Viele Wege führen zum Mord
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: Harry möchte nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen, wie die Zaubererwelt unter Voldemorts, Fudges und neuerdings auch Dumbledores Einfluss zerbröckelt. Es dauert wirklich nicht lange, und Dumbledore hat den ersten Zug gezogen. Harry bekommt arge Probleme...
1. Der Plan

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Kapitel I**

**Der Plan**

Harry saß ein wenig gelangweilt an seinen Schreibtisch im Ligusterweg. Als er das letzte mal aus dem Fenster schaute war auf der Straße alles ruhig gewesen. Die Uhr zeigte zehn Uhr Abends an. Harry sah für diese Tageszeit ungewöhnlich müde aus. Hinter seiner kreisrunden Brille konnte man deutliche Augenringe erkennen. Er würde heute Nacht nicht schlafen, das hatte er gestern auch nicht getan. Überhaupt, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte mal ein Auge zugedrückt hat. Seine Angst vor Alpträumen wurde langsam abnormal.

Fast automatisch griff Harry nach Tintenfass, Feder und Pergament,

_Lieber Sirius..._

Sein Bewusstsein sprang wieder in die Realität zurück. 'Ach, ja' dachte er betont gelassen, 'Sirius ist ja nicht mehr da...' Er machte eine Grimasse, 'Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe.' egal was seine Freunde ihm einzureden versuchten - er würde sich immer die Schuld an Sirius' Tod geben.

Harry zeriss das Briefpergament sorgfältig in kleine Fetzen, und unterdrückte die Tränen, die aufzukommen drohten. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, Schwäche zu zeigen. Er musste stark sein -für den Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Prophezeiung.

Harry dachte lange nach, kratzte sich mit der Feder am Kopf und sinnte vor sich hin. Er war der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte - sagte die Prophezeihung - das hieße die Bemühungen des Ordens wären ganz vergeblich, - was wollen sie denn schon tun, wenn sie Voldemort nicht töten können.

Er verstand immer noch nicht die Logik hinter solchen Zukunftsvorhersagen. Was hätte das Universum dagegen einzuwenden, wenn es einem anderen einfiele, Voldemort zu vernichten und die Welt zu retten? Warum er? - Warum nicht Dumbledore? War Dumbledore nicht stärker als Voldemort? Was hielt ihn davon ab, den dunklen Lord zu töten?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, so kam er nicht weiter. Er musste Voldemort ermorden. Dumbledore und der Rest der Welt erwartete das von ihm. Entweder töten oder getötet werden, es gab keine Alternative.

Harry bezweifelte auch, dass Voldemort mit einem einfachen 'Avadra Kedavra' getötet werden konnte, das war nun wirklich zu einfach - und zu witzlos.

Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl, - warum ist er nicht schon vorher darauf gekommen? - er hatte eine brilliante Idee, und sie formte sich in seinen Kopf zu einem Plan heran. - der war genial - und sicher noch dazu. Er nahm Feder und Papier und begann, seine Gedanken aufzuschreiben. Er würde den Plan alleine durchführen, ohne dass Dumbledore oder seine Freunde etwas ahnen. Er wollte sie nicht hineinziehen. So sind sie sicher, dachte Harry. Was wollte er mehr?

**Der Plan**

**ende**


	2. Sein letzter Wille

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel II**

**Sein letzter Wille**

Harry hatte die Nacht durchgearbeitet, die Sonne ist schon über den Horizont gestiegen. Er knipste die Schreibtischlampe aus und gähnte herzhaft. Sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnend, schaute er sich seine Arbeit an.

Sein Schreibtisch war mit Pergamenten übersät. Mehrere von ihnen sind auf den Boden gefallen, da der Platz auf dem Tisch nicht ausreichte. Harry beobachte sein wirres Durcheinander aus Papieren. Einige waren mit keilschriftartigen Zeichen gefüllt, andere enthielten normale Schrift. Er sortierte die Pergamente mit den fremdlichen Buchstaben auf einen Stapel, die Pergamente mit lateinischen Buchstaben auf den anderen. Harry war immer noch stolz auf seine Entdeckung, dass er in der Parselsprache nicht nur sprechen, sondern auch schreiben konnte. Auch wenn er eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Schlangen und Slytherin hegte, zur Geheimhaltung war die Parselsprache allemal nützlich.

"Junge, komm runter" bellte eine Stimme von unten. Es war die von Onkel Vernon. "Jemand von deiner Art ist unten." Man merkte das Zittern in Vernons Stimme sehr deutlich.

"Ich komm ja schon." antwortete Harry wenig enthusiastisch. Hastig räumte er die Pergamte zusammen und versteckte sie. Die, die mit normaler Sprache beschriftet waren, würde er später verbrennen müssen, dachte Harry. Auch wenn auf ihnen kaum etwas wichtiges stand, Verdacht erregen wollte er nicht. Er überblickte das Zimmer ein letztes Mal, alles ist weggeräumt. Laut polternd rannte er die Treppe herunter.

In der Tür stand Remus Lupin. Er sah krank und übermüdet aus. Harry wusste, dass der nächste Vollmond erst in zwei Wochen eintreten würde. "Hallo Harry." begrüßte Remus ihn mit einem müden Lächeln. Beim Nähertreten bemerkte Harry die grauen Strähnen, die sich seit dem Vorfall im Ministeriumsabteil vermehrt haben. Remus' Schultern hingen schlaff herunter. Sein Blick zeigte, dass er längst aufgegeben hatte. Der letzte Rumtreiber war nun endgültig alleine.

Und es war Harrys Schuld. So dachte Harry jedenfalls. "Komm rein, ich mach uns einen Tee." lud er ein. Er bemühte sich gar nicht erst, Fröhlichkeit vorzutäuschen.

"Nein, nein," entgegnete Remus "Ich bin hier, um dich abzuholen." Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu besinnen. "Es ist wegen Sirius' Testament - "

Harrys Gesicht wurde blass. Seine Erbschaft ist ihn noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. "Ich komme nicht mit" sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

Remus sah ihn fragend an. Und schwieg. An seinen Blick konnte Harry erkennen, das er nachdachte. Nach einer Weile wurde Remus die Stille unangenehm. "Harry, du musst leider kommen. Sirius hat dir Grimmauld Place hinterlassen und du weißt wie wichtig das Haus für den Orden ist." Remus legte Harry beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du musst nur um die Ecke. Dumbledore ist bei Mrs. Figg. Er wird dir Sirius' Brief geben."

Einen Brief? Harry überlegte, sein Kopf schwirrte. Wenn Sirius einen Brief an ihn geschrieben hatte, wollte er sicher auch, dass Harry ihn lesen würde. Das wäre Harry ihm schuldig. 'Nun gut' dachte er und nickte. "Lasst uns gehen." sagte Remus. Seinen Arm vorsichtig um Harrys Schulter legend, führte er ihn hinaus.

Mrs. Figg begrüßte sie erfreut. "Schön, dass du uns heute beehrst, Harry" Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg, sie wusste, warum er sie besuchte. Harry grüßte freundlich zurück und Mrs. Figg führte Remus und Harry in das Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß Dumbledore zufrieden einen Zitronenbonbon kauend in einem gemütlichen Sessel. Als er Harry erblickte, setzte er ein trauerndes Gesicht auf. "Ich habe dich erwartet, Harry"

Harry wich seinem Blick geschickt aus, und blickte konzentriert auf einen Punkt über Dumbledores Schulter.

Dumbledore schien Harrys Anspannung zu merken. Er reichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle. Sie war mit einem Siegel verschlossen bemerkte Harry. Er nahm sie mit zitternden Händen.

"Öffne es noch nicht, Harry. Erst wenn du Zeit hast und bereit bist. Das ist sein persönlicher Brief an dich." sagte Dumbledore mit schleppender Stimme. Harry nickte.

Mrs. Figg stürmte herein, "Ein Überfall," Sie war völlig außer Atem. "Snape hat einen Überfall auf die Winkelgasse gemeldet, Anzahl der Todesser noch unbekannt."

Dumbledore wirkte alarmiert, "Wann werden sie angreifen?"

"Das weiß Snape noch nicht, seines Wissens könnten sie jede Minute einfallen." antwortete sie, gar nicht wie die alte katzenbesessene Dame wirkend. "Madeye hat eine Notfallversammlung einberufen." Sie reichte beiden, Dumbledore und Remus, ein Papier.

Remus bedankte sich, und wandte sich zum Kamin "Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Harry." Harry winkte ihm zu. Remus nahm etwas Pulver, warf es ins Feuer, und war mit einem "Grimmauld Place, Nummer 12" verschwunden.

Harry schaute nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kamins, die sich langsam vom Grün ins natürliche rot zurückfärbten. Seine Hand hielt verkrampft die Pergamentrolle. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Sirius und Was-wäre-gewesen-wenn-Fragen. Auch wenn Harry nicht direkt an Sirius' Tod schuld war, er hätte ihn verhindern können.

In seinem Dahinsinnen bemerkte Harry nicht, wie Dumbledore und Mrs. Figg das Zimmer verließen.

**Sein letzter Wille**

**Ende**

Reviews:

ina pichler: Das nächste Kap ist schon begonnen, gute Chancen, dass ich es schnell zuende schaffe.

Lily13: Danke, ich weiß dein Lob zu schätzen. Dieses Kapitel ist auch schon viel länger.

jdsmile: In diesem Kapitel gibt es weniger Handlung, es ist aber für die Geschichte insgesamt wichtig. Ich verspreche, dass im nächsten die Spannung aufkommt.

Adieu

Frodo


	3. Fauler Zauber

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel III**

**Fauler Zauber**

Harry saß noch lange in Mrs. Figgs Wohnzimmer und dachte über alles und gleichzeitig nichts nach. Dann bemerkte er, dass er allein im Zimmer war. Unschlüssig stand er auf. Er legte das Testament sorgfältig in seine Tasche und blickte aufmerksam um sich.

Dumbledore und Mrs. Figg hatten beim hinausgehen alles stehen und liegen gelassen. Auf dem Couchtisch stand immer noch Dumbledores inzwischen kalt gewordener Tee, seine Tüte Zitronebonbons lag geöffnet daneben. Harry stibizte sich unter der Annahme, dass Dumbledore wohl nichts dagegen haben könnte, einen der Zitronebonbons und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Genüsslich kauend entschied er, was als nächstes zu tun sei.

Er rappelte sich auf und lief mit weit ausschreitenden Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Laut nach Mrs. Figg rufend rannte er durch das gesamte Haus. Mrs. Figg konnte wohl schlecht an der Versammlung teilnehmen. Als Squib war sie keine große Hilfe. Und wenn Dumbledore und Remus in der Versammlung waren, wo konnte sie sonst sein? - Vor ein paar Minuten war sie noch hier gewesen.

Nach Luft schnappend hielt Harry vor der wohl letzten Tür des relativ übersichtlichen Hauses an. Hastig öffnete er sie. Endlich! Er hatte Mrs. Figg gefunden. Er war daran, ihr zu erzählen, was sie ihm für einen Schreck eingejagt hatte. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie von Todessern überfallen worden ist, ihr kleiner Job für Dumbledore war immerhin nicht ungefährlich. Er näherte sich der auf dem Bett wie leblos liegenden Person. Und er erschrak nicht schlecht, als er herausfand, dass sie tatsächlich leblos war. Auf sein Rufen hatte sie sich nicht geregt, ihre Haut war unnatürlich blass. Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen, sein Herz schlug heftig und lauter als ihm lieb war. Alarmiert blickte er um sich. Nichts bewegte sich. Und außer dem lauten Pochen seines Herzens und des Dröhnens des Motors eines ab und an vorbeifahrenden Autos konnte man nichts hören. 'Panik ist das letzte, was du jetzt brauchst, Harry.' versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er nahm dreimal tief Luft und versuchte logisch zu denken, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Im Untergeschoss, dort, wo Harry das Wohnzimmer vermutete, konnte man schellendes Klappern und dumpfes Poltern hören, es hörte sich an, als wenn jemand mit dem Flohnetz eingereist ist. 'Oh oh,' dachte Harry, 'Todessernachschub.' er zog den Zauberstab und positionierte sich der Tür gegenüber. Ein Eintretender wäre Harry restlos ausgeliefert. Es war an der Zeit, das Gesetz zur Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger mal wieder zu brechen. Nur zur Verteidigung.

Harry hörte jemanden schwerfällig die Treppe hochgehen. Es hörte sich nicht so an, als wenn dieser Jemand darauf achtete, ungehört zu bleiben. Er war sich seiner selbst bewusst. 'Den werde ich überraschen.' meinte Harry, und stieß die Tür auf.

Was er sah, war kein Todesser. "Oho, wen haben wir denn da?" grinste Snape hämisch. "Mr. Potter, warum so nervös? Wurde ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürfen? - Zehn Punkte von Griffindor."

Wie aus dem Nichts trat Dumbledore leise hinter Snape. "Ich denke, in den Ferien werden die Punktabzüge wohl schlecht in Kraft treten können, Severus" korrigierte Dumbledore diesen heftig blinzelnd.

Harry stand sprachlos da. Er hat Dumbledore nicht die Treppe hochgehen hören. Konnte es sein, das er schon die ganze Zeit hier gewesen ist? Aber dann müsste er auch Mrs. Figg gesehen haben - Weiter kamen seine Gedanken nicht, denn just in diesem Moment ist Snape in das Blickfeld der Tür getreten.

Harry konnte auf Snapes Gesicht sehen, dass er voreilige Schlüsse zog. Er verband die offensichtlich tote Leiche mit der Anwesenheit des Sohnes seines Erzfeindes aus Schulzeiten am Tatort. Dazu sprach der immer noch gezogene und locker in Harrys Hand liegende Zauberstab keine gute Sprache.

Harry versuchte, sich zu erklären, "Ich - "

"In welches Disaster hast du dich da wieder hinein gezogen, Potter." schnauzte Snape ihn an. Er durchquerte den Raum mit ein paar raubtierähnlichen Schritten und fühlte den Puls von Mrs. Figg. Die Stille zog sich dehnend lang dahin. "Sie realisieren, dass man für Mord lebenslang nach Askaban kommt, Mr. Potter?" fragte Snape ihn, jede Silbe seines Wortes langsam betonend, als wenn er mit einem Begriffsstutzigen sprechen würde.

Harry hatte seine Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden und Dumbledore stand regungslos daneben und inspizierte die Leiche. Das Blinzeln war aus seinem Augen verschwunden. Snape ging aus dem Raum und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer handvoll Auroren wieder.

Harry nahm alles, was um ihn herum geschah wie durch einen dicken Nebelschleier wahr. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er bald aufwachen, und der Alptraum ein Ende nehmen würde. Er wartete geduldig auf diesen seligen Moment, - doch er trat nicht ein.

Die Auroren veranstalteten ein geschäftiges Treiben. Ein dicklicher Mann trat mit einem großen Kasten, den man mit viel Mühe als Fotoapparat klassifizieren konnte, an das Bett heran und machte aus allen Perspektiven Fotos. Ein Arzt stellte leicht die Todesursache fest - ein 'Avadra Kedavra'. Andere Auroren untersuchten das Umfeld. Ein kleiner untersetzter schnauzbärtiger Mann näherte sich der Gruppe die aus Dumbledore, Snape und Harry bestand.

"Ich bräuchte gerne ihre Alibis" wandte er sich an Dumbledore, während er lässig Notizblock und Feder herauskramte.

"Severus war bis vor kurzem bei mir, er kann die Tat nicht begannen haben. Ich habe ihn wegen eines vermeintlichen Überfalls aufgesucht. Fehlalarm, die Versammlung zu der ich geladen war, sollte nie stattfinden. Versteht sich, das das unter uns bleibt, -wegen Severus' Sicherheit." Dumbledore gab ihm einen bedeutugsvollen Blick. Der Auror nickte und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er verstanden habe.

Dann richtete er sich an Harry. Ein Blick auf seine Narbe gab seine Identität frei. "Mr. Potter, wo befanden sie sich zum Zeitpunkt der Tat?" Er schaute ihn eindringlich an, bei ihm klang sein Junge-der-lebte-Bonus nicht an, das merkte Harry.

"Im Wohnzimmer." murmelte Harry undeutlich.

"Kann jemand das nachweisen?" fragte er ungeduldig, in seinem Kopf schon die nächste Frage formulierend.

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach und schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, keiner." In diesem Augenblick war er sich noch nicht der weitreichenden Konsequenzen, die diese Aussage nach sich zog, bewusst.

Der Auror war sichtlich überrascht, diese Antwort hatte er gewiss nicht erwartet. Er dachte mehrere Sekunden lang nach und fasste dann einen Entschluss. "Mr. Jones, Mrs. Wieselbach, nehmen sie bitte diesen Jungen hier fest, er wird des Mordes an Mrs. Arabella Figg beschuldigt. Mr. Potter, sie sind hiermit wegen Mordes festgenommen, folgen sie mir."

Harry zitterte, Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus. Er fühlte sich unmerklich betäubt und gleichzeitig schien die Decke über seinem Kopf einstürzen zu wollen. Nur zögerlich wandte er sich zum Gehen.

"Du hast mich zutiefst enttäuscht, Harry" hörte er Dumbledores anklagende Stimme. Die Tiefe seiner Enttäuschung war deutlich zu spüren. Sie lastete wie ein schwerer Felsbrocken auf Harrys Schultern. 'Ich bin unschuldig' wollte Harry ihm mit einem Blick in Dumbledores Augen sagen, aber was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Dumbledores Augen blinzelten wild und voller - Freude. Unter den Augen pflasterte sich ein Grinsen, das so gar nicht in das schöne Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore passen wollte. "Ich hätte besseres von dir erwartet." Keiner außer Harry bemerkte das wahnsinnige Lächeln des alten Direktors. - Mit diesen Worten wurde Harry abgeführt.

**Fauler Zauber**

**Ende**

Reviews:

**jdsmile**: Danke, für dein ausführliches Review :) ich habe es geschafft, noch am selben Tag das nächste Kap zu posten. zu deinen Fragen,

Der Plan: ja, ich habe ihn mir tatsächlich schon ausgedacht, er ist wirklich schön abwegig - und gut durchdacht. genial eben. Wird sich nur die Frage stellen, ob er überhaupt eine Gelegenheit bekommt, ihn überhaupt durchzuführen.

Dumbledore: Er ist wirklich wahnsinnig geworden. Ein wenig out of character, aber irgendjemanden brauche ich doch, der die ganze Situation um Voldemort hoffnungslos macht.

Remus:...er bekommt gar nicht die Chance beim Überfall umzukommen, weil der gar nicht stattfand. Dumbledore hat ihn ja nur als Atrappe verwendet. Übrigens brauche ich Remus später noch, um ein wenig auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken, jetzt, wo Sirius nicht mehr da ist...

Liebe Grüße,

Frodo


	4. Der Weg dahin

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel IV**

**II**

**Der Weg dahin  
**

Die Eskorte aus Auroren und Zivilzauberern verließ das Haus von Mrs. Figg. Die Nachmittagssonne schien hoch am Himmel und brannte sich in die Gemüter der vorbeilaufenden Muggelpassanten, die die Hexen und Zauberer völlig ignorierten. Hatte Harry kurz zuvor noch an Flucht gedacht, dann war es jetzt wohl zu spät. Zwei Hände bohrte sich wie Schraubstöcke um seine Oberarme, Mr. Jones und Mrs. Wieselbach flankierten ihn beiderseitig und sperrten ihm somit jeden Fluchtweg ab. Das Grüppchen setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry und seine beiden Abführer liefen ungefähr in der Mitte der Gruppe, gefolgt von den Untersuchungskomissaren, die wild durcheinander plauderten. An der Spitze der sich schnell fortbewegenden aus Menschen bestehenden Traube gingen Dumbledore, Snape und der schnauzbärtige Auror, der sie verhört hatte. Dumbledore und der Auror unterhielten sich angeregt, während Snape miesepetrig ein wenig Distanz hielt. Der Auror machte hektische protestierende Gesten und Dumbledore redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Harry war so weit von ihnen entfernt, das er nicht verstand, worüber sie sprachen, konnte aber erkennen, dass der Auror langsam nachgab und schlussendlich einwilligte. Dumbledore sah sichtlich gut gelaunt aus. Ein Zauberstab wechselte den Besitzer. es war Harrys Zauberstab, den man ihm kurz zuvor beschlagnahmt hatte, erkannte er, und ahnte nichts gutes. Es sah so aus, als wenn Dumbledore sich in das folgende Untersuchungsverfahren stark einmischen wollte, und er schien unangenehm viel Erfolg zu haben.

Harr wusste nicht mehr, was er von Dumbledore halten sollte, einerseits war er sein jahrelanger Mentor gewesen und andererseits verhielt er sich jetzt geradezu gleichgültig, wenn nicht sogar feindselig, ihm gegenüber. Er entschied, sich auf alles gefasst zu machen.

Mr. Jones stieß Harry von hinten in den Rücken. "Hey Junge, schlaf nicht ein. Wir wollen heute noch ankommen." rief er relativ unfreundlich.

Harry stolperte und wäre fast gestürzt, hätte Mrs. Wieselbach ihn nicht am Arm gegriffen. Sie lachte. "In all meinen Dienstjahren habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so jung schon einen Mord begeht." erzählte sie. Sie lachte abermals auf. "Besonders schlau hast du dich aber nicht angestellt. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

"Fünfzehn." gab Harry unwillig die Information frei. "Ich bin unschuldig."

Mrs. Wieselbach lächelte ihm gutmütig zu. "Das kann uns jeder erzählen, Junge. Du hast dich zu einfach erwischen lassen. Es ist nicht gut, den Tatort ungedeckt zu lassen. Du hättest erwarten müssen, das jemand dich entdecken könnte. Wenn man eine solche Straftat begeht, sollte man immer mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen."

"Ich bin _unschuldig_." erwiderte Harry gereizt. "Ihr habt den Falschen erwischt."

Mr. Jones grunzte ungeduldig. "Sie waren der einzige am Tatort, Mr. - "

"Mr. Potter. Mein Name ist Harry Potter" half Harry ihm nach.

"Oh." entfuhr es Mrs. Wieselbach.

"Eine neue Methode gefunden, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?" fragte Mr. Jones im Plauderton. "Wirklich effektiv. Du wirst aber leider auf die Dauer nicht viel Freude daran haben, das versichere ich dir. Die Dementoren werden dir sie systematisch austreiben."

Harry schauderte schon bei der Vorstellung an diese gräßlichen Wesen. Seiner Meinung nach war mit Dementoren nicht zu spaßen. "Ich werde nicht nach Askaban gehen." entgegnete er aufgeregt.

"Ooch, klein Potter hat Angst vor Dementoren." lästerte Mr. Jones.

"Mr. Jones, das ist nicht witzig." Sie wandte sich an Harry, "Ob du nach Askaban gehst, wird das Gericht entscheiden, nicht du. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, aber du hast dich da selbst hineingezogen. Ein Mord ist das direkte Ticket nach Askaban."

"Ich habe Mrs. Figg nicht ermordet. Sie war schon tot, als ich sie auffand." versuchte er verzweifelt zu erklären.

Mr. Jones schnaubte verächtlich. "Und wer, Mr. Potter, sollte die alte Frau sonst ermordet haben?" fragte er, Harry abschätzend ansehend.

"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Harry dumpf. In Wirklichkeit hatte er eine sehr genaue Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Er schielte niedergeschlagen zu Dumbledore. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass dieser Mann den Mord mindestens angestiftet hatte. Harry war sich fast sicher. Fragte sich nur, warum? Warum gab Dumbledore seine Unschuldigkeit auf? Was hatte er mit Harry vor? Ging es um die Prophezeihung? Oder war Dumbledore das Schicksal der Welt egal? Was gäbe Harry alles nicht, um einen kurzen Blick in Dumbledores Gedanken werfen zu können.

Mr. Jones stieß Harry vorwärts, "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." zischte er ungeduldig, "Leg mal ein schnelleres Tempo ein."

"Ja, sir." antwortete Harry widerstandslos und legte ein schnelleres Tempo ein.

"Gut so." nickte Mr. Jones. "Du lernst schnell."

"Wer nicht gehorcht, wird zum Gehorchen gezwungen." erklärte Mrs. Wieselbach, "Kriminelle sind keine achtungswerten Menschen mehr." sie blickte auf ein imaginäres Objekt irgendwo weit in der Ferne "Man gewöhnt sich nie an das qualvolle Leben in Askaban. Einfach, weil es nicht möglich ist, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es gibt immer etwas schlimmeres als das Schlimmste. Du wirst dich nie langweilen, das garantiere ich dir."

Harry nickte bedrückt. 'Na das versprach ja heiter zu werden.' dachte er auf sarkastische Weise. Den Rest der Reise schwieg er.

**Der Weg dahin  
**

**Ende**

Reviews:

Lily13: Das mit dem Zauber,-mit-dem-man-feststellen-kann,-welcher-Zauber-der-letzte war, ist eine gute Idee. Und diese Methode wird ganz sicher noch im Gericht angewendet, aber erst nachdem Dumbledore den Zauberstab in die Finger bekommen hat, und danach wird der Zauber nicht die von Harry erwartete Reaktion zeigen...(Uups, jetzt habe ich schon viel zu viel verraten)

jdsmile: Es freut mich wirklich, dass dir Dumbledore gefällt, - und ja, Harry wird nach Askaban gehen, wird da aber nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder herauskommen. - Und Voldemort aufspüren. Bleibt dran, die story verspricht, spannend zu werden.

Gruß

Frodo.


	5. Konservation mit Remus

Warnung: das ist _noch nicht Askaban_. - damit wir uns nicht missverstehen.

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel V**

**II**

**Konversation mit Moony**

Harrys Kopf dröhnte. Er richtete sich auf seiner Pritsche auf, und schaute um sich. Die Bilder waren verschwommen. Also er tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Nach und nach nahmen die Schemen Konturen an. Neben der Pritsche, die mit einer etwas morschen und stark durchlöcherten Decke ausgestattet war, die man eigentlich schlecht als Decke bezeichnen konnte - schmutziger und zerfallener Lappen passte besser - lag eine Schüssel mit wässriger Suppe. Harry hasste Suppe, vor allem wenn sie wässrig war. Der Koch dieser Einrichtung schien das zu ahnen. Der Raum, in dem Harry sich befand, war fensterlos und mit quadratischen Steinen gepflastert. Gegenüber der Pritsche, am anderen Ende des Raumes, befand sich die mit einem schweren Schloss behangene Tür. Die Tür bestand aus stabilen Gitterstäben. Durch sie hindurchschauend, konnte Harry schattenartige Wesen umherhuschen sehen. 'Jetzt weiß ich, wer für meinen ungewöhnlich starken Alptraum verantwortlich ist.' dachte er. Nicht einmal außerhalb von Askaban wollten die Ministeriumsleute auf ihre nützlichen Tierchen verzichten. Harry seufzte. Er war in Untersuchungshaft. Den Raum, in dem er sich befand, nannte man daher auch Untersuchungshaft-Zelle.

Harry ließ seinen schweren Kopf wieder auf das graue zerknüllte Etwas, das seine Zeit als Kopfkissen eigentlich schon längst hinter sich haben sollte, zurückfallen. Seine Narbe schmerzte unablässig. Er rieb heftig mit dem Handrücken gegen die Stirn. Voldemort war etwas mies gelaunt, konnte er feststellen. Bald würde er Freudensprünge machen und sich vor Lachen nicht mehr in Griff kriegen. - Wenn er von Harrys Inhaftierung erfahren hatte. Harry seufzte ein zweites Mal. Etwas anderes würde er heute wohl nicht tun.

Da irrte er sich. Gegen Mittag hörte er Schritte den Gang hinauf laufen. Er drehte sich mit den Rücken zur Wand, um den Besucher eintreten zu sehen. Remus Lupin trat ein.

Er sah heute noch bedrückter und niedergeschlagener als gestern aus. - wenn das überhaupt möglich war. "Hallo Remus." begrüßte er ihn.

Remus nickte traurig. "Hallo Harry." grüßte er zurück. "Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben noch einmal in diese Zelle gehe."

"Du meinst, Sirius ist auch hier drin gewesen?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Remus nickte betrübt. Harry schwieg.

Remus schaute auf. "Keine Angst, Harry. Ich bin alleine gekommen. Wir werden nicht abgehorcht." er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.

Harry blinzelte. "Remus, ich bin unschuldig. Hör mich an - " setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. "Ich habe Mrs. Figg nie angerührt. Sie war schon tot, als ich kam und - "

"Schon gut, Harry." Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich glaube dir."

Harry stutzte. Dann realisierte er die Bedeutung der Aussage und sprang freudig auf. "Du glaubst mir?" Er wollte einen Freudentanz durchführen. Remus hielt ihn aber mit einer Geste seiner Hand davon ab.

"Das bedeutet nicht, dass Dumbledore auch an deine Unschuld glaubt. Er scheint eher vom Gegenteil auszugehen."

Das beließ Harry nachdenklich. "Du, Remus, Was ist das - mit Dumbledore?"

Remus seufzte. "Er verhält sich schon seit einiger Zeit ein wenig seltsam. Woran das liegt, weiß ich auch nicht."

Harry nickte wissend. Ein angenehmes Schweigen entstand.

Remus nahm das Wort. "Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich, Harry. Welche möchtest du zuerst hören?"

"Die gute." entschied Harry.

"Deine Freunde, Ron und Hermine, erhalten morgen Besuchererlaubnis."

Das erfreute Harry, "Das find ich super! Glauben sie auch an meine Unschuld?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht, Harry. Das wird sich erst morgen herausstellen." antwortete Remus.

"Könntest du ihre Meinung nichtvorher ein wenigbeeinflussen?" fragte Harry mit Unschuldsmiene.

Remus grinste. "Mach ich." dann setzte er wieder ein ernstes Gesicht auf, "Jetzt kommt die schlechte Nachricht."

"Die wäre?" fragte Harry, nichts gutes ahnend.

"Dumbledore ist dein Verteidiger." antwortete Remus grimmig.

Das haute Harry vom Stuhl - oder besser gesagt: von der Pritsche. "Dumbledore?" fragte er ungläubig, "Mein Verteidiger?" er wollte sich vergewissern, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

Remus nickte traurig. "Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Harry. Er wird höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du nach Askaban gehst. Wir können nur hoffen, das er es sich noch einmal anders überlegt..."

"Und du kannst nichts dagegen unternehmen?" Harry suchte nach einem Hoffnungsschimmer. Erwartungsvoll schaute er Remus an.

"Nein, gar nichts, Harry. Dumbledore ist zu mächtig - gegen ihn können wir nichts machen. Er hat das Zaubergamot in der einen, und den Minister in der anderen Hand. Widerstand ist zwecklos."

Niedergeschlagen warf Harry sich wieder auf die Pritsche."Das wär's dann wohl mit meinem Leben." sagte er hohl lachend, "In Askaban werde ich verrotten, bis ich einen Weg zum Sterben gefunden habe. Tolle Aussichten, die ich da habe. Das hat noch keiner vor mir mit 15 Jahren geschafft."

Remus war über Harrys Ausbruch nicht schlecht überrascht. Er schluckte. "Harry, noch ist nichts zu spät,... du darfst nicht aufgeben." er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Harry grinste ihn schief an. "Warum sollte ich nicht? Siehst du etwa für mich einen Ausweg aus diesem Höllenloch?" er sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ja, den sehe ich. Warte nur kurz." Remus griff in seinen Rucksack und kramte ein altes, an den Rändern lädiertes Buch hervor. "Sieh es als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk."

Harry nahm das Buch erfüchtig in die Hände und betrachtete es wie ein Heiligtum. Auf dem Deckel stand: _Wie ich ein Animagus werde - Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung _von Artemis Böttchler.

"Das haben dein Vater und Sirius auch verwendet. Wenn es jemand sieht, der es nicht sehen soll, tarnt es sich selbst. Schau!" Er hielt das Buch in Harrys und Remus' beider Blickwinkel. Tatsächlich, die Lettern des vorigen Titels verschwanden und ein neuer Schriftzug entstand: _Der Hobbit_ von J. J. R. Tolkien.

"D..danke, Remus, du bist mein Lebensretter."

Remus winkte ab. "Nichts zu danken. Übrigens, sag ruhig Moony zu mir. Dein Vater und Sirius nannten mich auch so."

"Mooony." Harry ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Dann fiel ihm ein: "Da wäre noch etwas."

"Was denn?" fragte der mit Moony angesprochene Remus.

Harry kramte eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihm.

"Du hast es noch nicht gelesen?" fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

Harry nickte stumm.

"Und du hast Angst, es könnte dich anklagende Beweisstücke enthalten?"

Wieder nickte Harry.

"Ich werde es für dich verwahren." Remus nahm die versiegelte Rolleund legte es an die Stelle, an der das Buch für Animagi vorher gelegen hatte. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Harry."

"Danke, ich werde es brauchen." er winkte ihm zu. Remus verließ die Zelle durch die Tür. Harry blickte ihm noch lange nach.

Fröhlich pfeifend schlug Harry das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Wenige Momente später kam ein Dementor und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Nur wenig später kam die Nacht und mit ihr die Dunkelheit.

**Konversation mit Remus**

**II**

**Ende**

Reviews:

Lily13: Bis Harry nach Askaban kommt, dauert es noch lange. Erst muss die Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit und die Reaktion der Leute in Harrys sozialem Umfeld beschrieben werden. Und dann kommt da noch das Gericht...

Ina pichler: Es kommen noch mehr Überraschungen und Wendungen. Wart's nur ab. Das nächste Kapitel wird noch mindestens bis morgen warten müssen.

Liebe Grüße

Frodo.


	6. Zwischen Wächter und Gefangenen

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

I

**Kapitel VI**

I

**II**

I

**Zwischen Wächter und Gefangenen**

I

Harry gähnte herzhaft. Er hat nun schon sehr lange an dem Buch gelesen, das Remus ihm gegeben hatte. Wie lange, konnte Harry nicht sagen, den er hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, er konnte nicht mal den Tag bestimmen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es gestern war, dass Remus ihn besucht hatte. Es könnte genauso gut auch heute gewesen sein. Daher wusste Harry auch nicht, ob seine Freunde heute, morgen oder gestern kommen sollten. Kurz gesagt, Harry verlor jeglichen Halt an die Realität. Aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal, denn trotz der Erinnerungsbrocken, die ihm ein ab und zu vorbeihuschender Dementor zuwarf, und die seinen Gedankengang in unangenehmster Weise unterbrachen, konnte er sich prima auf das Buch konzentrieren. Er hatte schon herausgefunden, dass seine Animagusform ein Säugetier war und hatte auch schon die ersten Übungen durchgeführt. Sie sind offensichtlich erfolgreich ausgefallen, denn er spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln an den Spitzen seiner Ohren. Das Rasseln der Dementoren konnte er jetzt viel deutlicher hören. Ohne seine jetzt erheblich schärferen Ohren hätte er sicher auch nicht die sich langsam der Zelle nähernden Schritte gehört. Hastig wandelte er seine Ohren wieder in die ursprüngliche Form zurück. Jetzt sah er auch die Person, zu der die Schritte gehörten.

Mrs. Wieselbach öffnete das Schloss zu Harrys Zelle, sie war sichtlich gut gelaunt.

Harry blickte verschlafen auf. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Wieselbach." empfing er sie.

Sie lachte, das schien sie oft zu tun. "Es ist später Nachmittag, Mr. Potter." Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein, nicht ohne vorher sorgfältig zu prüfen, ob die Tür hinter ihr auch fest verschlossen war. Sie hatte wohl viel Erfahrung mit Gefangenen gemacht.

"Ich habe leider keine Uhr, die mir sagt, wie spät es ist." antwortete er gereizt.

Mrs. Wieselbach nickte verstehend. Dann deutete sie auf das Buch, das locker in Harrys Händen lag. "Was liest du denn gerade?" fragte sie neugierig.

Harry klappte das Buch zu und zeigte ihr das Cover. "Der Hobbit." antwortete er wortkarg.

Sie lachte wieder. "Ich habe noch nie einen Kriminellen gesehen, der Muggelliteratur liest."kommentierte sie. "Mr. Potter, du überrascht mich immer wieder."

"Das ist, weil ich kein Krimineller bin." erwiderte er dumpf, "Ich bin unschuldig."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Durch ständiges Wiederholen machst du deine Aussage auch nicht wahrer. Was du getan hast, lässt sich nicht wieder rückgängig machen." Sie schaute ihn fest in die Augen, als wenn sie den Abgrund seiner Seele auskundig machen wollte.

Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen. Mrs. Wieselbach war ein netter Mensch - auch wenn sie nicht an seine Unschuld glaubte.

Sie schauderte, "Du hast es hier ja ziemlich düster." sich umschauend fuhr sie fort, "Normalerweise ist diese Zelle nur für die besonders schweren Fälle. Und wenn ich besonders schwere Fälle meine, dann rede ich von den größten Verbrechen der Geschichte der Zauberei. Der einzige, der vor dir hier drin war, hieß Sirius Black."

"Der einzige? ich kenne aber noch viel berüchtigere Kriminelle." widersprach Harry innerlich sehr aufgebracht.

"Du-weißt-schon-wen konnten wir leider nicht schnappen." lachte sie. Mrs. Wieselbach war ein heiterer Mensch. Dann klatschte sie in die Hände. "Ich bin eigentlich wegen etwas ganz anderen gekommen." sagte sie.

"So?" fragte Harry.

Mrs. Wieselbach ließ sich nicht durch ihn irritieren. "Das Untersuchungsverfahren ist beendet." fuhr sie routiniert fort, "Die Staatsanwaltschaft und dein Verteidiger haben alle Beweise gesammelt."

Beim Wort 'Verteidiger' schnaubte Harry verächtlich. Das bemerkte Mrs. Wieselbach. "Du und Dumbledore. Ihr scheint euch nicht besonders gut leiden zu können." stellte sie nüchtern fest. "Du musst mit deinem Verteidiger kooperieren, Mr. Potter, anders hast du kaum eine Chance, zu verhindern, dass du nach Askaban kommst." sie blickte ihn berechnend an.

"Was ist, wenn Dumbledore genau das möchte?" protestierte Harry, "Was ist das für ein Verteidiger, der schon von meiner Schuld ausgeht?"

"Das stimmt." bestätigte Mrs. Wieselbach, "Er ist ein schlechter Verteidiger, wenn er dich nicht verteidigt." Sie sah ihn bedächtig an. "Minderjährigen ist es nicht erlaubt, ihren Anwalt auszuwählen. Dumbledore hat sich selbst dazu ernannt und keiner, der das Fürsorgerecht über dich hat, will etwas dagegen aussetzen. - wirklich ausgeklügelt von Dumbledore." sie nickte anerkennend.

Harry schaute überrascht auf. "Sie haben ihn also auch durchschaut?"

Mrs. Wieselbach runzelte die Stirn. "Auch? Ich kenne keinen anderen, der sich nicht von Dumbledore blenden lässt. Auch Mrs. Bones hat er auf seine Seite gezogen. Wirklich fieser Kerl, dieser Dumbledore." lachte sie.

"Und seit wann ist er so fies?" fragte Harry interessiert.

"Das weiß ich nicht, interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich." antwortete sie gleichgültig. "Nun zurück zum Thema an sich. Dein Strafverfahren besteht aus dem Untersuchungsverfahren, das jetzt abgeschlossen ist, das Zwischenverfahren, in dem du dich gerade befindest, hier wird anhand der Ergebnisse im vorigen Verfahren bestimmt, ob du ins Hauptverfahren geleitet wirst, und im Falle einer Verurteilung schließt sich das Vollstreckungsverfahren an, in diesem Verfahren werden Art und Dauer der verhängten Strafe durchgeführt und überwacht." rasselte sie wie auf einem Laufband herunter. "Mitgekommen?"

Harry nickte. "Ich verstehe. Und bei Sirius Black habt ihr das Hauptverfahren ausfallen lassen. Oder hat er gar nicht erst ein Untersuchungsverfahren bekommen?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Mrs. Wieselbachs Augen weiteten sich. "W...woher weißt du das?" stotterte sie.

"Aus erster Hand." antwortete Harry im saloppen Ton.

Mrs. Wieselbach war sichtlich erstaunt. "Du hattest also eine Gelegenheit bekommen, dich mit ihn zu unterhalten? Ohne, dass er dich auf der Stelle getötet hat? Alle Achtung, Mr. Potter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie einen solchen Umgang pflegen."

"Er war unschuldig." sagte Harry.

Mrs. Wieselbach hob die Augenbrauen und schaute ihn kritisch an. "Du hast in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen, Mr. Potter. Bedeutet das, dass - "

" ... er tot ist? - Ja." unterbrach Harry sie finster dreinblickend.

Das war Neuigkeit für Mrs. Wieselbach. "Wurde er ermordet?"

"Ja." war die Antwort.

Mrs. Wieselbachs Augenbrauen hoben sich noch weiter. "Du bist an seinem Mord schuld?"

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen."Ja." gab er seine persönliche Meinung frei.

Mrs. Wieselbach lachte laut auf. "Mr. Potter, du bist mir einer. Ich habe alles erwartet, aber nicht das." Sie grinste ihn anerkennend an. "Es ist eigentlich schade. Du bist wirklich ein netter Junge. Aus dir hätte was werden können."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging aus der Zelle. Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

I

**Zwischen Wächter und Gefangenen**

I

**Ende**


	7. Unter Freunden

_Wahrlich , keiner ist weise , der nicht das Dunkel kennt , das unentrinnbar und leise von allen ihn trennt_ .

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

I

**Kapitel VII**

I

**II**

I

**Unter Freunden**

I

Mr. Weasley, Ron und Hermine folgten einem Wächter einen engen Gang entlang. Der Wächter war relativ wortkarg, und schien auch sonst nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt zu sein. Daher wagte es Mr. Weasley auch nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Ab und zu klimperte der kleine Mann mit den Schlüsseln, lief aber ansonsten recht inaktiv und zielstrebig voran. Mr. Weasley vertraute ihm, sie sicher zur entsprechenden Zelle zu geleiten.

Er sah sich seine anderen beiden Begleiter an. Ron und Hermine freuten sich schon, Harry besuchen zu können. Man konnte ihre Erwartung förmlich in der Luft riechen. Mr. Weasley überlegte, während er seinen Sohn eindringlich beobachte. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er eine gewisse Anspannung in den braunen Augen seines Zweitjüngsten erkennen. Auch Hermines Blick verriet ihre Sorge um ihren besten Freund. Beide hatten Angst, wie es um Harry stehen würde.

Mr. Weasley vermied es, sich allzu genau umzusehen. Denn eines war sicher, wer immer sich um die Hygene an diesen Ort kümmerte, gab sich keine sonderlich große Mühe.

Die Wände waren glitschig und feucht, leuchtend grüne Algen wuchsen überall dort, wo das wenige Licht der spärlich angebrachten Fackeln ankam. Mr. Weasley zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern. In dieser Einrichtung hielt sich sowieso keiner besonders lange auf.

Viele Türen reihten sich links und rechts des Ganges an. Hinter jeden von ihnen befand sich eine spartanisch eingerichtete Zelle. Die Möbilisierung bestand jediglich aus einem Bett, einem Tisch und den entsprechenden Stuhl. Das Ministerium schien es nicht nötig zu haben allzu viel Geld für eine wohnlichere Zelle auszugeben. Mr. Weasley schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry in einem besseren Raum aufgehoben war.

Sie liefen nun schon sehr lange den Gang entlang. Mr. Weasley wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er beschloss, jetzt doch den Wächter anzusprechen. "Entschuldigen sie, soweit ich mich nicht irre, führt der Gang zu den Hochsicherheitszellen. Sind sie sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"

Der Wächter lächelte abschätzig. "Ich irre mich nicht, Mr. Weasley. Ja, wir gehen in den Hochsicherheitsbereich. Das ist es, wo sie hinwollten."

Mr. Weasley erbleichte. "I..ist der Hochsicherheitsbereich nicht ein wenig übertrieben?"

"Das weiß ich nicht," antwortete der Wächter gleichgültig. "Ist mir auch egal." Ron und Hermine blickten verwirrt auf, sagten aber nichts.

Der Wächter ging unbeirrt weiter. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. Nach einer Weile machte er ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Mr. Weasley, ich muss sie auf eines aufmerksam machen..." er unterbrach sich und blickte verstört um sich. Mr. Weasley bedeutete ihn mit einem Nicken fortzufahren. Der Wächter schluckte "Seit einiger Zeit wird der Hochsicherheitsbereich von Dementoren überwacht."

Wenn Mr. Weasley vorher erschrocken war, dann hatte er jetzt panische Angst. "Dementoren? Außerhalb von Askaban?" Der Wächter nickte traurig.

Ron und Hermine horchten auf. "Harry kann Dementoren nicht ausstehen." rief Ron aufgebracht.

Hermine nickte zustimmend, "Er reagiert besonders heftig auf Dementoren. Bei der ersten Begegnung ist er sogar ohnmächtig geworden." stellte sie verzweifelt fest.

Der Wächter schnaubte verächtlich. "Auf besondere Zimperlichkeiten wird hier keine Rücksicht genommen." er ging stur weiter, die anklagenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine ignorierend. Mr. Weasley seufzte traurig.

Der Gang bog ein paar mal nach rechts und nach links ab. Nach einer sehr langen Weile standen sie vor einer mehrmals versiegelten Tür. Der Wärter blieb verunsichert stehen. Seine Augen huschten verstört in jede Richtung. Er schien jetzt zu bereuen, nicht noch einmal überdacht zu haben, überhaupt in dieses einem Verließ ähnliche Gefängnis hinunterzugehen. "Nun ja..., also...hierhinter ist der Sicherheitsbereich." er drehte sich um, um seinen Begleitern in die Augen zu schauen.

Mr. Weasley runzelte verstört die Stirn. Er ahnte nichts gutes. "Warum öffnen sie nicht die Tür?"

Der Wächter zuckte zusammen. Es gab keinen sichtbaren oder hörbaren Grund zusammenzuzucken. Trotzdem strahlte der Wächter panische Angst aus. "I..ich möchte nicht öfter als nötig, dort hineingehen." Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Mr. Weasley hob eine Augenbraue. Der Wächter gab ein erbärmliches und bemitleidenswertes Bild ab. Mr. Weasley schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Sind es die Dementoren?" fragte er besorgt.

Der Wächter machte eine Kopfbewegung, die als ein Nicken zu deuten war. Er zitterte jetzt noch heftiger. Mit einem furchtvollen Blick auf die Tür entfernte er sich mehrere Meter von ihr. Mr. Weasley und die Kinder folgten ihm. Der Wächter holte dreimal tief Luft. "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch," wandte er sich an Mr. Weasley, "Ich arbeite nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren als Wächter. Ich hatte auch schon das Vergnügen," beim Wort Vergnügen nahm seine Stimme einen sarkastischen Tonfall an, "mit Dementoren zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Ich verstand mich immer als Experte auf dem Gebiet Dementoren. Nicht, dass ich damit angeben würde." Er lächelte. "Seit einiger Zeit verhalten sich die Dementoren nicht mehr ganz so..." er suchte nach den passenden Worten "- unterwürfig. Sie sind stärker geworden. Wir Wächter haben keine Macht mehr über sie. Keiner traut sich so recht in deren Nähe." er schluckte. "Es scheint so, als wenn die Dementoren schon zu Du-weißt-schon-wen übergetreten sind. Nur, dass sie sich noch innerhalb der Schutzmauern befinden, zeugt vom Gegenteil. Ansonsten machen sie so ziemlich, was sie wollen." er beugte sich nach vorne, und fuhr mit rauchiger Stimme fort, "Die Sterberate ist gestiegen. Auch bei den nicht-pernamenten Gefangenen." er schauderte. "Also, wir haben absolut keine Kontrolle mehr über die Dementoren. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was uns hinter dieser Tür erwartet. Wer will vorgehen?" Er grinste sie herausfordernd an.

Mr. Weasley schluckte, "Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Der Wächter nickte. "Ich bedaure, sir. ich werde sie nicht weiter begleiten." er wandte sich zum Gehen. "In einer Stunde werde ich sie an dieser Stelle abholen." er hielt inne, "Oder ihre seelenlosen Körper da herausholen. Viel Vergnügen." Dann ging er.

Mr. Weasley, Ron und Hermine schauten sich gegenseitig nachdenklich an. Das Schweigen fühlte sich unendlich lang an. Schließlich nickte Mr. Weasley bedächtigt. "Lasst uns umkehren. Molly wartet sicher schon mit einem leckeren Kuchen auf uns." Er winkte Ron und Hermine aufmunternd zu.

Hermine schluckte. "Und was ist mit Harry..."

Ron legte einen Arm um Hermines Schultern. "Wir können jetzt nichts für ihn tun, hörst du?" in seinen Augen war deutlich Trauer zu lesen. "Komm, wir müssen los."

"Nein,..." Hermine schluchzte laut. "Das können wir ihm nicht antun." Sie wischte sich eine noch nicht vorhandene Träne weg, "Wenn Harry hier stehen würde, und einer von uns in diesem Verließ gefangengehalten würde, Ron, er würde nicht zögern, uns da herauszuholen." stellte sie fest.

"Du bist aber nicht Harry." sagte Mr. Weasley.

Ron sah seinen Vater fragend an. "Können wir es wirklich nicht wagen, dort hineinzugehen? Nur, um Harry kurz 'Hallo' zu sagen. Bitte!" sagte er gradezu flehendlich.

Mr. Weasley schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nicht, wenn der Wächter recht hat. Tut mir leid."

Ron war aufgebracht. "Du glaubst also den Spinnereien, die er da ausgepackt hat?"

Mr. Weasley nickte nachdenklich, "Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Ihr seid noch Kinder."

"Das ist Harry auch" sagte Hermine.

"Mit einem Unterschied," warf Mr. Weasley ein...

"Er hat keine Eltern, die sich um ihn sorgen. Die Angst um ihn haben, weil er den Dementoren ausgesetz ist." rief Ron.

Mr. Weasley nickte, "Das auch. Aber ihr habt kein Verbrechen begonnen..."

"Hat Harry auch nicht." unterbrach Hermine ihn wieder. Das war untypisch für sie, einer Autoritätsperson zu wiedersprechen. "Harry würde es nie einfallen jemanden zu ermorden. Er würde nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun." protestierte sie. Ron nickte zustimmend.

Mr. Weasley schaute sie skeptisch an. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr Recht habt. Harry ist ein netter Junge, zweifellos, aber er hat auch viel durchmachen müssen. Nicht zuletzt den Tod von seinem Paten." er zuckte mit den Schultern "Vielleicht war das zuviel für ihn."

"Und was wäre, wenn Harry den Mord wirklich nicht begangen hat?" fragte Ron. "Er hat selbst immer gesagt, dass er meist keinen Ärger findet, sondern der Ärger ihn."

Hermine lachte. "Ja, das stimmt. Alles Spannende oder Unmögliche, was einem zustoßen kann, zieht ihn wie einen Magneten an. Ich frag mich manchmal, wie er damit fertig wird."

"Jetzt musst du dich leider fragen, _ob _er damit fertig wird." Ron schaute seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an.

Hermine schluchzte wieder. "Er wird es nicht bis zum Gericht durchhalten. Bevor er auf dem Angeklagtenstuhl sitzt, werden die Dementoren ihn gebrochen haben."

Ron nickte traurig. "Wer auch immer ihn dort hineingezogen hat, hat vielleicht genau das vor." die anderen beiden schwiegen.

Gemeinsam traten sie den Rückzug an. Mr. Weasley hatte sich den ungefähren Weg gemerkt. Nur ab und zu mussten sie auf einer Kreuzung der Gänge stehen bleiben, bis Mr. Weasley sich erinnerte. Nicht lange, und sie passierten die Wächter am Tor. Während des ganzen Rückweges fiel kein weiteres Wort.

I

**Unter Freunden**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**

Reviews:

Megagirli: Danke für dein Lob. Ich werde deine Geschichte natürlich auch weiterhin im Auge behalten.

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt. Harrys Plan über Voldemorts Vernichtung wird natürlich auch nicht zu kurz kommen. bleib dran!

ina pichler:) mach ich!

Lily13: Dies mal gings nicht ganz so schnell. zu deinen vorigen Reviews: ich habe 'The Hobbit' auf Englisch gelesen und, naja, ich wusste den deutschen Titel nicht. ich korrigier das sofort, danke für deinen Hinweis.

Liebe Grüße

Frodo


	8. Der letzte Marauder

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

I

**Kapitel VIII**

I

**II**

I

**Der letzte Rumtreiber**

I

Remus Lupin starrte durch schmutziges Fensterglas hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel. Er war in Nummer 12 Grimmauld Platz und stand in Sirius altem Schlafzimmer. Die wolkenlose Nacht war eine große Dunkelheit. Kleine Sterne waren auf der Dunkelheit verteilt und leuchteten hell von ihrer Position am Nachthimmel. Sie leuchteten wie Signalfeuer mit grellem Licht.

Remus' müde Augen überflogen den sternigen Himmel und blieben an einem der größten hängen, ein Stern, der die Nacht erhellte, der Stern Namens Sirius.

Es war eine Ironie, dass der hellste Stern am Himmel Sirius genannt wurde, denn vor kaum ein paar Wochen war jemand, der so hell wie dieser Stern war, Sirius Black, noch am Leben gewesen.

Seit Sirius gestorben ist, stand Remus jede Nacht an diesem Fenster in diesem kalten unbewohnten Raum sah stundenlang diesen einen Stern an, und er schien jedesmal ein bisschen heller zu leuchten. Vielleicht war es auch nur Remus' Einbildung, aber es schien ihm als wenn der Stern heller als jemals zuvor schien. Vielleicht war es Sirius' Weise, ihm zu sagen, das es ihm gut ging oder vielleicht war es ein Zeichen des Himmels das bedeutete, das mit Sirius alles in Ordnung war. Es klang warscheinlich ziemlich unglaubwürdig, aber Remus glaubte daran.

Immer wenn er die Sterne anschaute, wurde Remus daran erinnert, wieviele, die er liebgewonnen hatte, er schon an Mr. Tod verloren hatte. Jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor.

Der Schmerz vom Verlust seines Freundes stach immer noch frisch in seinem Herzen. Es war nur wenige Wochen her, da hatte er seinen einzig wahren Freund, der noch überlebt hatte, verloren: Sirius Black.

Die Szene von seinem Tod im Ministerium der Magie, als Sirius durch den Vorhang im Department der Mysterien gefallen ist, spielte sich immer noch immer und immer wieder in seinem Bewusstsein ab. Er konnte immer noch das Lachen sehen, das noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht entschwunden ist, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihm mit einem Fluch getroffen hatte. Er konnte immer noch den Ausdruck der Überraschung, gemischt mit Angst sehen, als er langsam durch den Vorhang fiel, um nie wieder wiederzukommen.

Remus fühlte sich vollkommen alleine, jetzt, wo sein letzter Freund gegangen ist. Er war der letzte noch lebende Rumtreiber. Und jetzt war er alleine. Ohne einem seiner Freunde neben ihn, schien Sirius' Tod unscheinbar unwirklich.

In diesem Augenblick erwartete Remus fast, dass Sirius durch die Tür kommen würde, ihn auslachen und sagen würde, dass das ganze nur ein großer Scherz war, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und es für immer so bleiben würde.

Aber keiner kam. Die Tür sprang nicht auf. Er hörte kein bellendes Lachen. Keine sanften Fußtritte. Nichts.

Remus wollte es nicht glauben. Aber es war wahr. Sirius war tot. Tatze war tot. Und er würde nicht wiederkommen. Nicht jetzt. Nie wieder. Stumme Tränen rannten Remus' Wangen herunter und Trauer umhüllte ihn.

Er sehnte sich nach seinem Freund. Sehnte sich sein sein Murren zu hören. Sehnte sich seine Stimme zu hören. Aber das wird niemals wieder vorkommen.

Er riss seine Augen von den Sternen weg. Er durfte jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid verfallen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sirius war tot... tot... tot. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun und seine Misere würde ihm jetzt nicht weiterhelfen. Er musste vorwärtsschauen, ein neues Ziel anpeilen.

Remus stuzte. gab es denn noch etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt? James war tot. Peter hatte sie verraten. Und jetzt war auch Sirius unter die Toten gegangen. Gab es noch jemanden, für den er sein miserables Leben fortfahren würde?

'Ja' sagte ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. 'Es gibt jemanden, der von Sirius' Tod genauso tief getroffen ist wie du. Und es steht nicht gerade gut um ihn. Dieser Jemand steht im Moment vor den Toren Askabans. Hilf ihm. Tu ihm nicht dasselbe an, was Sirius widerfahren ist. Er hat es genausowenig verdient. Askaban wird ihn zerstören. Tu etwas. Befrei ihm von der Last. Tu es für Sirius. Er würde es von dir verlangen. Warum zögerst du?'

"Harry, ich kann nicht..." Remus' Hände griffen krampfhaft nach der Fensterbank. Er schluchzte. "Ich weiß nicht wie..." wieder schluchzte er. "E-es tut mir leid..." er fiel auf die Knie, "Es tut mir so leid...Sirius...bitte verzeih mir...ich konnte deinem Patensohn nicht helfen..." Der Siriusstern versank im westlichen Horizont. 'Es ist wahr,' sagte er 'du kannst jetzt nichts tun. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Remus, Harry wird es schaffen, ich bin mir sicher.'

I

**Der letzte Rumtreiber**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**

Reviews:

laser-jet: Danke :o)

Lily13: Der Wärter hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Die Dementoren sind entweder zu Voldie übergetreten oder sie führen eine Art Unabhängigkeitskrieg. Mrs. Wieselbach ist ein harter Typ und sie bleibt auch nicht unnötig lange dort. Und Harry... nunja, wir wissen, dass er ein sehr besonderer Mensch ist... Erklärung im nächsten Chap (vielleicht)

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke das nächste Chap ist auch schon halb fertig. (darauf musst du nicht so lange warten)

siriusfan: Danke ;o)


	9. Das hohe Gericht

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

I

**Kapitel IX**

I

**II**

I

**Das hohe Gericht**

I

Heute war das Ministerium überfüllter als jemals zuvor, Hexen und Zauberer rannten die Gänge und Hallen auf und ab, Leute grüßten einander, unterhielten sich über das große Ereignis, das sich bald anbahnen würde. Aufgeregtes Geflüster, hier und da ein interessiertes Gemurmel. Die Vertreter von Zaubererstaaten aus aller Welt waren gekommen, um vom vielleicht außergewöhnlichsten Verbrechen in der Geschichte der Zaubererei zu berichten. Verkaufsstände und Werbebanner waren überall entlang der Wände zu finden. Man musste mehrere Auroren einsetzen, um die Menschenmassen zu kontrollieren. Denn viele waren verwirrt, sie wussten nicht, was sie glauben sollten. Glaubte man das eine, widersprach man dem anderen. Voldemort soll zurückgekommen sein. Sirius Black soll tot sein. Und der Junge-der-lebte soll gemordet haben. Das Ganze war absurd, unglaubwürdig und völlig zusammenhanglos. So glaubte man jedenfalls. Und doch soll es irgendwie wahr sein.

Ein zeitweiliger Beobachter hätte die Menschenmasse als ein einziges Durcheinander aus ungerichteter Bewegung betrachtet, Keiner hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel. Leute liefen, weil sie liefen und standen, weil sie standen. Der Beobachter würde auch ein ungewöhnliches Maß an Kommunikation beobachten, denn in einer solch unsicheren Zeit, in einer solchen schwierigen Phase der Geschichte der Zauberei war es wichtig, sich eine Meinung zu bilden, es wurde viel diskutiert, und das nicht nur mit Worten, sehr oft musste ein Auror eingreifen, um zwei sich duellierende Zauberer auseinanderzutreiben. Man war vorsichtig. Übervorsichtig sogar. Wer nicht auf seiner Seite war, war sein Feind. Die Menschenmassen wirbelten auf und der Kochkessel des Temperaments brodelte.

Ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt floss der Hauptstrom des Flusses aus Menschen in eine bestimmte Richtung. Leute stürmten in die Fahrstühle und fuhren in die vorletzte Etage. Es dauerte nur weige Minuten und die unteren Flure waren wie leer gefegt. Jeder eilte Richtung Gerichtssaale in der Hoffnung noch einen Platz zu bekommen. Einen Platz im Gerichtssaal selbst bekam kaum einer. Viele Leute standen vor Leinwänden, die die Vorgänge im Saal sehr genau projizierten.

Der Minister Fudge stand auf einem sehr hohen Podest, der durch einen hölzernen Zaun geschützt wurde. Er hatte sich für dieses Gericht extra hergerichtet, denn dies war kein normales Ereignis, er musste für die vielen Hexen und Zauberer selbstsicher auftreten, sie brauchten in so einer schweren Zeit seine moralische Unterstützung. Die rote, elegant um den Körper geschwungene Robe unterstützte seine majestätische Ausstrahlung.

Neben ihm saß die Verhörerin des Gerichtes, Madame Amelia Bones. Sorgenfalten makierten ihr Gesicht, sie wirkte sehr angespannt. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Madame Marieta Mesquinn, der Staatsanwältin, die die Anklage vorlesen würde.

Albus Dumbledore saß etwas abseits, schräg gegenüber von einen Kettenstuhl. Er trug heute einen dunkelvioletten Umhang und ein spontan fröhliches Lächeln. Ein dickes Buch und mehrere dicht beschriebene Pergamente lagen vor ihm verteilt. Er las sie sich aufmerksam durch, während er zufrieden auf einen Zitronenbonbon kaute.

Auf der Rechten Seite des Raumes waren mehrere Bänke hintereinandergestellt, auf denen die Leute des magischen Komitees saßen und sich mehr oder weniger sporadisch unterhielten.

Auf der linken Seite des Raumes saßen die Zeugen und die Angehörigen der Zeugen sowie die Angehörigen des Angeklagten. Dazwischen saßen mehrere gut angesehene Bürger und Bürgerinnen. Von ihnen unterhielt sich keiner, alles was gesagt werden musste, ist schon vorher gesagt worden.

Es herrschte eine Bedrückte Stimmung unter der Familie Weasley, die sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren beide in tiefes nachdenkliches Schweigen gehüllt. Rechts und links von ihnen saßen ihre Söhne und Tochter minus Percy. Ron und Hermine hielten sich in einer einarmigen Umarmung, in der der eine den anderen tröstete. Sie suchten beide in ihren Erinnerungen von der Vergangenheit nach Anzeichen von Harrys Mordverhalten und fanden keine.

Viele Mitglieder des Ordens waren anwesend, auch sie sprachen nicht. Das bedrückte Schweigen wurde nur ab und zu von einem Schluchzer von Ginny unterbrochen, deren Gesicht tränenüberströmt war, nur schwer konnte sie einen weiteren Schluchzer unterdrücken. Ihr Bruder Bill legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Von der linken Seite des Raumes kamen viele hoffnungsvolle Blicke, die auf Dumbledore fielen. Nur ein Blick war anklagend, es war der von Remus Lupin.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Tür, als diese sich öffnete. Zwei Dementoren kamen herein, zwischen sich trugen sie einen leblos scheinenden Körper. Hermine und Ron schnappten überrascht nach Luft. Remus schloss traurig die Augen. Harry Potter sah nicht gesund aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Gesicht war eine schmerzverzogene Maske. Die Dementoren trugen ihn mehr, als dass er selber lief. Die wässrige-Suppen-Diät ist ihm warscheinlich auch nicht gut bekommen. Seine Rippen waren durch die dünne Häftlingsrobe zu erkennen, seine Wangen waren eingefallen.

Ginny schluchzte.

Harry merkte kaum, wie die Dementoren ihn an den Kettenstuhl fesselten. Von ihm kam kein Widerstand. Leute in den Zuschauerreihen und vor der Leinwand starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Die Ketten hingen lose an Harrys erstaunlich dünnen Handgelenken. Langsam entschwand die Kälte unter seiner Haut, als die Dementoren sich entfernten und den Saal verließen.

Zaghaft öffnete Harry die Augen und musste fast stöhnen, als er das antike Gesicht des Schuldirektors über sich gebeugt sah. Dumbledore lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Harry zog eine Grimasse.

Es war dann, als der Direktor Amelia Bones ein Zeichen gab, dass diese sich aufrichtete und sich räusperte. Mit einem Mal waren die Gespräche verstummt, die im Saal noch liefen. Die Zuschauer vor der Leinwand hielten den Atem an.

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wir sind heute hier versammelt, um über das Schicksal von Harry James Potter zu entscheiden." sie nickte Harry müde zu. "Madame Mesquinn, wenn sie bitte die Anklage vorlesen würden." Sie gab Mrs. Mesquinn ein müdes Nicken und setzte sich, kaum einen Seufzer unterdrückend.

Mrs. Mesquinn kramte ihren Notizblock hervor und begann darin zu blättern, nach mehreren Sekunden peinlicher Suche hatte sie das Dokument gefunden, nach welchem sie gesucht hatte. Sie stand nicht ohne dabei den Stuhl umkippen zu lassen auf. "Ähem...Mr. Potter wird zur Last gelegt, Mrs. Arabella Figg mit einem Avadra Kedavra ermordet zu haben."

"Danke Mrs. Mesquinn, das war sehr hilfreich von ihnen." sagte Dumbledore mit den Augen blinzelnd. Harry stöhnte.

Bones forderte Madame Mesquinn auf, sich zu setzen. Das tat sie auch, aber nicht ohne den Stuhl wieder aufzuheben, dabei die Notiz fallen zu lassen und beim Aufheben der Notiz den Stuhl widerum fallen zu lassen. Bones seufzte.

"Mr. Potter, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" wandte sie sich an Harry. Dumbledore lächelte.

"Ich habe Mrs. Figg nicht ermordet." antwortete Harry und vefluchte dabei seine kratzige Stimme. Er räusperte sich. "Als ich zum Tatort kam, fand ich sie schon tot auf." Dumbledore gab ihm einen tadelnden Blick.

Bones nickte skeptisch. "Kann man das nachweisen?" fragte sie Dumbedore.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nein. Harry," er wies mit der Hand in Harrys Richtung, "wurde kurz nach der Tat am Tatort gefunden, und nur er selbst kann sagen, wo er sich zur Tatzeit befand. Keiner hat ihn gesehen."

Bones fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht "Also kein Alibi?"

Dumbledore nickte wehmütig "Nein, keins." nur seine Augen funkelten verdächtig lebhaft.

Minister Fudge, der sich noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet hat, räusperte sich laut. "Also können wir von Potter als Mörder ausgehen?" fragte er auf eine unannehmlich direkte Weise. Im Gerichtssaal wuchs das Gemurmel an, das sich nach draußen vor der Leinwand ausweitete.

Bones gab ihm mit einen pikierten Blick zu verstehen, das soetwas erst im Urteil geäußert werden darf. "Wir sollten erst Mr. Potters Zauberstab auf die Nutzung des Todesfluches hin untersuchen. Mr. Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nickte, griff nach einem länglichen Päckchen, und überreichte es Bones in feierlicher Weise. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, es mit Schutzzaubern vor Manipulation zu schützen."

Bones lächelte schwach. "Aber Mr. Dumbledore, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." sie nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

Remus und Harry tauschten Blicke. Bevor Dumbledore den Zauberstab mit Schutzzaubern gegen Manipulation geschützt hatte, hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, eben diesen zu manipulieren, um es dann mit den Schutzzaubern zu vertuschen.

Harry ließ sich niedergeschlagen noch tiefer in den Kettenstuhl fallen. Diese Geste wurde von vielen Beobachtern fehlinterpretiert. Die Spannung stieg. Dumbledore grinste selbstgefällig.

Bones öffnete das Päckchen und holte einen länglichen Holzstab heraus. Sie nickte der Reihe nach Dumbledore, Fudge, Mesquinn und dem Komitee im allgemeinen zu. _"Prior Incatado."_ wurde der Fluchumkehrzauber aktiviert.

Harry seufzte. Der Zauberstab sprach für sich. Langsam stieg der grünlich schimmernde Schatten des Geistes einer alten Dame aus der Spitze. Ihre Augen waren zu Schrecken geweitet, ihre Lippen waren so schmal wie die eines Toten. Ron und Hermine keuchten ungläubig, die Weasleys erblassten, Ginny schluchzte und Remus schloss die Augen. Ein aufgeregtes Geflüster war unter den Zuschauern zu hören. _'der letzte Beweis...' _Vor der Leinwand brach ein Tumult aus. _'Harry Potter - ein Mörder, unglaublich...' _Dumbledore grinste wie ein Wahnsinniger.

Bones klopfte mit dem Hammer. "Ruhe im Saal!" das Gemurmel legte sich wieder.

Mesquinn fand eine Feder und riss eine Seite aus dem Notizbuch. "Also...Avadra Kedavra an Arabella Figg, ist das korrekt?" fragte sie nonchalant.

Bones nickte gereizt und murmelte die Aufhebung des Zaubers. _"Deletrius." _Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich in den Richterstuhl zurück. "Mr. Potter, was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" sie bedachte Harry mit einem traurigen Blick.

"Nichts." sagte Harry bestimmt. Im Saal konnte man eine Nadel fallen hören. Dumbledores Grinsen war breiter als jemals zuvor.

Bones war nicht wenig schockiert. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Sie geben also zu, den Mord an Mrs. Figg begangen zu haben?"

"Nein, nein." sagte Harry. "Ich habe Mrs. Figg nicht ermordet." Bones hob eine Augenbraue. Vor der Leinwand diskutierte man verwirrt. "Ich habe aber auch keine Beweise für meine Unschuld vorzulegen."

Fudge bauschte sich empört auf. "Potter, wenn sie glauben, mit uns Spielchen treiben zu können, sind sie hier falsch."

Bones hob beruhigend eine Hand. "Falls sie wirklich unschuldig sein sollten, Mr. Potter, wird es sicher einen Weg geben, diese auch beweisen zu können."

"Danke, Mrs. Bones." sagte Harry.

Fudge schnaubte abfällig, "Der '_Prior Incatado' _ist eindeutig. Potter hat den Avadra Kedadra an diesen Squib angewandt. Was gibt es da noch zu diskutieren?"

"Du darfst die besondere Persönlichkeit dieses Jungen nicht vergessen, Cornelius." sagte Dumbledore und blickte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Vor der Leinwand hörte man zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Wir sprechen über Harry Potter. Er hat nicht nur für den Niedergang des ersten Krieges gesorgt. Er war auch Zeuge der Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort," kollektives Keuchen. "die du so vehement ignoriert hast." Das Gemurmel brach von neuen an.

"Ruhe!" rief Bones. Ruhe trat ein. "Es ist nicht Aufgabe dieses Gerichtes, über die Motive des Mordes zu spekulieren, sondern zu verurteilen. Mr. Potter, sind sie sich der Ausmaße des Vergehens bewusst?"

"Ja, ich glaube schon." sagte Harry. Dumbledore rieb sich die Hände.

"Dann wissen sie sicher auch, dass einem Mord lebenslange Strafe in Askaban folgt."

Harry schluckte. Er nickte. Hermine und Ron weinten stumme Tränen der Trauer.

"Amelia, du darfst seine Rolle im Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht vergessen." warf Dumbledore ein. "Und außerdem ist er noch ein junger Mann, der ein langes Leben vor sich hat," Harry schnaubte leicht amüsiert. "Ich würde die Strafe auf zehn Jahre beschränken."

Fudge nickte, "Sie sind wie immer sehr nachgiebig, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore grinste in sich hinein. "Ja, sehr nachgiebig." nickte er.

Bones schaute überrascht zwischen Dumbledore und Fudge hin und her. Mit einem verängstigen Blick auf Harry fuhr sie fort, "Die Verhandlung ist hiermit geschlossen. Ich möchte die Zeugen für ihr Kommen bedanken. Die Beweisführung konnte ohne sie durchgeführt werden." empörtes Gemurmel unter den Zeugen. "Das Gericht und das Komitee zieht sich zur Urteilsfindung zurück." Sie erhob sich. Das Komitee tat es ihr nach. Der Raum leerte sich. Nur Harry, Dumbledore und die Zeugen blieben zurück. Es herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen.

"Im Namen des Volkes verlese ich folgendes Urteil," Bones seufzte ein, zwei mal. "Das Komitee hat den Angeklagten für schuldig entschieden," heftiges Gemurmel. Pfiffe, Buhrufe, Weinen. Der Saal wurde zu einem Kochkessel unterschiedlichster Gefühle. "Ruhe!" Bones klopfte mit dem Hammer. Der Saal verstummte augenblicklich. "Das Ausmaß der Strafe bemisst sich auf zehn Jahre im Strafgefängnis Askaban. Sie dürfen sich setzen." Stühle rüttelten. Bones sprach noch weiter. Sie bedauerte den Hergang der Ereignisse. Sie rief dazu auf, den dunklen Mächten Widerstand zu leisten. In einer Zeit der Zersplitterung der Zauberergesellschaft zusammenzuhalten. Aufzustehen und Nein zu sagen, wenn es nötig war. Den Mut zu haben, weiter zu leben. Trotz der Wolke aus Zerstörung und Hass, die über den Köpfen jedes einzelnen von ihnen schwebte.

Das, was sie über Harry sagte, stimmte nur zu einem gewissen Teil, der dem Leser sehr wohl bekannt ist. Harry war ein Beispiel, für das, was nicht geschehen durfte. Er hatte unter der ständigen Bedrohung durch Dem- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden-darf und unter dem belastenden Druck der Öffentlichkeit leben müssen. Und war schließlich zerbrochen.

"Lasst uns dafür kämpfen, dass solch ein tragisches Schicksal sich nicht wiederholt." Bones hob beschwörend die Hand. Der Saal war still. Keiner regte sich. Auf jeder Stirn waren tiefe Falten des Nachdenkens gelegt. Jedem ging Bones' Rede durch den Kopf. Jeder dachte nach, über seine Familie die Zukunft, Du- weißt- schon- wer...

_Fast_ jeder dachte nach. Dumbledore steckte sich einen Zitronebonbon in den Mund und kaute genüßlich. Harry wandte angewidert seinen Blick ab. Bones schloss die Augen.

"Du solltest auch mal Zitronebonbons probieren, Harry. Sie schmecken wirklich köstlich." Dumbledore erlebte gerade den besten Moment seines Lebens. Harry nickte unbewusst. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Hermine und Ron, zu jeden einzelnen der Weasleys. Remus weinte. Ein letzter Blick, bevor der Abgrund seines Lebens kam. Er würde sie erst in sehr langer Zeit sehen. Vielleicht auch nie wieder.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Dementoren schwebten in den Saal. Die Temperatur sank unmittelbar. Jeder fror. Jedem wurde speiübel. Die Dementoren näherten sich dem Kettenstuhl, Dumbledore trat beiseite. Ein Dementor löste die Ketten.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Harry. Lebe wohl." Dumbledore winkte und lächelte ein breites Lächeln. Seine Augen tanzten.

Das war das letzte, was Harry sehen konnte, bevor er der Realität entschwand und in finstere Träume versank.

I

**Das hohe Gericht**

I

**II**

I

**Ende. **

**..I**

**VV**

**.Y**


	10. Mister Tod

Geht die Uhr beständig vor,

schießt du bald ein Eigentor.

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel 10**

I

**II**

I

**Mister Tod**

I

Nur wenige Menschen kannten den Ort an dem ihre Lebenszeit gemessen wurde. Nur wenige Menschen wussten, dass es überhaupt einen solchen Ort gibt. Nur wenige Menschen interessierte es.

Weitab von den Grenzen der Realität in den unendlichen Weiten des Nichts gab es einen solchen Ort. Er schwebte zwischen nichts und nichts und war direkter Nachbar von Miss Schicksal und Mister Traum. Mister Tod war dazu da, die Seelen der Verstorbenen in die Ewigkeit zu geleiten.

Wagen wir einen Blick in das irreale Zuhause des Senselmanns.

Sanduhren unterschiedlicher Form und Größe säumten die langen Regale im langen Gang. Die Reihe der Regale war so lang wie der Gang. Und der Gang hatte keinen Anfangs- und Endpunkt, obwohl er sehr geradlinig verlief. Jede Sanduhr hatte ein oberes und ein unteres Gefäß, das für die vergangene und noch übriggebliebene Zeit stand. dazwischen war ein Rohr in dem kleine Sandkörnchen unablässig vom oberen in das untere Gefäß rieselten. Manche Sanduhren hatten das obere Gefäß fast vollständig gefüllt, die hatten eine sehr lange Lebenszeit vor sich. Bei manchen rieselte das letzte oder vorletzte Körnchen unendlich langsam in das untere Gefäß. Die würden bald sterben. Ab und zu materialisierten sich neue Sanduhren in vorher freie Plätze und das erste Sandkörnchen begann seinen Weg nach unten und die Uhr des neuen Lebens begann zu ticken. Es gab keine Sanduhren, deren oberes Gefäß leer war, denn sobald das letzte Sandkörnchen seinen Weg nach unten gefunden hatte, verschwand es und tauchte im Büro von Mister Tod wieder auf.

Mister Tods Büro war vielleicht das seltsamste Büro, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Wenn man es sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte, denn das Büro war bar jeglicher Realität und existierte eigentlich gar nicht. So sah es auch aus - als wenn es nicht existieren würde.

Die Wände waren unendlich hoch und breit, die Decke war so irreal, sie hörte auf zu sein und verschwand, um an einem anderen Ort Decke zu sein. Der Fußboden interessierte den nicht-existenten Beobachter besonders, da er sich auf ihr fortbewegen musste, um in die Mitte des Raumes zu gelangen. In der Mitte des Raumes konnte man von der eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Tür aus nicht viel mehr als nur einen Bürotisch und mehrere Regale erkennen.

Nun war es für den nicht-existenten Beobachter unmöglich, zur Mitte des Raumes zu gelangen. Denn wie eben schon erwähnt, waren die Wände unendlich lang, daher hatte der Raum unendlich große Ausmaße.

Der Leser möge nicht verzweifeln, indem er versucht, sich diesen Raum vorzustellen. Dieser Raum ist jenseits jeglicher menschlicher Vorstellungskraft, Beim Versuch, sich nicht-existente unendlich lange Wände vorzustellen, ist Versagen vorprogrammiert.

Nun wollen wir das unmögliche möglich machen und den Beobachter von der Tür zur Mitte des Raumes transportieren. Der unmögliche und nicht-existierende Beobachter beobachtete, dass ein Skelett, das mit einem schwarzen Tuch umhüllt ist, an einer Nachgestaltung eines Bürotisches der 90er Jahre saß. neben ihn lehnte eine Sense, die so scharf war, dass sie Luft zerschneiden konnte. Die Unmöglichkeit wollen wir mal außer Acht lassen.

Mister Tod war schlecht gelaunt, falls das für ein nichts empfindenes und nichts fühlendes Wesen überhaupt möglich ist. Mister Tod empfand nichts, als er die Sanduhr in seiner knöchernden Hand beobachtete und mehrmals um ihre Achse drehte. Er stellte die Sanduhr abwechselnd auf das untere und auf das obere Gefäß. Kein Sandkorn rieselte durch das Röhrchen hindurch. Wenn Mister Tod sich ärgern könnte, würde er es jetzt tun. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Sanduhren kaputt gingen, und das Röhrchen verstopft wurde. Diese ungewöhnlich große Sanduhr hatte er beim Kontrollgang im Gang der Lebenszeit gefunden. Unterhalb des Unteren Gefäßes, im Gefäßhalter, war ein Name eingraviert,

_Tom Vorlost Riddle_

Mister Tod mochte diesen Menschen nicht. Er konnte zwar sowieso nicht mögen, aber falls er wirklich einmal die Fähigkeit erlangen würde, Gefühle zu fühlen, würde er diesen Menschen abgrundtief hassen. Nicht, dass er hasste, dass dieser Mensch für den Niedergang vieler anderer Sanduhren im Gang verantwortlich zu machen war, nein, damit war er einverstanden. Er gehörte zum natürlichen Prozess des Lebens, dass bestimmte Sanduhren andere Sanduhren dazu anregten, schneller zu laufen. Er nannte es die Beeinflussung der Sanduhren untereinander.

Was ihn an Tom Riddle störte, war etwas ganz anderes. Er hatte den natürlichen Lauf seiner Sanduhr unterbrochen und das Röhrchen verstopft. Jetzt würde kein Sandkörnchen mehr das obere Gefäß verlassen. Riddle würde unendlich lange leben.

Mister Tod wusste, dass er die Verstopfung nie aufheben könnte. Er wusste es. Nicht weil er wusste, dass Verstopfungen des Röhrchens im Allgemeinen nicht aufhebbar waren, das war nicht der Fall.

Eine Eigenschaft der irrealen Götter war, dass sie alles wussten. Sie wussten, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie wussten, was in der Gegenwart geschah _und_ sie wussten, was in der Zukunft geschehen würde. Sie wussten alles. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht wussten.

Mister Tod wusste, dass die Verstopfung nicht aufgehoben sein würde. Er würde die Verstopfung nie aufheben. Er würde es zu keinem Zeitpunkt der Zukunft tun. Tom Vorlost Riddle würde unendlich lange leben.

Mister Tod hatte keine Gefühle und konnte nicht überlegen. Einfach, weil er schon wusste, welche Entscheidung er im nächsten Moment treffen würde. Daher wusste er auch, dass er jetzt Harry Potter einen Besuch abstatten würde.

Mister Tod schliff seine Sense, die so scharf war, dass sie Luft zerschneiden konnte, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Realität.

I

**Mister Tod**

I

**II**

I

**Ende **

Welcher Titel für die Story geffällt euch am besten? Mir fällft die Enftscheidunfg etwas schwer. (tschuldige, Probleme mit der F-Taste...)

Viel Spaß biszum nächsten Chap,

Liebe Grüße

FFrodo


	11. Askaban

Triffst du morgens einen Gnom,

fährst du abends Autodrom.

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel 12**

I

**II**

I

**Askaban**

I

Harry blickte über das Meer hinaus, in die unendlichen Weiten des Nordmeeres. Askaban befand sich weit oberhalb von Schottland auf einer Insel. Sie war so gut wie Hogwarts befestigt, wenn nicht sogar noch besser. Die Schutzwälle waren gegen alle Möglichkeiten des Eindringens gesichert. Apparieren konnte man in Askaban nicht. Portschlüssel funktionierten auch nicht. Keiner hatte bisher auch nur daran gedacht, Askaban ans Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen. Auf magischem Wege kam man weder heraus noch herein. Askaban war sicher. etwas sicherer als Hogwarts und weit weniger sicher als Gringotts. Keiner hatte es bisher geschafft, ohne fremde Hilfe aus Askaban auszubrechen. Abgesehen von Sirius Black natürlich.

Die Wellen schlugen gegen den Bootsrand, das Segel knatterte. Der kalte Wind blies Harry scharf ins Gesicht. Er versuchte den Kopf abzuwenden, was ihm nicht gelang. Seine Bewegungsfreiheit war stark eingeschränkt, Die Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden. Und am rechten Fuß war eine schwere Kette befestigt, an deren Ende eine metallende Kugel hing, die mindestens halb so schwer war, wie er selbst. Das sollte ihm im Falle der Flucht das Weglaufen um einiges erschweren.

Der einzige positive Aspekt war wohl, dass man die Dementoren auf dem Festland zurückgelassen hatte. Die Wächter, die Harry übersetzten, wollten sich nicht unnötigem Grauen aussetzen. Harry schnaubte.

"Morgen, Mr. Potter. Gut geschlafen?" Mrs. Wieselbach trat hinter ihn. Sie war wie immer spontan gut gelaunt und setzte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf.

Harry drehte sich um. Er deutete ein kleines Lächeln an. "Morgen. Mir geht's ganz gut, danke." er wandte sich ab, um weiterhin in die Fern zu starren.

"Du musst nicht lügen." Wieselbach schaute ihn an. "Ich weiß genau, dass die folgende Zeit gar nicht angenehm für dich wird. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Du wirst froh sein, wenn du etwas früher als andere stirbst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das kann ihnen doch egal sein." Er wich ihren intensiven Blick aus. "Was wollen sie?"

Wieselbach grinste "Och, nichts. nur mit dir unterhalten. Aber du scheinst heute nicht sonderlich gesprächig zu sein."

Harry nickte unmerklich. "Ich habe nachgedacht."

Wieselbach lachte, "Über was?"

"Das Gericht..." sagte Harry.

Wieselbah nickte interessiert.

"Es war nicht fair." Harry schaute Wieselbach in die Augen, "Es war in der Beweisführung nicht gründlich genug. Veritasserum wurde nicht angewandt und der eine Beweis war leicht manipulierbar."

Wieselbach sah ihn skeptisch an, "Veritasserum ist höchst illegal. und für Minderjährige ungesund. Man verwendet es heutzutage nicht mehr, weil die Nebenwirkungen zu groß sind." stellte Wieselbach fest.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Für die Wahrheit würde ich Nebenwirkungen gerne aufs Spiel setzen."

Wieselbach schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Die Wahrheit ist, dass du gemordet hast, Potter."

Harry senkte den Kopf. "Nehmen wir einfach mal an, ich wäre unschuldig und Dumbledore würde mir den Mord anhängen wollen."

Wieselbach nickte, "Falls du wirklich unschuldig wärst, hätte allein Dumbledore die Beweise manipulieren können."

Harry nickte, " - und er hatte Erfolg. Bevor er die Schutzzauber auf den Zauberstab legte, hatte er den '_Prior Incatado' _manipuliert. Er war der Letzte, der Mrs.Figg noch lebend gesehen hatte und - mit einem ehemaligen Todesser als einzigen, der ausgesagt hatte, hat er ein zweifelhaftes Alibi."

Wieselbach sah ihn erschrocken an. "So ist das also. Dumbledore ist wirklich ein Schwein."

Harry hob den Kopf. "Sie glauben mir?"

Wieselbach schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen." sie schluckte, "Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll."

Harry nickte, "Ich kann's verstehen."

Wieselbach lächelte, "Eins weiß ich sicher, Dumbledore ist ein Riesenvollidiot. Das Symbol unserer Hoffnung gegen Voldemort wegzusperren und als sein Verteidiger zu versagen ist beides nicht gut für sein Image. Was hat er eigentlich vor?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Das weiß ich auch nicht."

Wieselbach schwieg. Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Gesicht.

Am Horizont tauchte ein schwarzer Punkt auf. Er würde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute größer. Eine Insel aus hohen schwarzen Felsen wurde sichtbar. Große Wellen peitschten gegen die Brandung und kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Harry zitterte.

Die Gefängnismauern Askabans ragten aus den Felsen hervor. Kleine niedrige Türme säumten hier und da das Fensterlose Hauptgebäude. Deren gesichtslose, dunkelgraue Mauern strahlten Leere und Kälte aus.

Askaban wirkte von weiten plump und ausdruckslos. Keiner würde den Anblick als gefährlich und fürchterregend betrachten. Denn eigentlich war nur der oberirdische Teil zu sehen. Das Verlies war mindestens doppelt so groß, wie der oberirdische Teil. Und es sah mindestens viermal so grausam und fürchterregend aus.

Das bemerkte Harry als er die Gänge und Treppen hinunterlief. Die Dementoren wurden zwar auf die andere Seite des Gefängnisses getrieben, da die Wächter noch da waren, aber trotzdem schlug ihm schon jetzt eine eisige Kälte entgegen. Ihm schauderte.

Harry hinkte sehr stark mit dem rechten Bein, kein Wunder, musste er doch die Kugel hinter sich herziehen. Der Metallring, an dem die Kette mit der Kugel hing, scheuerte an der Haut von seinem Knöchel. Harry hinkte und stolperte.

Wieselbach lockerte den Griff. Sie war die einzige, die ihm Beachtung schenkte. Die anderen Männer und Frauen gingen mit stumpfsinnigen Blicken voraus.

Die Prozession glich einem Todesmarsch. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Ab und an verließ ein Wächter die Gruppe und bog in einen anderen Gang hinein.

Auch Wieselbach wirkte ungewöhnlich traurig.

Wieselbach bemerkte Harrys fragenden Blick, "Es gab kürzlich einen Unfall. Ein Wächter wurde versehentlich von einem Dementoren geküsst." sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Arbeitsrisiko."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Scheint kein sonderlich schöner Beruf zu sein. Warum macht ihr das eigentlich?"

"Och, es wird wirklich gut bezahlt. Und für uns ist es schon nach vierundzwanzig Stunden vorüber." antwortete sie gelassen. "Wir werden in Schichten abgewechselt. Täglich kommt ein Boot herüber und bringt eine neue Wächtermannschaft, die alte fährt nach Hause und genießt einen zweimonatigen Urlaub. So ist das hier immer. Die Gefangenen sollen die meisten Qualen haben."

Harry schauderte wirklich. Das, was ihn erwartete sah nicht angenehm aus...

Sie gelangten immer tiefer in den Berg hinein. Sie waren längst mehr als hundert Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel. Die Kälte nahm zu und die Anzahl der Fackeln, die ihnen den Weg geleiteten wurde immer spärlicher. Die Gruppe der Wächter bestand nur noch aus Wieslbach, Harry und einem ziemlich grimmig dreinschauenden alten Mann. Auch dieser bog nach einer gewissen Zeit zu einem Gang ab, der in die oberen Bereiche führte. Nur Wieselbach und Harry stiegen weiterhin in die unendlichen Tiefen des Verließes hinab.

Harrys Füße wurden schwer wie Blei, das viele Laufen hatte seinen schon so mitgenommenen Körper stark ermüdet. Die Kugel wurde mit jedem Schritt schwerer. "Hat man schon mal an den Bau eines Fahrstuhls gedacht?" fragte er gereizt.

Wieselbach lachte. "Du gehst nur einmal hier herunter, Freundchen. Beschwer dich mal nicht."

Harry schnaubte mehr erschöpft als verächtlich. "Wann sind wir angekommen?"

Wieselbach zuckte mit den Schulern. "Wir müssen in den Hochsicherheitsbereich. Meiner Meinung nach übertrieben, muss ich dir sagen." Sie holte einen Pergamentfetzen hervor, "Meine Güte! Zelle '0140263', das ist die Nummer, die Srius Black auch hatte..." sie war sprachlos.

Harry musste lachen. "Man beachte die Ironie." er hustete.

Wieselbach schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Selbst wenn Harry Potter schuldig wäre, was sie immer mehr bezweifelte, konnte man das einem kleinen Jungen wie ihm nicht antun. Er würde daran zerbrechen. An den Dementoren, an der Kälte und an den eigenen Gedanken. Potter wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete.

Daher beschloss Wieselbach auch, das Buch, welches aus der Tasche von Potters Gefängnisrobe herausragte zu ignorieren. Eigentlich müsste sie es ja konfiszieren. Aber Potter zuliebe tat sie es nicht. Vielleicht konnte er mit diesem Roman dem Gefängnis seiner Gedankenwelt entfliehen...

Sie ahnte nicht wie nahe an der Wahrheit sie damit lag...und welchen Gefallen sie damit dem kleinen Jungen in den verwaschenen und übergroßen Gefängnisroben tat.

Sie hielten vor einer schweren Tür aus hartem Holz. Das wuchtige Schloss grinste Harry in unverhohlender Grausamkeit entgegen. Wieselbach holte einen großen Ring hervor, an dem mehrere Schlüssel aufgereiht waren.

Vom Gang selbst konnte man nur durch ein vergittertes Fenster in die Zelle sehen. Umso überraschter war Harry als die Tür aufsprang.

Die Zelle war _sehr_ einfach eingerichtet. Der Boden und die Decke bestanden aus kahlem Fels. In der Ecke, die der Tür gegenüber war, lag ein schmutziger mehrmals durchlöcherter Lappen, der sich als Decke eignete. Harry war entsetzt, _darin_ hatte Sirius zwölf Jahre seines Lebens verbracht? _Darin_ sollte Harry weitere zehn Jahre seines Lebens verbringen? Die kahle ausdruckslose Wand bejahte seine Fragen. Harry war angewidert. _Das_ verstoß gegen jegliche Menschenwürde.

Harry dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer sein, irrte sich aber gewaltig.

Als er mit zögerlichen Schritten in die Zelle trat, wurde er auf die seitlichen Wände aufmerksam. Sie bestanden nicht wie die Wand, in der die Tür eingelassen, und die Wand, die der Tür gegenüber war, aus dem Urgestein der Insel. Lange Gitterstäbe trennten den Bereich seiner Zelle vom dahinterliegenden Bereich. Eine andere Zelle.

Harry musste stöhnen, als er das Gesicht der kümmerlichen Gestalt in der rechten Zelle erkannte.

Von allen Leuten Askabans. Warum musste es unbedingt Malfoy sein? Wieselbach bemerkte sein Unbehagen und musste lachen.

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich durch die lauten Geräusche nicht stören und schnarchte kräftig weiter.

Harry schaute zu seinem linken Nachbarn. Den kannte er nicht. Bei seinen Anblick musste er unweigerlich an Pettigrew denken, auch er hatte ein Gesicht, dass an eine Maus erinnerte, auch er hatte eine untersetzte pummelige Gestalt. Wie Malfoy, nutzte er die kurzzeitige Abwesenheit der Dementoren, um ungestört schlafen zu können.

Wieselbach trat hinter ihn in die Zelle. "Schön hast du's hier." sagte sie im sarkastischen Tonfall.

Harry grinste, "Ich werd's genießen. Vor allem Malfoys Gesellschaft."

Wieselbach nickte, "Ich hab gehört, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass er verurteilt wurde."

Harry stöhnte, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

"Er wurde bei der Tat ertappt." Wieselbach nickte "Was hat er noch gleich getan? Sechs Jugendliche in der Abteilung der Mysterien angegriffen? Was habt ihr eigentlich dort gemacht? Der Zutritt zur Abteilung für Mysterien ist meines Wissens nach für Normalsterbliche nicht erlaubt. Woher wusstest du überhaupt, wonach du auch suchtest, was du dort finden würdest?"

Harry senkte den Kopf. "Ich war ab und zu dort gewesen..." nuschelte er.

Wieselbach nickte grinsend, "Soso..." sie lachte, "Da haben wir das Unschuldslamm enttarnt."

"Nein, nein," widersprach Harry hitzig, "Ich war nur im Traum dort gewesen. Und immer nur ein Stückchen weiter."

"Soso,... Im Traum, hm?" Wieselbach grinste breit, "Die Todesser waren auch nur im Traum dort?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf "Das war eine Falle von Voldemort."

"Du, Potter, ich möchte dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber manchmal klingen deine Geschichte etwas unglaubwürdig. Ich glaub, ich muss das mal etwas ausführlicher hören, um wirklich die ganzen Zusammenhänge nachvollziehen zu können."

Harry nickte. "Ziemlich viel ist der allgemeinen Zaubererwelt unbekannt. Manches sollte aufgedeckt werden," er dachte dabei an Pettigrew und seinen Verrat und an Sirius' Unschuld. "anderes sollte weiterhin geheim bleiben." er dachte dabei an die Prophezeihung.

Harry sah Wieselbach an, die über seine Worte nachdachte. "Sie sind ein wirklich netter und aufrichtiger Mensch, Mrs. Wieselbach. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, sie kennengelernt zu haben."

Wieselbach schüttelte Harry die Hand. "Mir auch, Potter. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, das Boot fährt sonst ohne uns ab. Tschau Potter." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, es fiel ihr schwer, Potter in dieser kahlen Zelle in diesen grausamen Verlies zurückzulassen und seinem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Rückartig wandte sie sich um und stürmte in wilder Flucht aus der Zelle. Die Tür krachte ins Schloss.

So theatralisch dem Leser der Abschied auch scheinen mag, man möge Harrys hoffnungslose Situation beachten.

Harry lief ein paar mal in der Zelle auf und ab, wobei er die Kugel hinter sich her schieben musste.Er verbrauchte damit wertvolle Körperenergie.

Dann legte er sich auf die Decke und sann vor sich hin. Die Kälte ging bis in die Knochen.

Ein Dementor begann sich zu nähern.

Malfoy grunzte.

Harry wandte ihm den Rücken zu und seufzte.

I

**Askaban**

I

**II**

I

**Ende.**


	12. Die große Verschwörung

Wenn die Sonne untergeht,

ist's zum Aufstehn etwas spät.

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel 11**

I

**II**

I

**Die große Verschwörung**

I

Grimmauld Platz war ungemein geschäftigt. Ordensmitglieder gingen aus und ein. Man nickte sich im Vorbeigehen zu, erzählte von den nicht ganz so geheimen Geheimmissionen und war ansonsten guter Dinge.

Jetzt, wo die Auferstehung Lord Voldemorts offiziell bekannt gegeben wurde, ist der Orden in seiner Mitgliederzahl enorm gestiegen. Dumbledore hatte eine Verdreifachung des durchschnittlichen Zuwachses verzeichnet, Moody bildete neue Rekruten aus und Molly Weasley versorgte die Familien, die im Hauptquartier Unterschlupf suchten. Der Orden war so groß, wie noch nie.

Du- weißt- schon- wer verhielt sich ungewöhnlich ruhig. Nicht so wie letztes Jahr. Aber dennoch viel zu ruhig. Einige Muggelhäuser wurden schon überfallen, auf denen sich das dunkle Mal befand. Soweit man es feststellen konnte, bildete auch Du-weißt-schon-wer Rekruten aus. Aber ansonsten konnte man nicht viel Aktivität bemerken. Das Problem des Ordens war, dass keiner wusste, was der Gegner vorhatte. Die Pläne des dunklen Lordes blieben selbst den besten Spionen verborgen. Aber das kümmerte die meisten im Moment herzlich wenig. Man war froh, dass man keine großen Überfälle furchten musste, und die Todesseraktivität sich auf ein schwaches Minimum beschränkte. Man wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Hauptquartier aussähe, würde Voldemort tatsächlich zuschlagen.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny trafen sich in Rons Zimmer. Ron lies sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, Hermine und Ginny nahmen auf dem Bett gegenüber, in dem Harry letztes Jahr geschlafen hat, Platz. Ron und Ginny schauten Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine räusperte sich, "Es geht um Harry - "

Just in diesem Moment stürmten Fred und George durch die Tür. "Es geht um Harry, habt ihr gesagt?" - "Wir machen mit!" - "Jau, Wir können unseren Geldgeber doch nicht in Stich lassen."

Ron nickte, "Kommt rein, und macht die Tür zu."

Hermine räusperte sich wieder, "Harry ist unser aller bester Freund," sprach sie im monotonen Tonfall, ihre Augen waren vom vielen Heulen angeschwollen, das Sprechen machte ihr Mühe. "und er sitzt jetzt in Askaban. Wenn wir ihm nicht helfen wird er an den Dementoren zugrunde gehen und sterben."

Fred nickte ernst. "Wir werden ihm helfen."

"Wir müssen etwas tun." sagte George.

"Jawoll!" rief Ginny.

"Was sollen wir machen?" fragte Ron.

"Was _können_ wir machen?" spezialisierte Ginny die Frage.

Schweigen.

"Nichts." hauchte Hermine.

"Au ja, gute Idee." sagte Fred.

"Machen wir!" sagte George.

"Jawoll." sagte Ginny.

Harry war in Askaban. Für ihn gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Seine Freunde konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen.

Gab es eine größere Qual als das Nichts-Tun?

Zu warten und zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund verloren war?

Und nichts tun zu können, um es zu verhindern?

Harry war verloren. Das wussten Harrys Freunde.

Gemeinsam beweinten sie das Schicksal des schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den stets fröhlichengrünen Augen und der übergroßen Brille.

I

**Die große Verschwörung**

I

**II**

I

**Ende.**


	13. Malfoy und der Wahnsinn

Weckt dich schreckliches Geschrei,

kriegt dein Bruder Haferbrei.

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel XIII**

I

**II**

I

**Malfoy und der Wahnsinn**

**oder:**

**Neue Hoffnung**

I

Harry träumte.

Er schwirrte in einem dunklen Nebel aus Erinnerungen und Horrorvorstellungen. Es war eine gute Mischung aus wirklichen Geschehnissen und eigener Phantasie, in einem Topf getan und gut umgerührt und eine Prise Kälte hinzugefügt. Der Topf brodelte und die Qualen waren unausstehlich. er war ihnen ausgesetzt und konnte nicht entfliehen, er konnte nicht aufwachen. Finstere Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie einen Schleier, es gab keinen Ausweg, kein Ausweg...

Harry hörte Schreie, er tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit voran, Aber er kam nicht vorwärts, die Dunkelheit entfernte sich immer weiter... Was war das? Der Schrei wurde lauter, er war doch nicht etwa näher gekommen? Die Dunkelheit drehte sich und schwirrte um ihn herum, Harry verlor die Orientierung, wenn er sie nicht schon vorher verloren hatte... Die Dunkelheit entfernte sich, wich einigen hellen Punkten...

Harry wachte auf. Aber die Schreie blieben seltsamerweise. "Psst.." flüsterte Harry, "Was ist los?"

Der Schreiende hörte auf zu schreien. Stattdessen hörte Harry mehrere unartikulierte Laute. "Hallo...?" Harry war verwirrt. "Was haben sie? Tut ihnen etwas weh?"

Harry hörte ein hohles Lachen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. "Noch nie einen Wahnsinnigen gesehen?"

Harry schauderte, durch diese Heiserkeit und aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit hatte er eindeutig Malfoys Stimme erkannt.

"Malfoy?" fragte Harry mit deutlich unterdrückter Wut.

"Aah..."sagte die sarkastische Stimme, "Wir scheinen uns zu kennen?" Harry hörte ein merwürdiges knackendes Geräusch. Malfoys Wirbelsäule hatte rebelliert, als er sich aufgesetzt hatte. "Wer bist du?" fragte der dunkle Umriss hinter den Gitterstäben.

Harry spielte mit den Gedanken, ihm nicht seinen wirklichen Namen zu sagen. Womit könnte er Malfoy am besten erschrecken? "So spricht keiner mit Lord Voldemort, du widerliches Gesindel!" sprach er mit hoher kratziger Stimme.

"Mein Lord... habt Erbarmen..." wimmerte Malfoy.

Harry lachte.

Malfoy stutzte, "DU!" schrie er. "Fandest das wohl lustig, Potter?"

Harry zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern. "Es war auf jeden Fall lächerlich."

Malfoy schnaubte, "Was suchst DU hier, Potter?"

"Das wissen sie nicht?" fragte Harry.

"Bisher hat sich noch keiner erbarmt, mir den Tagepropheten zu geben."

"Armer Malfoy." sagte Harry im sarkastischen Tonfall.

Malfoy schnaubte wieder, "Was hast du verbrockt?" fragte er. Es war nicht oft, dass man den Jungen-der-lebte in Askaban sperrte.

"Nichts?" sagte Harry.

Malfoy stutze. Lange Zeit kam kein Laut aus der benachbarten Zelle von links. Rechts redete der wahnsinnige Mausgesichtige wirres Zeug vor sich her.

"Warum bist du dann hier?" fragte Malfoy. Man konnte die Verwirrung aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Harry hatte absolut keine Lust, Malfoy seine Lebenssituation zu erklären und schwieg.

Malfoy war auch zu stolz, die Frage für einen Mischblütigen zu wiederholen und schwieg.

So schwiegen beide. Keine Konversation entstand in den nächsten Minuten. Harry wusste nicht, ob es Minuten oder Stunden gewesen waren, da er keine Uhr bei sich trug und jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte.

Harry starrte vor sich hin, döste, hatte Alpträume und döste wieder, um wieder vor sich hin zu starren. Viel anderes hatte er nicht zu tun. Malfoy tat dasselbe, und der andere Wahnsinnige, naja, davon wollen wir nicht sprechen.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass gerade durch das Nichtstun sich die schlimmen Gedanken intensivierten. Das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern. Er tastete nach dem Buch, dass mehr oder weniger gut versteckt in der Tasche seiner Robe lag. Er schlug es auf und war vor ein Problem gestellt, an das weder Remus, Wieselbach noch er selbst gedacht hatten.

Harry befand sich in den tiefsten Innern des Verließes von Askaban und bekanntlich kam aus kein Tageslicht in die unterirdischen Kammern. Die Gefangenen wurden auch nicht mit künstlichem Licht gesegnet. So kam es, dass Harry im Stockdüsteren lag, und sich kaum orientieren konnte, geschweige denn, Buchstaben der Größe 12pt lesen.

Niedergeschlagen warf Harry das Buch auf den Boden. Warum konnte er nicht auch einmal Glück haben?

Das Glück, das er sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte trat in einer etwas anderen Form ein, als das Buch gegen etwas kleines hartes stieß.

Harry tastete nach diesem Gegenstand und musste sich wundern, als er einen länglichen, runden und leicht krümeligen Gegenstand hervorholte. Er rieb damit an der Hand und stellte fest, dass seine Finger etwas heller als seine Umgebung waren...

Kreide! Wie kam die hierher? In dieser abscheulichen Zelle in diesen widerlichen Gefängnis gab es so gut wie keine Gegenstände, die ein menschenwürdiges Leben ermöglichen könnten, aber ein Stück Kreide lag hier.

Schlagartig erinnerte sich Harry, dass Sirius hier zuvor gewesen war. Bei ihm weiß man nie... Er kann einem immer wieder überraschen. Harry freute sich erstmal, dass er einen mehr oder weniger nützlichen Gegenstand gefunden hatte.

Er wandte sich der Wand zu und schrieb das, was ihn gerade so einfiel.

_Mein Name ist Harry Potter_

stand jetzt in krakeliger Schrift an der Wand. Nicht sonderlich kreativ, musste er zugeben. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich, dass er so etwas ähnliches auch zu erst in Tom Riddles Tagebuch geschrieben hatte. 'Oh mein Gott...' er musste lachen.

"Was ist so komisch?" kam Malfoys nervige Stimme. Er kann einem genauso gut aufregen, wie sein Sohn, musste Harry feststellen.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry hatte absolut keine Lust, sich mit diesem Widerling abzugeben.

Der Wahnsinnige fing wieder an, zu brabbeln. Seine Augen schauten unintelligent in alle Richtungen, als wenn sie etwas sahen, was eigentlich gar nicht da war. In der Dunkelheit konnte das schnell passiern. Die abgemagerte Gestalt kauerte in ihrer Ecke auf ihren eigenen Stück Stofffetzen. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich und sendete eine Aura der Verzweiflung und Hilfesuche aus. "Wie ist sein Name?" fragte Harry Malfoy.

"Ich dachte, ich sollte die Klappe halten." Harry konnte sich Malfoys Grinsen sehr gut vorstellen. Er rollte mit den Augen, "Du brauchst mir nicht zu antworten, ich habe alle Zeit der Welt."

Malfoy blieb einige Zeit ruhig. Das Denken strengte ihn warscheinlich an. "Peter Tylon. Er ist schon seit einer Ewigkeit hier. Er hat mal versucht, bei Gringotts einzubrechen und wurde dafür nach Askaban geschickt. War eigentlich ein kluger Kopf gewesen, sein Pech, dass er nicht auf unserer Seite war."

"Er war kein Todesser?" fragte Harry interessiert. Malfoy schien vergessen zu haben, mit wem er sprach.

"Nein, nein - " nuschelte er. Malfoy schien schon etwas an den Kopf bekommen zu haben, kein vernünftiger erwachsener Mensch würde so lange brauchen, um zu antworten. Und keinem vernünftiger Todesser, falls Todesser überhaupt vernünftig sein konnten, würde einfallen, ein informatives Gespräch mit dem Jungen-der-lebte zu führen. "Letztes Jahr haben wir alle aus dem Hochsicherheitsbereich befreit, die Todesser waren, Tylon war der einzige, der übriggeblieben war."

Harry nickte. Er horchte um sich. Weit entfernt konnte er das Gejammer und Wimmern der anderen Gefangenen ausmachen. "Scheint jetzt wieder ganz schön überfüllt zu sein." kommentierte er nonchalant.

"Ja, ja." sagte Malfoy wieder in diesem abwesenden Tonfall. "Das war im Department für Mysterien..."

Harry hakte weiter nach. "Ol'Voldie muss ganz schön enttäuscht gewesen sein, dass sein Projekt fehlgegangen ist. Was solltest du dort eigentlich machen? Wovon hat er euch erzählt, was wusstest du?"

Malfoys Augen wurden glasig, "...die Prophezeihung..."

"Ja?" fragte Harry. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Malfoy in so einer Art Trance Zustand war, und Harry ihn offensichtlich kontrollierte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er eine Art Okklumentik angewandt hatte, um die Informaftion zu erhalten. Es hat funktioniert...er konnte Gedankenlesen! Er konnte Legilimentik, einfach so! Harry war fasziniert.

"Ja, ja..." redete Malfoys unbeschäftigtes Bewusstsein. "...Potter und Prophezeihung holen...keine Fragen..."

"Was hatte der dunkle Lord sonst für Pläne gehabt?" erst jetzt realisierte er die Informationsfülle, die er damit aus dem geschwächten Geist herausholen konnte. All die Pläne Voldemorts würden sauber vor ihm ausgebreitet liegen. Langsam arbeitete Harry sich durch das Gedächnis des Todessers, und fand immer mehr überraschende Dinge heraus.

Erst jetzt realisierte er, wie wichtig Informationen waren. Voldemort hatte viele Pläne, würde das Ministerium davon Wind bekommen, wären diese vermasselt.

Der Wahnsinnige hörte nach einiger Zeit auf, zu brabbeln und schlief ein. Kurz darauf waren Schreie zu hören.

I

**Malfoy und der Wahnsinn**

**oder:**

**Neue Hoffnung**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


	14. Der Verräter

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel XVI**

I

**II**

I

**Der Verräter**

I

Remus war schockiert. Vor sich hatte er zwei Pergamentrollen liegen. Die eine war ungeöffnet, die andere hatt er soeben gelesen. Auf beiden war das Siegel der Familie Black, das Sirius eigentlich abgrundtief gehasst hatte, angebracht.

Remus nahm die die geöffnete Pergamentrolle vom Tisch, rollte sie auf und las sie sich nochmals durch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, 'Du hast es also die ganze Zeit gewusst, Sirius? Wie konntest du Dumbledore in die Augen blicken? Wie konntest du so ruhig weiterleben?' Remus konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, aber alles deutete auf Dumbledore hin, ER war für Sirius' Schicksal verantwortlich, ER hatte ihn wissentlich nach Askaban geschickt.

Remus zitterte, 'Sirius...Warum hast du nichts gesagt...? Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut? Ich hätte das ganze Desaster mit Harrys Verhaftung verhindern können...' resigniert legte er die Pergamentrolle mit seinem Namen wieder auf dem Tisch. Er nahm die andere Rolle, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte.

Er hatte sie nicht geöffnet, warum auch? Sie war ganz allein für Harry bestimmt.

_Meinem lieben Patensohn Harry,_

stand in sauberen Lettern unter dem Siegel. Remus lächelte traurig. Sirius war nach Askaban psychisch etwas angeschlagen gewesen. Er war nicht mehr der alte, der, den Remus aus seiner Schulzeit gekannt hatte. Der alte Sirius war immer gut gelaunt gewesen, er hatte immer einen guten Scherz auf Lager gehabt. Zwölf Jahre Askaban veränderten einen Menschen. Der Sirius nach Askaban hatte selten gelächelt und wurde immer wieder von den bösen Geistern Askabans heimgesucht, er konnte nicht schlafen und aß wenig. Sirius hatte sich nie von Askaban erholen können.

Aber Harry war immer ein Lichtschimmer in seinem Leben gewesen. Sirius' Gesicht hatte sich immer aufgehellt, wenn er einen Brief von Harry bekommen hatte. Er hatte gejauchzt und einen Freudentanz durchgeführt, so wie der alte Sirius es getan hätte. Auf seiner ausdruckslosen Maske hatte sich ein Lächeln gepflanzt, das ihn wieder menschlich erscheinen ließ.

Remus seufzte. Die Zeit, die er in den letzten zwei Jahren mit Sirius verbringen konnte, war schon seltsam gewesen. Sie hatten über alte Zeiten geredet und gescherzt. Aber das war es nicht wirklich gewesen, was die beiden Freunde nach zwölf Jahren der Einsamkeit wieder zusammengebracht hatte. Remus musste ihm immer wieder von Harrys drittem Jahr erzählen, von den Stunden, die er mit ihm verbracht hatte, um seinen Patronus zu üben, von den wenigen Gesprächen, die er mit den kleinen Jungen geführt hatte. Sirius wollte viel wissen. Er hatte Remus mit seiner Fragerei wirklich zum Wahnsinn gebracht. Woher sollte Remus wissen, was Harrys Lieblingsessen war? Wie es ihm am ersten Schultag ergangen ist, oder was der sprechende Hut zu ihm gesagt hatte? Welche Schimpfwörter Harry bei der Nennung des Namen 'Snape' einfallen? Remus war manchmal wirklich verzweifelt gewesen und hatte nicht gewusst, was er ihm sagen sollte. Aber er mochte die Zeit, in der sie über Harry geredet hatten. Harrys irrwitzige Abenteuer hatten Sirius zum Lachen gebracht. Sirius war glücklich gewesen. Und es war nicht einfach, einen Menschen, der zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte, glücklich zu machen.

Sirius hatte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Harry vor der 'Peitschenden Weide' erzählt. Remus konnte es nicht glauben, Warum hatte Harry so einfach eingewilligt, bei Sirius einzuziehen? Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harry wirklich begeistert gewesen war. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, Das Leben mit den Dursleys konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein, dass Harry so schnell einwilligen würde. Es waren Harrys _Verwandte._ Sie müssten ihn doch wenigstens ein bisschen lieben, er war doch ein lieber Junge. Und warum sprach Harry so schlecht über sie? Warum musste der Orden die Dursleys Anfang der Ferien drohen, ihn nichts anzutuen? Warum hatte Petunia Lily nie gemocht? Und warum übertrug sie ihren Hass auf dem Sohn? Harry hatte nie jemanden etwas zuleide getan. Harry war immer sehr zurückgezogen und höflich.

Remus betrachtete noch einmal die Pergamentrolle. Warum Harry? Warum musste alles Schlimme immer Harry passieren?

Dumbledore hatte von der Prophezeihung gesprochen, die Harry und Voldemort beide betraf. Aber Remus glaubte längst nicht mehr alles, was der alte Narr ihm erzählte. Wie sollten ein paar mystisch gesprochene Worte von der alten Trelawney das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden? Das ist lächerlich. Remus wusste nicht den genauen Inhalt der Prophezeihung, konnte ihn aber erahnen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie eine Prophezeihung so mächtig sein konnte. Sie erzählte von der Zukunft, na und?

_Vorsicht_, ermahnte Remus sich, die zwei mächtigsten Männer der Welt glaubten daran. Voldemort hatte immer wieder versucht, Harry zu ermorden, und Dumbledore hatte sein Leben manipuliert.

Eine Prophezeihung, die den Tod von Lily und James und schlussendlich auch Sirius verursachte, war gefährlich.

Wie konnte Dumbledore dann von der Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt sprechen? Wenn sie schon so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte? Wenn Harry irgendwann in der Zukunft den dunklen Lord tötet, kann er das auch ohne Prophezeihung machen.

Remus wusste, dass Harry damit nicht leben konnte. Wie denn auch? Wie soll man weiterleben können, wenn das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern ruht?

Remus konnte nur vermuten, dass Harry im Moment wohl gar nicht nach Dunkle-Lorde-besiegen zumute war. In Askaban musste er mit ganz anderen Problemen kämpfen. Die Dementoren waren kälter und grausamer als jemals zuvor. Viele Gefangene hatten die letzten Tage nicht überlebt. Wieder fragte Remus sich, wie Dumbledore Harry das antun konnte.

Womit hatte Harry das verdient?

Und was zum Teufel ging im Kopf dieses alten Narren vor?

Remus seufzte. Eins war sicher, er vertraute Dumbledore nicht mehr. Krieg hin oder her, so konnte man nicht mit Menschen umgehen.

Dumbledore war nicht besser als Voldemort, wenn er unschuldige Menschen für zwölf Jahre nach Askaban sperren lies. Er hatte von Sirius' Unschuld gewusst. Und danach besaß er die Frechheit, Sirius ins Gesicht lächeln zu können. Und Sirius konnte nichts dagegen tun, er konnte Harry nicht vor dem Meister-Manipulierer schützen. Dumbledore hätte mithilfe von Legilimentik davon gewusst, wenn Sirius Harry etwas gesagt hätte, dann hätte er Sirius dem Ministerium ausgeliefert und es wie ein Versehen aussehen lassen.

Dumbledore hatte den Inhalt des Briefes erahnt und Harry beseitigen wollen.

Sirius hatte den Brief in Guten Willen geschrieben. Sicher, wenn Sirius tot war, bestand die Gefahr seiner Entdeckung nicht mehr. Dann war auch Dumbledores Drohung nichtig. Durch diesen Brief wollte Sirius Harry warnen.

Remus schluckte, Sirius konnte nicht ahnen, dass er damit Harry dasselbe Schicksal gegeben hatte.

Dumbledore hatte Harry schon immer mehr als Waffe, als einen Menschen betrachtet. Solange Harry an Dumbledore glaubte und ihm vertraute, war er ihm nützlich.

Sobald Harry hinter die Fassade des gutmütigen Direktors blickte und die Wahrheit erkannte, war er sein Gegner.

Aber wenn Harry beseitigt wurde, was wurde dann aus dem Schicksal der Welt? War Dumbledore selbst das Schicksal der Welt egal? War ihm sein Ansehen mehr wert, als die Leben unschuldiger Menschen?

Remus schauderte, Wenn das stimmte, dann konnte man Dumbledore mit Fudge auf eine Stufe stellen.

Der Name Fudge hatte sich innerhalb des Ordens zu einem Schimpfwort heraus gebildet.

Fudge hatte zwar die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts akzeptiert, verweigerte aber eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden.

Die Verweigerung der Zusammenarbeit glich einer Kriegserklärung. Das Ministerium arbeitete gegen die Pläne des Ordens und der Orden bereitete vielen Ministeriumsabteilungen Kopfzerbrechen.

Und Voldemort schaute zu und amüsierte sich köstlich.

Remus war ehrlich gesagt, das Schicksal der Welt egal. Aber Harrys Schicksal war ihm nicht egal, Remus wollte nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler wie bei Sirius machen. Er wollte Harry klar machen, dass er ein Mensch und keine Waffe war. Dass er ein glückliches Leben wie jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten verdient hatte. Remus würde Harry um jeden Preis helfen.

Mit diesem Vorsatz unterschrieb Remus den Kriegsvertrag gegen Dumbledore.

I

**Der Verräter**

I

**II**

I

**Ende.**


	15. Die Lampe

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel XV**

I

**II**

I

**Die Lampe**

**oder:**

**Der Silberstreif am Horizont**

I

Harry wachte mal wieder aus einem unangenehmen Traum auf. Ein sich ständig wiederholendes, regelmäßiges Klacken hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Harry gähnte und streckte sich und setzte sich in eine aufrechtere Positition.

Malfoy murmelte im Schlaf. Er war immer häufiger in realitätsnahe Alpträume verstrickt und schrie in Wahn und Angst vor der eigenen Phantasie. Peter Tylon war nun fast vollstängig verstummt und brachte selten ganze Wörter hervor.

Das klackende Geräusch näherte sich langsam und stetig und blieb schließlich vor der Tür stehen.

"Hallo?" fragte Harry den Verursacher des klackenden Geräusches.

Der Wächter zündete mit einnem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes seine Laterne an. Harry hob unwillkürlich die Arme schützend vors Gesicht und zuckte zurück.

Der Wächter grunzte und inspizierte ihn durch die Tür. "Soso...da sieht man den berühmten Potter in Askaban wieder."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Was wollen sie?"

Der Wächter lachte trocken, "Brauche ich einen Grund, mich mit den Gefangenen unterhalten zu dürfen?"

"Nein." sagte Harry, "Natürlich nicht."

"Warum haben sie eigentlich gemordet?" fragte der Wächter.

Harry war ehrlich überrascht, "Sie sind der erste, der mir diese Frage stellt."

Der Wächter nickte, "Das ist oft so, Leute werden nach Askaban gesteckt, ohne das man den Grund für das Vergehen ermittelt."

"Sie unterhalten sich oft mit Gefangenen?" Harry versuchte, sich weiter aufzurichten, gab es aber auf, da er keine bequeme Position fand.

"Ja, ich interessiere mich für so etwas. Aus welchen Millieu Verbrecher stammen, wie sie in die Verbrecherlandschaft integriert werden, und was sie zu skrupellosen Mördern macht. All das vernachlässigt die Verbrechensfahndung des Ministeriums sehr oft."

"Interessantes Hobby." kommentierte Harry lächelnd. "Aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es außer Todessern noch viele andere Verbrecher gibt."

"Oh, die gibt es. Aber nicht in Askaban." nickte der Wächter und setzte sich auf einen mitgebrachten Schemel. "Nicht-Todesser werden oft fälschlicherweise als Kleinverbrecher angesehen und in Nebengefängnisse gesteckt. Obwohl Verbrecher, die unabhängig von Du-weißt-schon-wem handeln, viel gefährlicher und kaltblütiger sind, sind sie weniger gefürchtet, als normale Todesser. Nur die, die die Bevölkerung als echte Bedrohung ansieht, sperrt das Ministerium nach Askaban. Also die Todesser."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen, "Ich bin ganz bestimmt kein Todesser. Warum bin ich dann in Askaban?"

"Ganz einfach," erwiderte der Wächter, "Eine weitere Funktion, die Askaban hat, aber die Nebengefängnisse nicht, ist, dass die meisten Gefangenen lebenslang weggesperrt werden. Und wenn ich sage, lebenslang, dann meine ich auch lebenslang." betonte der Wächter mit erhobenen Zeigefinger.

"Ich verstehe," murmelte Harry, "Die Todesser sind für ihr Leben als Diener Voldemorts gebranntmarkt. Durch die Flüche, die in der Tätowierung liegen, können sie diese nicht loswerden und sind sozusagen ewig 'Eigentum' des dunklen Lordes. Damit ist eine Resozialisierung unmöglich gemacht. Sie taugen nichts mehr für die Gesellschaft. Sind Überfluss, Störfaktor und Sicherheitsrisiko."

Der Wächter nickte anerkennend, "Genauso ist es. Die meisten, die in Askaban sind, sterben hier auch. Askaban ist eine einfache und effektive Methode, Menschen zu beseitigen, ohne sie direkt zu töten."

"Ich verstehe." lachte Harry, "Ich verstehe jetzt, warum ich hier bin. Man wollte mich also beseitigen?"

Der Wächter nickte wieder, "Sie haben es erfasst. Keiner hat es je geschafft, dem Schicksal Askabans zu entgehen. Außer Sirius Black natürlich."

Harry war still.

Der Wächter stand auf und schrumpfte seinen Schemel auf Nagelkopfgröße. "Eine Frage hätte ich da noch," sagte der Wärter, während er den Staub von seinen Mantel wischte, "Hast du wirklich gemordet?"

Harry sah auf, lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Wächter nickte bedächtigt, "Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun, Potter, eine Feile oder einen Zauberstab vielleicht?"

Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an, "Sie wollen mir helfen?"

Der Wächter zuckte mit den Schultern, "Warum nicht? Ich schätze dich mindestens genauso gewitzt wie Black ein. Sag, was du willst."

"Brauchen sie ihre Laterne noch?"

Der Wächter war sichtlich verwundert. "Mit einer Lampe kann man schlecht ausbrechen. Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja." erwiderte Harry, "Sie können nicht ahnen, wie dunkel es hier unten ist. Ich fürchte mich manchmal zu Tode."

Der Wächter runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. "Es ist deine Wahl, Potter." er reichte ihm die Laterne durch die Gitterstäbe. "Ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten."

Harry ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung. "Danke, vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wiedergutmachen soll."

Der Wächter schnaubte, "Du sollst nichts wiedergutmachen. Überleben sollst du. Überlebe und du tust der Welt einen großen Gefallen."

Harry nickte, "Und wie ist ihr Name?" fragte er.

Der Wächter drehte sich um, während er sich zum Gehen wandte. "Den brauchst du nicht, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen."

Das Klacken hallte noch ein paar Sekunden in den Hallen des Hohsicherheitstraktes, bis es vollständig verklungen war.

I

**Die Lampe**

**oder:**

**Der Silberstreif am Horizont**

I

**Ende.**


	16. Sondermüll

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel XVI**

**II**

**Sondermüll**

**I**

Tage verstrichen und das dunkle Verließ von Askaban zeigte keine deutliche Veränderung. Dementoren liefen die Gänge auf und ab und ließen jedem, der das Unglück hatte, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Ab und zu und immer häufiger hörte man jämmerliches Schreien von Gefangenen, die längst vergessen hatten, was die Realität war. Und die dunklen Nebelschwaden, die sich vor die Vernunft schieben, drohen einem immer wieder zu ersticken und fortwährend in den Abgrund der geistlichen Umnachtung zu ziehen.

So eintönig Askaban trotz seiner Schauerlichkeiten auch von außen betrachtet scheinen mochte, waren doch seit jeher in längst vergangenen Jahrhunderten dieselben Zellen mit denselben Dementoren dagewesen, für die Gefangenen bedeutete jeder Tag, den man überlebte, ein weiterer Tag Richtung Wahnsinnigkeit und jeder Moment könnte ihr Schicksal bestimmen, und die Unfähigkeit zu leben versiegeln.

Wenn der geneigte Leser nun meinen würde, mit Harry wäre das etwas anderes - schließlich ist er Harry Potter, der Junge, der Voldemort öfter als eigentlich gesund sein sollte besiegt hatte - hat sich gewaltig geirrt.

Sicher. Harry war unschuldig. Aber das half ihm nur wenig, wenn die Dementoren ständig und immer wieder seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen hervorkramten. - Auch er war nur ein Mensch, wie die anderen Kriminellen, und daher reagierte er nur allzu menschlich auf die Dementoren.

"Amüsierst du dich gut?" fragte Malfoys schneidige Stimme, als Harry mal wieder schweißgebadet aufwachte.

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen und richtete sich auf seinem provisorischen Bett auf, "Klappe, Malfoy."

Malfoy lächelte süffisant "'Klappe Malfoy'" äffte er, "ist das alles, was du sagen kannst? Die Dementoren scheinen dich schon ganz schön angekratzt zu haben. Frag mich wirklich, wie lange der hochheilige Potter durchhalten wird, nicht, dass da viel zu retten wäre..." er lachte ein schauerliches Lachen, welches man nur in Askaban zu hören bekommt. "Scheint so, als wenn der dunkle Lord nicht kommen braucht - ihr bringt euch schließlich gegenseitig um. Und das nennt ihr die Seite des Lichtes," Malfoy kicherte schrill, "Selbst allseits weiser Dumbledore mag dich nicht mehr, - oi Potty, was hast du angestellt? Etwas Böses gemacht?" er pfiff in scheinbarer Verwunderung. "Gut und Böse sind wohl doch nicht so leicht zu unterscheiden wie schwarz und weiß."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte, der letzte Satz schien einen Hauch von Weisheit zu enthalten. Malfoy und Weisheit, Harry grinste, das unmöglichste wurde wahr. Tatsächlich hätte er noch vor wenigen Tagen für Dumbledore die Hand ins Feuer legen können und geglaubt, er würde die Guten anführen. Dann ist er in etwas noch schrecklicheres als Voldemort metamorphiert. Von einem stolzen Adler in eine dreckige Ratte. Eigentlich war er schon die ganze Zeit diese dreckige Ratte gewesen, das hatte bloß keiner bemerkt. Außer Sirius´ dachte Harry, ´deswegen wurde er in Grimmauld Place gefangengehalten. Deswegen starb er.´

Malfoys Augen glitzerten, während sie ihn beobachteten, "Denkst du an etwas?"

Das klang fast freundlich, Harry erschrak, ist Malfoy vollkommen verrückt geworden?

"Sie kommeeen! Blumen blüh´n und Gorgonzola..."

Sieht so aus, seufzte Harry.

Kurz darauf waren Schritte zu hören. Von zwei Personen. Der eine etwas leichtfüßig und in einem unbeschwerten Rhythmus, der gar nicht zu Askaban passte. Der andere stockend und hastig, als wenn er das was er vor hatte schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. Was allzu verständlich war.

Im Schein der Laterne kamen zwei dunkle Gestalten zum Vorschein. Der leichtfüßige stellte sich als ein alter Mann mit einem dümmlichen Gesicht heraus und wenn er seinen Mund öffnete, konnte man das Fehlen sämtlicher Zähne bemerken. Das Gesicht der anderen Gestalt war von einer tief hängenden Kapuze verhüllt.

„Kommt ihr uns abholen?" schnotterte Malfoy.

„Klappe Malfoy." Konnte man eine garstige Frauenstimme aus der Richtung des Verhüllten hören. „Wir sind hier, um jemanden zu... entsorgen."

Damit ging sie an Harrys Tür vorbei und blieb vor der Zelle von Harrys Nachbarn stehen.

Der Zahnlose trotte ihr wie ein treuer Hund hinterher.

„Schlüssel." Baffte sie.

Harry konnte durch die Gitterstäbe und den Schein der Lampe einen Blick auf den Mann erhaschen. Was einmal Peter Tylon gewesen war, erinnerte jetzt nur noch an ein lebloses Bündel. Er hatte schon einige Nächte lang nicht mehr im Schlaf gewimmert und Harry hatte es verpasst, zu bemerken, ab wann keine raspelnden Atemzüge zu hören waren.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihm nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit gegeben hatte. Schließlich hatte er nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass man mit ihm nicht mehr reden konnte, keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, ihn einfach liegen und vor sich hin rotten lassen. Und jetzt war er tot.

Nachdem der Zahnlose der Verhüllten den Schlüssel für das bestimmte Schloss gegeben hatte, hörte man ein lautes Klicken und die Tür sprang mit einem Knarren, das anzeigte, wie oft sie benutzt wurde, auf. Die Verhüllte nickte dem Zahnlosen zu, dieser verstand den wortlosen Befehl und entfaltete eine zeltgroße, weiße Plane, die, dem Rascheln nach zu urteilen, aus Plastik bestand.

Die beiden Wächter wickelten den verstorbenen Gefangenen mit einer gewissen Sorgfalt in die Plane. Danach nahm der Zahnlose mit einem leichten Grinsen das leichte Paket auf den Rücken und die beiden mysteriösen Besucher verschwanden genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

I

**Sondermüll**

I

**II **

I

**Ende**

Verzeiht mir für die lange Wartezeit. Das hatte nichts mit mangelnden Ideen zu tun, sondern eher mit zu wenig Freizeit. Ich hoffe ihr mögt dieses kleine Kapitel. Das nächste kommt bestimmt sehr bald.


	17. Tom Tür oder Ungewöhnlicher Besuch

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Der Tod und Schlimmeres als den Tod**

**oder:**

I

**Kapitel XIV**

I

**II**

I

**Tom Tür**

I

Mister Tod ritt durch die Einöde der Realität. Das Pferd, auf dem er saß und auf dem er sonst auch immer zu den Seelen ging, um sie ins Reich der Toten zu führen, war so ungewöhnlich wie der Reiter selbst.

Jeder, wer es sehen würde, würde sich wundern, ob es noch am Leben wäre. Der Leser wird wahrscheinlich schon die Antwort vermuten, das Pferd war genauso lebendig, wie derjenige, der im Moment auf dem Pferd saß.

Das Pferd sah nicht sonderlich kreativ aus, denn es hatte keine andere Farbe als schwarz, weiß und die Grautöne dazwischen. Man lag gut, wenn man vermutete, dass Mister Tod keine Phantasie besaß. Obwohl er eine sehr lange Zeit in der Realität verbrachte, und ständig versuchte, dem Menschen nachzueifern, waren seine Versuche menschlich zu wirken lächerlich.

Mister Tod wusste nicht, dass er lächerlich wirkte, da er das Gefühl der Belustigung und des Humors nicht kannte. Denn wie der Leser weiß, war er ein Gott der jeglicher Gefühle entbehrte.

Er ritt an Städten, Feldern und Wäldern vorbei und hätte er eine Meinung gehabt, würde er die Landschaften für sehr phantasievoll halten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mister Tod und sein Pferd die Küste erreichten und noch eine weitere Weile, bis eine finstere und abstoßend wirkende Insel in Sichtweite kam. Aber bekanntlich hatte Mister Tod alle Zeit der Welt.

Askaban wirkte mit seinen grauen, fast schwarzen, fensterlosen Mauern und den massigen Türmen sehr imponierend. Mister Tod verschwendete nur wenige Gedanken daran, welches äußerst beeindruckende Talent der Architekt gehabt haben musste, um solch eine Krönung der Menschenfeindlichkeit und Abscheulichkeit zu konstruieren.

Mister Tod tat etwas für einen normalen Menschen wahrscheinlich sehr überraschendes. Das Pferd wendete nach unten und hielt nicht an, als die schäumenden Wellen, die gegen die Klippen prallten nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt waren.

Mister Tod und das Pferd durchdrangen förmlich das Felsgestein, als wenn es gar nicht existieren würde. Als kurze Erklärung genügt hier nur, dass Mister Tod und das Pferd auch in der Realität nicht existierten.

Nach einer für einem Menschen wahrscheinlich sehr interessanten Reise durch die feste Materie des Gemäuers hielt der Tod in einer der vielen Zellen des Verlieses an.

‚MR HARRY JAMES POTTER?'

Harry blinzelte verschlafen. Oder vielleicht auch dementorisch verwirrt, man konnte es nicht genau feststellen. Vor ihm stand ein Reiter, der eben durch die Wand gelaufen ist. Es schien eine der seltsamsten Arten von Halluzinationen zu sein. „Wer bist du?" fragte er die Halluzination.

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet.

‚ICH BIN DER SENSENMANN'

Das ist es wahrscheinlich, was Halluzinationen taten, Schwachsinn reden. Schließlich waren sie selbst Produkt seines eigenen Unterbewusstseins.

‚ABER DU KANNST MICH AUCH TOM NENNEN' sagte der Reiter in einer sehr monotonen Stimme. ‚SO HEIßE ICH NÄMLICH; WENN ICH REAL BIN; TOM TÜR:'

Harry gluckste amüsiert. Sein Unterbewusstsein war niemals so lustig gewesen. Das passierte bestimmt, wenn man wahnsinnig wurde.

Der Reiter mit der monotonen Stimme versuchte augenscheinlich nur nett zu wirken. Harry wollte nicht unhöflich sein. „Mein Name ist Harry-"

‚DAS WEIß ICH BEREITS:' antwortete der Tod. ‚ICH WEIß SEHR VIEL: ICH BIN NÄMLICH DER TOD; MUSST DU WISSEN:'

„Ah so?" fragte Harry, er wunderte sich, was sein Besuch zu bedeuten hatte.

‚NORMALERWEISE HOLE ICH DIE SEELEN AB: ABER NUR WENN SIE SCHON GESTORBEN SIND:'

„Das muss traurig sein." Antwortete Harry.

‚BITTE?'

„Zu sehen, wie Leute sterben. Ist das nicht traurig?"

‚ACH SO: ICH GLAUBE SCHON; DASS ES TRAURIG IST: WARUM FRAGST DU?'

„Nur so. Bin ich jetzt eigentlich tot?" Wenn der Reiter real war, war es sowieso schon zu spät und wenn es eine Halluzination war, konnte sie ihm nichts anhaben, oder? Also glaubte er, dass die Frage harmlos genug war.

‚EIGENTLICH NICHT:' antwortete der Tod. ‚ICH BIN AUS EINEM ANDEREN GRUND GEKOMMEN:'

„Oh." Entfuhr es Harry. Er fragte sich, warum er so enttäuscht klang...

‚ICH WERDE DIR ETWAS MITTEILEN:' sagte der Tod. ‚DAZU MUSST DU JETZT ZUHÖREN:'

Es entstand eine längere Pause.

„Ich höre zu." Wandte Harry mit einem Augenrollen ein.

‚TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE WIRD NICHT STERBEN:'

„Huh?"

‚IST MEINE AUSSAGE AN IRGENDEINER STELLE UNVERSTÄNDLICH?'

„Nein, nein." Erwiderte Harry, „Bedeutet das, dass Voldemort mich besiegen wird oder dass er niemals sterben kann?"

‚DU DENKST AN DIE PROPHEZEIUNG:'

„Du kennst sie?"

‚ICH WEIß EINE MENGE:' entgegnete der Tod. ‚MEINE AUSSAGE HAT EINE BEDEUTUNG; ER WIRD NICHT STERBEN:'

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Harry widerspenstig. Die Halluzination sollte ihn nicht an der Nase herumführen.

‚ICH WEIß EINE MENGE:'

„Und wie kann ein Mensch unendlich lange leben? Sollte das nicht unmöglich sein?"

‚DAS DURCHGANGSRÖHRCHEN DER SANDUHR IST VERSTOPFT: ES GEHT KEIN SAND MEHR VON DER ZUKUNFT IN DIE VERGANGENHEIT:'

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, „Die Prophezeiung ist dann also entschieden? Wenn er nicht sterben kann werde ich es tun, dann gibt es keinen der ihn besiegen kann, die Zaubererwelt hat verloren und die Welt geht unter?" er bekam wahrhaftig Panik.

Der Reiter mit der Sense blieb regungslos. ‚PROPHEZEIUNGEN SIND SEHR UNGENAU:' sagte er. ‚DENN WORTE SIND SEHR UNGENAU:'

„Es gibt noch Hoffnung?" flüsterte Harry.

‚HOFFNUNG?' der Tod überlegte ‚MÖGLICHKEITEN SIND NICHT AUF WENIGES BESCHRÄNKT: DIE PROPHEZEIUNG LÄSST SICH AUCH UMINTERPRETIEREN:'

„Ja?"

‚ÜBERLEBEN IST NICHT LEBEN:' sagte der Tod und überließ dem Menschen Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„Warum soll das nützlich sein? Was bedeutet es? Ich verstehe nicht."

‚ICH WERDE AUF DIESE AUSSAGE NICHT ANTWORTEN:'

„Warum?" Harry war müde, ihn strengte das einseitige Gespräch sehr an.

‚ICH HABE KEINE MOTIVATION:' antwortete Tod. ‚ICH WEIß DIE GESCHEHNISSE DER ZUKUNFT:'

„Du kannst also in die Zukunft sehen? Toll!" meinte Harry halb sarkastisch, halb begeistert. „Kannst du mir dann sagen, ob wir oder Voldemort den Krieg gewinnen? Komme ich noch irgendwann in meinem Leben aus dieser Zelle heraus? Du kannst es mir doch beantworten, oder? Allmächtiger Sensenmann?"

‚ICH WERDE DIR NICHT ANTWORTEN:'

„So? Warum?"

‚ICH WEIß; DASS ICH DIR NICHT ANTWORTEN WERDE:'

„Das klingt einleuchtend. Nur, warum hast du dir die Mühe gegeben, mich zu besuchen, es muss sehr weit von deinem Zuhause sein."

‚IN DER TAT; MEIN ZUHAUSE IST SEHR WEIT WEG:' antwortete Tod. ‚UM DEINE FRAGE ZU BEANTWORTEN; ICH WUSSTE; DASS ICH DICH BESUCHEN WÜRDE:'

Harry schlug die Hände über den Kopf „Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können." Er lachte, „Ich will nicht unhöflich klingen, aber, wann wirst du gehen?"

‚ICH WEIß; DASS ICH GLEICH GEHE: AUF WIEDERSEHEN:'

Harry lachte wieder, „Ja, wir werden uns definitiv wiedersehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, dann."

Damit verschwand der dunkle Reiter im Felsen.

I

Tom Tür 

I

II 

I

**Ende.**


	18. Niemand ohne Hilfe

Wenn Dunkel dich umgibt,

dann ist dein Wahn besiegt.

**II**

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**II**

**Kapitel XVIII**

**II**

**Niemand ohne Hilfe**

**II**

Es gibt Leute, die behaupten, dass zwischen Träumen und Realität kein großer Unterschied bestehe.

* * *

Sie haben vielleicht sogar Recht. 

Askaban wurde dunkler. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, nahm die Dunkelheit zu. Der Grauen und die Kälte, die einem in Anwesenheit eines Dementors zu überwältigen drohte, wurde größer und unaushaltbarer. Die Gedanken flüchteten in die entferntesten Winkel des Gehirns und versuchte einen Ausweg aus ihren eigenen Gefängnis zu finden. Die Vernunft war wahrlich auch das einzige, der es gelang, aus Askaban zu fliehen. Was übrig blieb, war eine leere Hülle, die auch nicht mehr lange brauchte, um zu sterben.

Und schon eine Menge Leute waren gestorben. Askaban glich einem Friedhof mehr als je zuvor. 'Warum?' fragt man sich, warum gerade jetzt? Wir werden es bald erfahren...

* * *

Seit seinem Geburtstag hatte Harry aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Er fand das zu deprimierend. 

Das einzige, was ihn, wenn er im Wachzustand war, ablenken konnte, war das Buch, welches ihn Remus geborgt hatte. Jetzt wo ihm eine Lampe zur Verfügung stand, konnte er es sogar lesen. Es gab nur ein weiteres Problem. Er konnte nur lesen, wenn die Wächter abwesend waren, was nur dann der Fall war, wenn ein Dementor im Gang entlang gleitete, was seiner Konzentration auch nicht sonderlich förderlich war.

Es war an einem solchen Tag, er hatte das alte, zerfledderte Buch auf seinem Schoß liegen und blätterte desinteressiert die eine und die andere Seite um, völlig in den Tiefen der Vergangenheit versunken.

Eine Gestalt, deren schwere Stoffbehänge sämtliches Licht absorbierten, glitt den Flur des Hochsicherheitstraktes entlang. Und blieb vor einer bestimmten Tür stehen.

Und stehen blieb sie eine ganze Weile, denn keiner schenkte ihr Beachtung.

Die Gestalt gab ein paar rasselnde Geräusche von sich, die man als Räuspern interpretieren konnte.

Harry erschauderte kurz, und blickte von seiner Zeile, die er mindestens zehn mal gelesen hatte, ohne sie richtig verstanden zu haben, auf.

„Oh, Hallo."

Ein weiteres Rasseln.

„Ist da wer?"

Das Rasseln hörte sich nun wesentlich komplizierter an, als wenn es einer Grammatik folgte.

„Das finde ich auch." Harry grinste innerlich. Er unterhielt sich mit einem Dementoren, das hätte er sich nie träumen lassen.

Der Dementor rasselte wieder. Dieses Mal aber etwas länger.

**...toll mit ein em men schen zu re den. ei ne ganz neu e er fah rung. soll ten an de re auch mal aus pro bie ren.**

„Du willst mit mir reden?"

**die ge ben so gar in tel li gen te ant wor ten. er staun lich.**

Harry war verwirrt. völlig verwirrt. Seit wann konnten Dementoren reden?

**seit ein er gan zen wei le. wir re den nur nicht ger ne mit men schen. dum me vie cher, die.**

„Du redest gerade mit einem dummen Viech?"

**oh, ent schul di gung. wir woll ten nicht un höf lich er schei nen. der mensch hin ter der tür bil det ei ne aus nah me.**

„Warum das?" fragte Harry. Auch wenn ihm die seltsamsten Dinge passierten, er war doch nur ein normaler Mensch...

**er re det mit mir. wir re den nicht mit vie chern. des we gen ist er ei ne wei le nicht viech.**

„Ach so. Ist 'Viech' nicht eine Beschimpfung?"

**gut mög lich. wir möch ten auf je dem fall kein viech sein.**

„Dass ihr uns Menschen für Viecher haltet, das überrascht mich kaum. Dementoren sind böse Kreaturen, was soll man anderes von ihnen erwarten."

**ts ts, bö se sind wir al so. bö se, so ein vie chi ges wort.**

„Wer saugt denn das Glück aus den Menschen? Wer stiehlt ihnen jegliche positive Gefühle?" fuhr Harry auf. Was wagte er es, die Menschen als böse zu bezeichnen? Wo die Dementoren nichts anderes als gefühlslose Kreaturen waren?

**ge fühls los sind wir kei nes falls. er muss be den ken, dass wir seine fröh li chen ge dan ken brau chen, um zu ü ber le ben.**

Harry lachte, „Und dein Überleben rechtfertigt das Sterben der Gefangenen."

**nein, nein. die vie cher bringen sie nach as ka ban. wir er fül len nur un se ren teil des ver tra ges.**

Vertrag? Er hatte nie etwas von einem Vertrag gehört.

**wir wä ren auch er staunt ge we sen, wenn er die ge schich te ken nen wür de.**

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe gar nicht mehr durch. Aber gut, erzähle nur, ich habe alle Zeit der Welt."

**in der tat.** Der Dementor räusperte sich wieder. **vor sehr lan ger zeit gab es nur uns. wir wa ren gar nicht von die ser welt.**

„irreal?"

Der Dementor bewegte sanft den Kopf, so dass seine Kapuze leicht nach rechts und links schwankte. **nicht ganz, für uns war eure welt ir re al. wo wir wa ren, gab es ge nug zu es sen.**

Wieder legte er eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein. Das folgende Rasseln klang leicht wie ein Seufzen. **dann ka men wir in eu re welt.**

„Und dort hattet ihr nicht genug zu essen." fragte Harry. er fragte sich worauf diese Geschichte hinauslief.

Die Kapuze des Dementoren fiel tiefer, als wenn es den Anschein erwecken würde, dass der Kopf traurig gesenkt war. **wir hat ten gar nichts zu es sen. vie le von uns ver lo ren die ex is tenz.**

Harry ging diese Trauerspielerei sichtlich auf dem 'Senkel'.

„Dann war es schön blöd von euch,in unsere Welt zu gehen, warum seid ihr nicht dort geblieben, wo ihr hergekommen seid?" erwiderte er.

**wir wa ren nicht blöd, kei nes falls, nur ü ber rascht, ma gie kann ten wir nicht, muss er wis sen. **raspelte der Dementor in einem aufgebrachten schnellen Tempo.

Harry dachte ein wenig nach, es war schwer, sich in dieser Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Magie konnte nur eines bedeuten, „Ihr wurdet von einem Zauberer hierher gebracht?"

Dieses Mal bewegte sich die Kapuze in einer bejahenden Geste auf und ab. In der Tat, in der Tat, **grindelwald, er wandte necromancy an, das ist magie, die angeblich tote zum leben erweckt.**

Harry nickte, er erinnerte sich, Grindelwald war der letzte Dunkelmagier vor Voldemort gewesen und von Dumbledore ermordet worden. „Und wie kamt ihr nach Askaban?" fragte er.

Die schwarze Gestalt des Dementoren bewegte sich auf Harry zu. Seltsamerweise sank die Temperatur nicht weiter, was Harry eigentlich verdächtig erscheinen sollte. **wir schlossen einen vertrag mit dem minister ( -oberviech). seitdem haben wir ihn eingehalten.**

Der schwarz Kapuzierte rasselte wieder ein paar Kommentare auf dementorisch. Harry fragte sich, ob die Dementoren auch Schimpfwörter und Flüche kannten. Es klang auf jedem Fall verdächtig danach...

**jetzt lehnen wir uns gegen diese vereinbarung. wir finden, dass wir ungerecht behandelt werden. **erklärte der Dementor mit einer, relativ zum Menschen gesehen, nüchternen Stimme.

Harry musste einsehen, dass, wenn der Dementor ihn tatsächlich nicht anlog, sein Einwand sehr berechtigt war. Er dachte darüber nach, was er ihn erzählt hatte, wie fremd und einsam sich die Dementoren fühlen mussten, und dass er es eigentlich auch war. „Ihr wollt nach Hause?" fragte er ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich möchte auch hier raus, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen?"

Harry meinte, aus dem Rasseln herausgehört zu haben, dass der Dementor überrascht war, sicher war er sich nicht. **das viech will uns helfen?**

Harry nickte. Warum nicht? Sie steckten beide in dem Schlamassel. Es fragt sich nur, wie (um alles in der Welt) er helfen sollte.

Der Dementor nickte. **gut**

**

* * *

**

Somit kam es, dass Harry sich immer wieder mit dem Dementoren unterhielt. Die Gespräche hatten sehr oft philosophische Inhalte, in denen die Meinungsverschiedenheiten der beiden nicht größer hätten sein können.

Bald kamen Harry und der Dementor, den Harry nach einiger Zeit Ichabod getauft hatte (er kam sich albern vor, ihn 'Dementor' zu nennen), auf eine gemeinsame Basis.

Ichabod hielt die Wächter und anderen Dementoren davon ab, in den Hochsicherheitstrakt zu gelangen, so dass Harry sein Animagustraining fortsetzten konnte.

nach einer Woche hatte seine Form fast vollständig Gestalt angenommen.

Harry hingegen versprach, wenn er wieder frei würde, sein Bestes zu tun, um die Dementoren wiederum zu befreien.

Es fällt einem schwer, ein Urteil darüber zu fällen, welcher von beiden Parteien des Handels weniger Risiko auf sich nahm.

* * *

Malfoy starb eine Woche später. 

**Niemand ohne Hilfe**

**II**

**Ende**

lain   
:o) Oi, du hast recht, mit der Kapitellänge habe ich's nicht so.

Jolinar  
Ich weiß, meine Geschichte ist nicht die typische Askaban-Geschichte. Dass die Zaubererwelt oder sogar Harrys Freunde (kopfschüttel) ihn so plötzlich verraten und als Verbrecher abstempeln, finde ich **sehr** unrealistisch. Außerdem habe Ron viel zu lieb, um ihn eine solche Boshaftigkeit zuzutrauen. (Dumbledore eigentlich auch, aber irgendeinen Sündenbock braucht man doch.)

Wieselbach und Du-weißt-schon-der-mit-der-Lampe spielen definitiv noch eine Rolle. :-)

_„Fantastisch ist dein Tod bzw. Mister Tom Tür. Bei diesem trockenem Humor hab ich mich glatt auf dem Boden gewälzt vor lachen. Bau den Tod bitte noch öfter ein. ganzliebguck"_

- ai, wird gemacht!

„_Hab ich recht mit meiner Vermutung das Malfoy noch eine größere Rolle spielt. Vielleicht sogar als Harrys Mentor? Ja ich weiß er Voldemorts größter Feind und Malfoy Voldemorts rechte Hand, aber Harry hat doch selbst schon etwas bei Malfoy gemerkt. (²Malfoy und Weisheit, Harry grinste, das unmöglichste wurde wahr²)"_

Ich muss dich enttäüschen, Malfoy sr. ist leider schon tot, aber sein Sohn, Malfoy Jr. wird noch unter die Dampfwalze geraten (sprichwörtlich)

Remus/Tonks find ich auch super! (und bei Ron/Hermine bin ich der gleichen Meinung) Wegen der restlichen Pairings (Harry?) lass dich überraschen. (muss mich noch entscheiden 'kopfkratz')

Lily13

hey, ich wollte, dass Mister Tod (Tom) komisch wirkt, Ehrlich!

Liebe Grüße, (und reviewt fleißig weiter 'freu')

Frodo Beutlin


	19. Der ZweiWegeSpiegel

_"Seien wir realistisch, versuchen wir das Unmögliche" Ernesto Che Guevara _

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel XIX**

**Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel**

Das Zimmer, welches im Licht des halbvollen Mondes nur ansatzweise zu sehen war, enthielt kaum Möbel. Es sah aus als wenn es vor langer Zeit einmal bewohnt gewesen war, und erst seit kurzem jemand versucht hatte, es so einzurichten, dass er darin leben konnte.

So verhielt es sich auch in Wirklichkeit.

Ein mittelgroßer, breitschulteriger Mann, mit fast ergrautem Haar und einem müden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stand in der Mitte des Raumes, unentschlossen und nachdenklich wandte er seinen Blick zur Tür.

Remus überlegte.

Er könnte jetzt sofort in die Küche gehen. Er würde dann die Schranktür an der rechten Seite neben dem Fenster öffnen und eine schwere, dickwandige Flasche mit einer gelblichbraunen Flüssigkeit entnehmen. Odgens Firewhiskey.

Er hatte diese Flasche extra für diese Fälle aufbewahrt. Fälle, wie diese, wenn er vergessen wollte, sei es auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Er wollte vergessen, dass Sirius tot war, James, Lily, und im Grunde auch Peter, denn Peter, der Marauder, war gestorben.

Vor allem wollte er vergessen, dass Harry, wie damals Sirius, ohne Grund in Askaban gefangen gehalten wurde.

Vorgestern hatte er noch in Grimmauld Place gewohnt. Damals hatte er nach einigen Überlegungen die Tasche gepackt und war zu Dumbledore gegangen, um sich ganz formell vom Orden abzumelden.

Sie hatten ihn gehen lassen. Er war stumm und ohne viel Aufstehen verschwunden, hatte Grimmauld Place hinter sich gelassen und war in seine alte Wohnung zurückgekehrt, in der sich schon seit mehr als einem Jahr der Staub niedergelegt hatte.

Er ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung Tür. Wäre er erst in der Küche, würde ihm nichts mehr davon abhalten, nach der Flasche zu greifen. Es war die Zeit in der Nähe des Vollmondes, er fühlte sich krank und schwach. Und alt. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Körper nicht so sehr stark beanspruchen.

Er schwankte.

Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Eine ganze Flasche hochprozentigen Alkohols würde er nicht überleben.

Nach dem ersten Schluck würde er nicht aufhören können. Er würde vergessen, beenden, aufhören zu sein.

Er tat einen weiteren zaghaften Schritt.

Es war eigentlich sehr einfach. Er hatte schon aufgegeben. Er war weggegangen, fast geflohen, warum sollte er nicht gleich richtig fliehen. Jeder, den er kannte war nicht mehr, er gehörte hier nicht mehr hin, die Welt ist ihm fremd geworden... Denn im Grunde konnte Harry auch alleine sterben.

Feigling.

Bis zur Tür hatte er es beinahe überwunden.

Übermorgen war Vollmond. Der Wolf würde heulen, die Zeit vergehen.

Ein Fuß vor dem anderen. Der nächste Schritt war getan.

Im nächsten Moment war ein betäubend schrilles Klingeln zu hören, das in den Ohren rauschte, und nicht viel lauter hätte sein können. Vor allem seinen empfindlichen Werwolfohren störte es.

Mit einem Seufzen ging er die restlichen Schritte bis zur Haustür und öffnete sie ruckartig.

Im warmen Licht der Straßenlaterne leuchtete ihm ein neongrüner Haarschopf entgegen.

Remus blinzelte heftig.

„Oh, Hallo. Störe ich?" ein gewitztes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Mädchens... äh, der jungen Frau.

„Nein, nein. Komm nur rein." Remus gestikulierte stark in Richtung Kleiderständer, bei dem sowieso schon alle Kleiderhaken abgefallen waren. Tonks schaute sich interessiert im Flur um. Der Putz blätterte etwas von den Wänden, aus dem Teppich hatten sich schon die meisten Knoten gelöst und die Schränke, die sorgsam gereiht an den Wänden hingen, waren eigentlich erst zehn Jahre alt. Remus lächelte verlegen, „Entschuldige etwas die Unordnung. Es dauert ein wenig, das ganze hier aufzuräumen."

Tonks grinste amüsiert, „Oh, kein Problem. Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas vorbeibringen, ich bin sicher, dass es dich interessiert."

Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, er bezweifelte, dass ihm irgendetwas interessieren würde.

Er führte Tonks in den am besten bewohnbaren Raum. Seltsamerweise war es die Küche.

„Ich war gestern im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, musst du wissen." sagte Tonks, hinter ihr schwebte ein Koffer, von einem Mobilcorpus mitten in der Luft gehalten.

Remus stutzte, der Koffer kam ihm bekannt vor...

„Die anderen Auroren haben wahrscheinlich vergessen, seine Schulsachen mitzunehmen."

Er hatte den Koffer schon einmal gesehen. Er musste sich nur erinnern...

„Unter dem Bett habe ich eine lose Diele gefunden. Du wirst nicht glauen, was er dort versteckt hat."

„Wer?" fragte Remus.

Tonks seufzte. Auf ihre zueigene elegante Art und Weise hievte sie den Koffer auf den Tisch.

Harrys Koffer.

„Ich dachte Harrys Koffer wurde irgendwie in Gewahrsam genommen." entgegnete Remus.

Tonks nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf, „Ja, das dachte ich auch. In all der Eile, ihn möglichst schnell nach Askaban zu bringen, haben sie das wohl vergessen."

„Ja, ja. Jeder kann mal solche Kleinigkeiten, wie wichtige gerichtliche Prozesse vergessen. Fehler sind nur menschlich."

Tonks schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Remus,... Sirius ist tot."

Remus lachte witzlos. Und Harry bald auch. „Vielleicht finden wir hier irgendetwas, das irgendwie Harrys Unschuld beweisen kann."

Aber wenn schon, das wird uns wenig helfen, dachte Remus weiter.

Tonks trat an den Tisch, öffnete den Mechanismus des Koffers und hob den Deckel.

„Harry ist wohl kein ordentlicher Mensch," kommentierte sie.

Tatsächlich waren Kleidungen, denen man ansah, wie oft sie getragen wurden, gleichmäßig mit Büchern vom ersten bis vierten Schuljahr vermischt. Remus dachte, dass es ein gutes Beispiel für Diffusion war.

Er entnahm eine alte stinkende Socke, die sich fast auf dem Boden des Koffers befand. Vielleicht haben die Auroren den Koffer mit Absicht vergessen.

„In der Socke bewegt sich etwas." flüsterte Tonks. In der Tat, von der Socke ging ein schwaches summendes Geräusch aus. Remus krempelte die Socke auf. Heraus fiel ein kleines scheibenförmiges Metall.

Auf der Stelle hörte es auf zu summen. „Ich frage mich, woher Harry ein Sneakoskop hat. Kannst du dich erinnern, ob Madeye ihm etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, „Funktionieren scheint es nicht mehr."

„Was ich unter der losen Diele gefunden habe, war auf jedem Fall sehr interessant." erwiderte Tonks.

„So?" fragte Remus.

Das waren auf jedem Fall seine wertvollsten Besitzeigentümer." sagte Tonks. Lass mal sehen..." Sie holte ein seidig schimmerndes Tuch heraus, „Einen Tarnumhang. Jetzt wissen wir, wie Harry seine nächtlichen Abenteuer unternahm, ohne erwischt zu werden."

Remus grinste, den hatte sein Vater ihm überlassen.

„Ein leeres Blatt Pergament."

Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Auch gut, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

„Ein, - oh – Das ist ein Fotoalbum, glaube ich..."

Remus erinnerte, sich, dass Hagrid ihm gefragt hatte, ob er noch Fotos hätte, die er Harry schenken könnte. Harry hatte sie auf jedem Fall gut aufbewahrt.

„Und das Letzte ist ein alter Pullover." lachte Tonks. „Autsch." Tonks stieß mit ihren linken Knie gegen den Tischbein, dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und musste sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante stützen. Das war die letzte Strapaze, die der Tisch benötigte um ein letztes Mal gefährlich zu schwanken und mit einem lauten Krachen zusammen zu fallen. Tonks und der alte Pullover fielen nach.

„Oi, das tut mir schrecklich leid, ich..." stammerte Tonks und rappelte sich auf.

Aber Remus hörte nicht zu. Er beachtete Tonks nicht, und auch nicht den zerbrochen Tisch.

Unter dem Stoff des alten Pullovers glitzerte eine weiße Scherbe.

„Tonks," flüsterte Remus. „Sieh mal!"

Tonks nickte verwirrt, „Sieht aus wie eine Spiegelscherbe. Warum würde Harry so etwas aufheben?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich vor der Scherbe hin. Vorsichtig faltete er den Pullover auf. „Das ist nicht irgengein Spiegel," murmelte er, „was du hier siehst, ist der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir leid, ich habe nie von so einem Ding gehört, wozu ist der gut?"

Remus flüsterte ein leises „Reparo.", woraufhin die Scherben zu einem Stück zusammenflogen und in ihre Halterung sprangen.

Unter dem Spiegel lag buntes Packpapier und ein kleines Pergament. Remus reichte ihr den krakelig beschriebenen Zettel.

_...ich besitze den zweiten Spiegel, also Harry, sobald dir Snape Ärger macht, kannst du mich durch diesen Spiegel kontaktieren, sage meinen Namen und mein Gesicht wird an Stelle deines Spiegelbildes erscheinen._

_Dein Sirius._

Tonks hob ungeschickt den Spiegel. „Das ist wirklich genial... einen Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?" fragte Tonks. Remus blinzelte.

„Sirius Black."

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts.

Sirius?

'Oi, Moony, freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?'

Remus war zu überrascht, um sich zu freuen.

**Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel**

**Ende.**

Sirius lebt!

ich wette, ich habe euch überrascht. - Wie Remus. Der hat ein paar positive Überraschungen von der Sorte auf jedem Fall verdient.

_reviews_

lain:  
Dankeschön :o)

Lilith:  
Ich schreibe auch immer, wenn ich in düsterer Stimmung bin. Die nächsten Kapitel werden zwangsweise etwas heiterer. (Vermute ich jedenfalls)

little Nightowl:  
Danke für dein ausführliches Review!

Rowling wollte Dumbledore eigentlich eher liebenswürdig wirken lassen. Sein irres Blinzeln, Zitronebonbonmanie und aufgeschlossenes Auftreten sind nur einige Aspekte, die das unterstützen. Ich persönlich finde seine bedingungslose Autorität etwas abstoßend. Nicht zuletzt, dass er anderer Leute Entscheidungen fällt.

Macht korruptiert, egal bei welcher Person.

Sancte-Diabolus:   
das war nicht schnell, aber besser als gar nichts.

Ginns:  
Wurde in meine Liste aufgenommen!

**Autors Note, _BITTE LESEN:_**

VOTE/VOTE/VOTE

Ich habe mich entschieden, im nächsten Kapitel Harrys Animagusgestalt aufzudecken. Lange genug musstet ihr sicher dafür warten.

Optionen sind:

a)großer, schwarzer **Wolf –** Remus hätte dann zum Vollmond einen Spielpartner :o)

b)kleiner niedlicher schwarzer **Hase** mit grünen Augen – ein gelungenes Fressen für den lieben Werwolf, außerdem könnte es ein knuddeliges 'Haustier' werden

c)unschuldiges schwarzes **Schaf – **Betonung auf 'unschuldig' – eine aufs äußerste getriebene Provokation, denn keiner kann übersehen, dass ein Schaf das Symbol für Unschuldigkeit ist. Das es dann auch noch schwarz ist... - ein weiteres Symbol.

d)etwas **anderes** (Schwein, Spinne, Schlange...)

e)etwas **außergewöhnliches**, wie z.B. ein **Mischwesen** (Wollmichsau, Elefantengiraffe, Greif) oder ein Tier **mit magischen Fähigkeiten** (Phönix, schwarzes Einhorn)

VOTE/VOTE/VOTE

Bei genug Stimmen werde ich eure Wahl annehmen.

liebe Grüße,

Frodo.


	20. Ministeriöse Gespräche

Schaut ein Schwein zum Fenster rein,

könnte das dein Glückstag sein.

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

I

**Kapitel XX**

I

**II**

I

**Ministeriöse Gespräche**

I

Minister Fudge war heute schlecht gelaunt.

Das merkten Tonks und Kingsley und hielten einen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens einem Meter.

Dass Fudge schlecht gelaunt war, war in gewisser Weise eine Untertreibung. Wütend wie ein Ochse war vielleicht eine passendere Beschreibung.

Wenn Tonks sehr genau hinschaute, konnte sie förmlich den Dampf sehen, der aus seinen Ohren aufstieg.

Für die Wut des Ministers gab es einen Grund, und der war Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hatte herausgestellt, dass die Kontrolle über die Dementoren in Askaban praktisch nicht vorhanden war. Und er hielt sich mit dieser Information nicht zurück, im Gegenteil. Die Bevölkerung reagierte empört. Damit wurde Fudge gezwungen, zu handeln.

So kam es, dass Fudge nun mit einer Reihe wichtiger Ministeriumsangestellter und Auroren in den schmalen Gängen des Verlieses Askabans herumirrte.

Die Arbeit war nicht angenehm. Viele Gefangene waren gestorben. Ihre seelenlosen Leichen wurden geborgen zu ihrer letzten Ruhestätte gebracht. Die letzte Ruhestätte war das Meer, dessen Wellen gegen die Brandung peitschten. Es war eine wirklich dreckige Arbeit, die dürren und ausgemergelten Körper aus den Zellen der untersten Kerker zu transportieren um sie dann über die Klippen zu werfen. Die Arbeit war eines Ministers unwürdig. Fudge schnaubte.

Er mochte Askaban nicht. Er wollte diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Aber Fudge war verhindert. Er musste erst noch einem ganz besonderen Gefangenen einen Besuch abstatten. Sein Name war Harry Potter.

Er musste ihm die Nachricht vom Tod seiner letzten Verwandten überbringen. Gestern hing über dem Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer vier das dunkle Mal. Onkel, Tante und Cousin wurden mit einem Avadra Kedavra getötet. Das ganze geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden, sodass das Ministerium keine Zeit gehabt hatte einzugreifen. Die Todesser waren zu schnell gewesen. Potters gesamte Verwandtschaft war nun ausgerottet. Saubere Arbeit. Fudge grinste vor Schadenfreude.

Fudge wartete ungeduldig, bis die letzte Leiche ins Wasser geworfen wurde. Der Anblick der leblosen Körper war grausam. Nicht nur, das die Gefangenen ausgehungert waren und sehr krank aussahen, auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich der blanke Wahn wieder. Angst und Schrecken der Dementoren hatten sie in die geistige Umnachtung getrieben. Fudge schauderte.

Aber er hielt dem Anblick stand. Er schreckte nicht auf, als sich der Mund eines Halbtoten zum letzten Schrei öffnete, bevor auch er in den Wellen versank. Fudge nickte dem Wächter, der diesen Gefangenen geworfen hatte, missbilligend zu. Nur die Toten sollten ins Wasser geworfen werden. Der Wächter zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern, grinste mit seinem zahnlosen Mund und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

Leiche nach Leiche wurde ins Wasser geworfen. Das Meer, das vorher grau gewesen war färbte sich blassrosa. Nicht von der Sonne, die langsam ihre letzten Strahlen aussandte und deren orange Scheibe sich auf den Wellen reflektierte, sondern vom Blut, welches der Gefängnisburg, die wohl längst nicht mehr als solche bezeichnet werden konnte ein noch schrecklicheres Aussehen gab.

Dieses Gräuel mit anzusehen war eine Qual. Fudge seufzte. Das Leben eines Ministers war hart.

Als die letzte Leiche auf die Wellen klatschte, deutete Fudge mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie wieder ins Innere des Gebäudes gehen mussten. Die Ministeriumsbeamten und Auroren folgten ihm in die tiefsten Tiefen im Inneren des Verlieses.

Sie gingen an vielen Zellentüren vorbei. In den Zellen lebte kein argloser Verbrecher, kein steuernzerfressender Parasit mehr. Sie waren alle gestorben. Ausnahmslos jede Zelle, an der sie vorbeigingen, war frei.

Fudge war über diesen Umstand sehr zufrieden. Nicht nur, dass er unheimlich viel Geld sparte, ein Gefangener weniger, bedeutete ein Diener Du-weißt-schon-wems weniger.

Dumbledore würde zufrieden sein, dass er das so wunderbar erledigt hatte. In diesen Zeiten konnte man nicht oft von Erfolgen reden.

Keiner fragte den Minister, was an einer Massenbestattung in einem Gefängnis ein Erfolg sein sollte.

Als sie nun an fast jeder Zelle vorbeigegangen waren, in denen kein einziger Gefangener mehr war, erreichten sie endlich das Ziel ihres Abstiegs. Der zahnlose Wächter öffnete seinen zahnlosen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen, das so hässlich es auch war, an diesen Ort ziemlich selten zu sehen war.

"Der hier ist ein ganz lustiger." lispelte er auf seine zahnlose Art und Weise.

Der Minister konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. Er hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass der Junge wahnsinnig geworden war. Dumbledore hatte ihm gründlich die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Black und Potter erläutert, und erklärt, dass er wahrscheinlich eine ähnliche Immunität gegen die Dementoren entwickelt hatte. Sie hatten schließlich beide eine ähnliche Geschichte, wobei Potter vielleicht sogar ein wenig gefährlicher war.

Tonks öffnete hastig und ungeschickt mit einem morsch klingenden Schlüssel das Schloss. Dabei schaute sie abwechselnd auf den Schlüssel und auf die hinter den Stäben auf der Strohdecke liegenden Gestalt.

Die Tür sprang mit einem lauten und unfeierlichem Quietschen auf. „Potter." schnauzte Fudge und trat mit einem imposanten Schlenker seines Umhanges in die enge Zelle. Die ihn begleitenden Auroren folgten und ließen die Tür hinter ihnen zu fallen.

Harrys Point of View

Harry blickte von seinem Kreuzworträtsel auf. „Oberviech." sagte er nickend. „Ich bin unglaublich überrascht, sie hier anzutreffen." das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, schließlich hatte ihn Ichabod gewarnt, das ihn eine ganze Abtei von Viechern besuchen wollten, aber er war doch verwundert, wozu man gleich so viele Leute bringen musste.

Ende Harrys PoV

Fudge war sichtlich irritiert. vielleicht war Potter doch ein bisschen wahnsinnig geworden. Um ein wenig Fassung zu gewinnen, ging er ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Er hatte dazu nicht viel Platz, da vor allem seine Gefolgsleute sehr viel Raum einnahmen. Verdacht heischend visierte er Potters Heftchen, in dem dieser unhöflich, wie er war, herumkritzelte. „So, Potter. Was haben wir denn da?" Potter kritzelte weiter.

Socke, der zahnlose Wächter, quietsche hohl, „Mister Minister, das ist ganz in Ordnung. Ich habe ihm das zum Geburtstag geschenkt."

Fudge grabschte sich das dunkelgrüne Heftchen mit zwei Fingern, „Hey," rief Potter empört. Auf der Vorderseite war mit gelb und pink schillernden Buchstaben der Titel angebracht: „100 Zauberhafte Kreuzworträtsel – von Krötenschleim bis stumpfhörnigen Schnorkeln, entdecken sie die Welt der Magie."

Angewidert schmiss Fudge das Heftchen auf Potters schmutzige Finger. „Kreuzworträtsel, Potter? Ist das nach töten ihr Lieblingshobby?" Fudge lachte leise über seinen eigenen Witz in die Handfläche.

„Black mochte auch Kreuzworträtsel." warf Kingsley Shaklebolt ein.

Fudges Gesicht verfäbte sich von weiß nach blau und dann nach grün. Black war gefährlich. Potter war gefährlich. Und sämtliche Gemeinsamkeiten waren nicht gut.

„´Blödheit in fünf Buchstaben. Erster Buchstabe F und dritter D" murmelte Potter.

Fudge runzelte die Stirn, F... Blödheit, das muss etwas albernes unverständlich Dummes sein. F.D.. schwierig!

„FUDGE!" Fudges Hautfarbe wechselte nach rot, über wein-violett nach dunkelbraun. Die Auroren wichen alle ein Stück zurück.

„Gedankenauswüchse von wahnsinnigen Mördern sind alle sehr ähnlich." gab Auror Jones zu verstehen.

Fudge dankte ihm in Stillen. Er räusperte sich laut. „Potter, wir sind hier, um sie über den Tod ihrer Verwandten zu benachrichtigen."

Potter blinzelte, „Hah?"

„Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley und Mr. Dudley Dursley sind gestern Nacht bei einem Todesser-Überfall ums Leben gekommen. Darf ich ihnen mein tiefstes Bedauern aussprechen." Jones nickte und trat zurück.

„T-todesser-Überfall? Warum hat das niemand verhindern können?" Harry atmete flach.

„Ach bitte, Mr. Potter," säuselte Jones, „glauben sie wirklich, dass wir für die Sicherheit eines jeden einzelnen Muggels zuständig sind?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Praktisch wäre es vielleicht nicht möglich, aber bevorzugte Ziele müssen schon beschützt werden."

„Ich würde deine Verwandten nicht als bevorzugte Ziele bezeichnen..."

„- es war also Zufall, dass sie angegriffen wurden, ja?" Harry war mittlerweile schon, ohne dass er es merkte, aufgesprungen und hatte eine defensive Position eingenommen.

„...wenn sie mit einem Todesser-"

„Ich bin kein Todesser. Sie übertreiben, wirklich. Sie übertreiben. Nächstes Mal können sie sich etwas glaubwürdigeres einfallen lassen."

„Mr. Jones wollte bloß anmerken, dass die Dursleys einen regen Informationsaustausch mit diversen Todessern trieben." warf Kingsley ein. Wenn man ihn aufmerksam beobachten würde, könnte man die ausdruckslose Maske erkennen, die er nur mühsam aufrechthalten konnte.

„Davon habe ich nichts bemerkt." sagte Harry leise.

„Das war doch der Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion, Harry," warf Tonks ein. „dass niemand es bemerkt." Ein stilles 'Wir wussten auch nichts davon' hing in der Luft.

Harry sah Tonks an. Die grauen Strähnen disharmonierten mit ihren pinkfarbenen Haaren. Er vermutete, dass Emotionen bei dem Metamorphosis-Talent mitwirkten, anders konnte er sich ihre unangenehm blasse Hautfarbe nicht erklären.

„Wir müssen erst noch herausfinden, was genau die Dursleys herausgefunden haben," erzählte Kingsley geflissentlich weiter. „Erst dann können wir Vermutungen darüber anstellen, was die Todesser wirklich wissen."

Harry nickte. So wäre er auch vorgegangen (ohne jetzt arrogant zu wirken). „Ich habe ihnen nichts bedeutendes erzählt."

Kingsley zuckte kurz mit dem Kopf und trat zurück. Das war wahrscheinlich alles, was er wissen wollte.

Wenn ihn keiner beachtete, fühlte sich Fudge sichtlich unwohl. „War das alles?" barschste er in seiner aufbrausenden Art.

„Nein." flüsterte ein kleiner Auror im Hintergrund, den Hals wie ein Huhn im Schlachthof gereckt.

„Gut so." sagte Fudge den kleinen Auroren ignorierend. Schließlich war er eben auch ignoriert worden. Er äugte die kleine Gestalt, die sich resigniert wieder zurück auf die Strohmatte fallen lassen hatte.

„Es wäre Verschwendung, das ganzen Askabanpersonal für diesen einen Gefangenen zu beschäftigen." fuhr Fudge in seiner erhabenen Art fort.

Der zahnlose Wärter gluckste ungläubig.

„Deswegen wird Mr. Potter ,hier, ein ...Gerät... installiert bekommen, dass uns im Falle seines Todes benachrichtigen wird."

Der kleine Auror nickte aufgeregt. „Ein ausgefeiltes System." japste er, während er ein ominös aussehendes schwarzes Metallknäuel herausholte, das ungefähr die Größe einer Faust hatte. „Das Objekt wird die Apparatur weder durch physische Gewalt, noch durch Magie entfernen können." dies sagend, band er das Gerät um das Bein, an welchem nicht riesig-schwere Stahlkugel an einer Kette hing. „Im Ministerium liegt das Gegenstück, sollte das Objekt versterben, wird auch die Magie sterben, das Gerät registriert das und sendet es an das Gegenstück im Ministerium, wo es einen Alarm auslöst." faselte der kleine Auror weiter.

„Wunderbar." säuselte Fudge. „Wirklich Wunderbar." und rieb sich die Hände.

der kleine Auror grinste selbstgefällig. „Die Apparatur hat auch noch viele andere Vorteile, die Apparatur-"

„Genug!" herrschte Fudge. „Es wird Zeit zu gehen." Er machte eine seltsame Bewegung mit dem Kopf, um seinen Untergebenen zu signalisieren, dass sie vorausgehen sollen.

Sie gingen voraus. Als vorletzter ging der zahnlose Wächter, machte eine höhnende Verbeugung, grinste Harry ein letztes mal zahnlos an, bevor auch er durch die altersschwache Tür trat.

„Wir sehen uns dann, wenn du tot bist." sagte Fudge, lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und ging.

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, gab es nur noch eine einzige menschliche Seele auf der Gefängnisinsel. Und diese bemerkte es nicht mal, dass die Nacht angefangen hatte. Denn sie hatte mehr als einen Monat keinen Tag gesehen.

Harry inspizierte eingehend das kalte Metall, das sich mit einer Kälte, die bis in das Knochenmark drang, um den Fußknöchel wand. Das Metall fühlte sich glatt an und entglitt Harrys Fingern, als er versuchte daran zu rütteln.

„Es ist wohl hoffnungslos." murmelte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Stoff der Gefängnisrobe, die schlaff von seinen hochgezogenen Knien herunterhängte.

**es ist wahr. das weniger viechige mensch ist ohne hoffnung.**

„Ichabod?" fragte Harry in die Dunkelheit.

**wir haben den gedanken von der freundin von ihm gehört.**

Das muss Tonks gewesen sein, dachte Harry.

**sie scheint absichtig tollpatschig gewesen zu sein** rasselte Ichabod weiter.

Hah, dachte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihm das weiterhelfen sollte.

Ichabod wandte sein Gesicht oder das, was Gesicht sein sollte, der Tür zu.

Genauer gesehen, dem Türschloss.

Harry lachte. Harry lachte wirklich sehr laut und sehr erleichtert.

Der Schlüssel steckte im Schloss. Von innen.

**Ende.**

**II**

**Ministeriöse Gespräche**

Also erstmal möchte ich mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen, es gibt wirklich keinen grund, der das rechtfertigen könnte. #beschämtzubodengucke#

Zu den review-antworten:

g4en: Du hast gefragt, warum es nicht geklappt hatte, als Harry in Hogwarts versuchte, Sirius per Mehrwegespiegel ( - ist das die deutsche Version?) zu erreichen. Da würde ich sagen, dass man es nicht bei einem Versuch lassen sollte. - Die Frage werde ich später nochmal aufgreifen.

Wassermagierin:)) ja, wir sind alle ein bisschen verrückt.

Angie: oi, ich stell mir das so vor, mit einem Werwolf zu spielen. Netter Gedanke.

Lilith: Hallo Kakaotrinkerin. Ja, es empfiehlt sich, in der Stimmung zu schreiben, in der man sich gerade befindet. Dann ist die Wirkung auch realitätsnah.

Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du keine begabung für's schreiben hast. Du schreibst doch sonst immer so tolle reviews. Ich mein', das ist eine wirkliche Kunst.

Freon: Oui. danke für's review, Slytherin.

enlya: Ja, Sirius ist auch einer meiner liebsten Charaktere. Deswegen fand ich's zu schade, als er im fünften Band starb. Da hab ich einfach ausgenutzt, auf welche seltsame Art er #gestorben# ist.   
wegen des Kommentars zu dem vierten kapitel: Ja, jetzt merke ich's auch. Der Titel assoziiert so etwas unangehmes. hab's gleich abgeändert.

Fidi:) Nah... manche Leute befürchten halt, dass es durch Genmanipulation zu einer eierlegenden Woll-Milch-Sau kommt. #schauder#

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Alos, Stimmzettel angenommen.

Transmit Disrupt: Ja, ich bin einer von den langsamen. Dafür kannst du versichert sein, das die Geschichte auch irgendwann beendet wird. (Was ziemlich viele kritisieren)

Ich find, die Dementoren sind eine großartige Erfindung von der Rowling. Böse aber Großartig.

Ginns: Yay! Nur Sirius-fans können ihn Sirischatzi nennen. #kopfschüttel# Sirius lebt! Hurrah. Übrigens, ich glaube es warst du, die mich überhaupt dazu brachte, ihn wiederauferstehen zu lassen.

little Nightowl: (Wegen des Spiegels, schau mal in die erste review-antwort, ganzoben.) Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Wenn man Harry ein Tier zuordnet, ordnet man ihm auch gleich den Charakter des Tieres zu. - ist nicht immer von vorteil. und ich glaube, deswegen wird Rowling Harry auch nicht zum Animagus machen.

Ner0.XTreme: Danke für's Lob. Zu deinem letzten Abschnitt: da stimm ich dir zu.

grüße an deinen Freund.

Ner0Sancte-Diabolus: Jau, _jetzt _werden die Kapitel für eine zeitlang wieder häufiger.

Und... last but not least, die Auswertung der Abstimmung:

Wolf: 3

Katze: 3 – Puma:1, Panther:2

Schlange: 2 – Grasschlange:1 Basilisk:1

„Wollmichsau": 1

Wundertierchen: 3 – Thestral:1 (nette Idee) Einhorn:1 Phoenix:1

Hase: 1

Schaf: 1

_euer Wille sei Gesetz!_

der Wolf hat die Wahl knapp gewonnen, aber – lasst euch überraschen!

Viel Glück und den Fußball-fans unter euch viel Spaß bei der WM!

Frodo Beutlin


	21. Endlich draußen

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel XXI**

**Endlich draußen  
**

Eine Geschichte ist nicht nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen. Sie kommt und geht wie Wellen, in ihr wechseln Tal un Berg, verzerren sich und liegen still. nichts bleibt ruhig, alles verändert seinen Lauf und manchmal in einer allzu überraschenden Art und Weise.

* * *

Die letzten vier Stunden verbrachte Harry damit, sich fast schlafend auf die letzten Schritte der vollständigen Animagusverwandlung zu konzentrieren. 

Zuerst musste man sein inneres tierisches Ich finden. Das war nicht einfach, das Buch sagte, man müsste bei jedem Menschen in einem anderen Teil des Bewusstseins suchen. Harrys Tier, beispielsweise, war in einem Abstellschrank unter der Treppe, hungernd und stinkend und darauf wartend, dass jemand käme und die Tür von außen aufschloss. Am besten jemand, der ihn mochte und von den Dursleys befreien würde...

Der Dementor schwebte aufwärts, seinen Hunger nach miesen Gedanken gestillt.

Nachdem man das tierische Ich gefunden hatte, sagte das Buch über Animagusverwandlungen, war es sehr leicht, die restlichen Schritte bis zur Umwandlung durchzuführen. Die Formel lautete 'Anima Transfero' aber man durfte sie nicht laut sagen sondern musste sie leise im Kopf denken.

Das erste, was Harry bemerkte, war das Schrumpfen seiner Hände. Die Arme verkürzten sich und verschwanden in seinen Schulterblättern. Harry spürte, wie sich in seinem Kopf mehrere Knochen verschoben und verformten, die Haut prickelte leicht, der Mund fühlte sich auf einmal sehr trocken an...

Die Verwandlung beschleunigte sich, Harry registrierte kaum noch, was geschah. Die Befestigung der Apparatur fiel klappernd zu Boden, denn da war kein Bein mehr, an dem es befestigt sein konnte.

'bravo' raspelte Ichabod. 'er hat es geschafft.' die dunkel umhüllte Gestalt näherte sich. 'Wir sind stolz auf ihn.'

„Was bin ich?" wollte Harry sagen, aber aus seinem Mund kam eine Mischung aus Zischen und Englisch, die sich sehr nach Parselsprache anhörte.

'wir denken, er weiß es schon.' Ichabod sah von unten wirklich verschwindend groß aus. Harry wich zurück. Aber anstatt dass sich Gliedmaßen bewegten, zuckte seine Wirbelsäule nach rechts und links, zog sich zusammen und auseinander. „Ai!" zischte Harry, dieses gummiartige Gefühl seiner Wirbelsäule würde er niemals vergessen.

'er ist eine gras schlange' sagte Ichabod. Harry stoß fluchende Zischlaute aus.

Er konnte Parsel sprechen, ja sicher! Aber eine Schlange? Er war nicht hinterlistig oder gemein. Und schlau war erganz bestimmt nicht, ansonsten wäre er jetzt nicht hier.

Er fluchte zischend, während er centimeter für centimeter den Boden entlang glitt. Die Tür hob sich vor ihm wie ein wuchtiges Ungeheuer empor.

Was nun? dachte er. Nun liege ich hier vor der Tür, der Schlüssel steckt, aber weiter komme ich so nicht.

Er dachte es und wuchs. Arme sprossen aus seiner Schulter, die Beine kamen nach. Der Rücken war elegant geformt, die Tatzen geschmeidig glänzend. Vor der Tür stand eine riesige Raubkatze.

Ichabod rasselte etwas viechiges. Woraufhin Harry gefährich die Zähne fletzschte und knurrte. Die Haare standen ihm zu Berge. 'Dreh den Schlüssel, verdammt!' Was heraus kam war ein weiteres Knurren.

Er fauchte, 'Beweg deinen Lumpenrock und öffne endlich die Tür!'

'das viech ist ungeduldig.' rasselte Ichabod 'Es möge warten, bis wir Materieverformung vollendet haben.'

'Warum, ist das schwer?' fragte Harry.

'für uns, die nicht von dieser welt sind?' erwiderte Ichabod, 'sicher.'

Harry sagte 'oh.', aber das verfing sich im lauten Knarren der Tür, die sich in langer Zeit das fünfte mal öffnete. 'Danke.' schnurrte er fast wie das wohlige Schnurren einer Hauskatze, der das Streicheln gefiel. 'Du bist ein nettes Wesen.'

Ichabod ratterte laut. Es hörte sich wie ein Lachen an. 'es gibt immer ein erstes mal,' sagte er. 'für ein viech, uns nett zu nennen war unserem denken nach eine unmöglichkeit.' Ichabod ratterte weiter.

'Es ist auch das erste Mal, dass ich einen Dementoren lachen höre.'entgegnete Harry, 'Es steht dir nicht, du wirkst dadurch nur noch unheimlicher.' sagte er und tapste davon.

Ichabod raspelte überrascht. 'so warte doch.' rasselte er besonders laut, mit wem soll ich reden, wenn du weg bist?'

Das erste mal, dass ein Dementor die Anrede in der zweiten Person benutzte, hörte Harry nicht mehr.

* * *

Die Luft außerhalb des mächtigen Steinkomplexes war frischer und hatte einen weniger modrigen Geruch als der innerhalb Askabans. Harry sog förmlich die lebenserhaltende Quelle ein. Er war draußen! Er hatte Tod und Gestank hinter sich gelassen, er war frei, hatte es überstanden, hatte das Unmögliche wahr gemacht, Er lebte! 

Seine weißen Flügel spannten sich zu einer Plane, die sich von einem leichten Windhauch schwebend hob. Die Füße verloren den Halt am Boden, er konnte nicht mehr stehen, panisch flatterte er mit den Flügeln - und stieg noch höher.

Wenn jemand neben ihm gestanden hätte, ihm würde gesagt werden, dass er eine Lachmöwe wäre. Und die konnte fliegen. Auch über große Distanzen konnte sie für Tage in der Luft sein.

Fliegen tat er also. Vor Freude machte er mehrere Loopings, mäanderte einige Male unentschlossen, bevor er gezielt in Richtung Süden flog.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit betrat der kleine Auror sein kleines Büro. 

Und dachte über das biepende Geräusch nach, das von seiner Installation mehrerer kleiner kompliziert aussehender Geräte ausging. Sie führte nach Askaban und er wunderte sich.

Langsam trat er an den Schreibtisch. Hob verwundert die Augen und sah wieder hin.

Das ging aber schnell, dachte er. Wo es doch so ein schönes Gerät war.

Langsam tippten seine Finger die Alarmnachrichtentastenkombination der Aurorenzentrale für große und kleine Notfälle erster Ordnung ein.

"Tonks hier" klang es aus dem Lautsprecher. Auroren sind dazu übergegangen, Muggletechnologie zu benutzen, da sie angeblich praktischer sein soll.

'Ja.' sagte der kleine Auror, "Ich bin's" sagte er und grinste. Mit einem dramatischen Seufzen sagte er, "Potter hat die Lebensgeister aufgegeben." erzählte er. "Wir müssen die Nachrichtenzentrale für äußere Angelegenheiten benachrichtigen, damit die Presse informiert wird."

"Wie kommen sie darauf," zischte Tonks, "solche anhaltslosen Mutmaßungen zu -"

"- Anders kann ich mir das fehlen einer magischen Strahlung nicht erklären." unterbrach der kleine Auror, "Selbst, wenn er sich das Bein amputiert hat, aus dem Einflussbereich des Gerätes kommt er nicht."

Tonks dachte fieberhaft nach. Es bestand noch Hoffnung. Harry könnte irgendwie irgendetwas getan haben, um dem Gerät auszuweichen. Sie konnte, nein, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich selbst das Bein abschnitt.

"Sein Tod wird sicher morgen im Tagespropheten sein." ereiferte sich der kleine Auror.

"Ja." erwiderte Tonks, legte den Hörer auf und seufzte. Lass es ihm gut gehen, wo immer er ist.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich eine Möwe hundert Meter über den Weiten des nordischen Meeres, verwandelte sich in einen Hasen und fiel. Die Tiefen des Meeres sich in einem Schlund öffnend. 

Endlich draußen

Ende.

Ich gebe zu, es hat gedauert. Und dafür möchte ich mich ganz aufrichtig entschuldigen. Aber Inspiration braucht seine Zeit. Und wer's versuchen will, über Tiere zu schreiben ist mehr als schwer. Sie denken nicht nur anders, alle Sinneswahrnehmungen kommen auch irgendwie aus einer anderen Richtung. Der, der sagt, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hat, den kann ich verstehen.

Übrigens, die Fortsetzung, also das nächste Kapitel und eventuell das übernächste, ist schon formuliert worden und muss nur noch getippt werden. Also ist das hier kein so großer Cliffhanger.

Viel Spaß beim lesen,

frodo.

Ach so, die review-antworten kommen wahrscheinlich im nächsten chap. jetzt ist einfach keine Zeit.


	22. Der Tag danach

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**Kapitel XXII**

**Der Tag danach**

Tagesprophet:

**Dementoren zeigen keine Nachsicht**

_Junge der lebte letzter Gefangene von Askaban verstorben_

Klitterer

**Rotkäppchen isst Dementoren**

_Eine völlig neue Verhaltensweise der äußerst seltenen Spezies entdeckt_

Hexenwoche - Sonderausgabe

**Das Ende des Jungen der lebte – der Junge der starb**

Das war jetzt aber unerwartet, dachte Dumbledore. Hätte Harry nicht später sterben können? Ich brauche ihn doch, um Voldemort zu töten. Und jetzt...

Dumbledore schenkte sich den heiß dampfenden Tee ein und gab diesen Morgen einen extra Würfel Zucker hinzu. Der Junge macht auch nie, was ihm gesagt wird. Ständig muss er sämtliche Erwartungen widerlegen. So einer wie er war einfach nicht zu kontrollieren. Mmh... er mochte die Sorte mit Zitronengeschmack.

Er sollte Minerva die Zeitung zeigen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sie schon gelesen. Sie mochte Kaffee mit Milch.

Zuerst einmal würde er Fudge per Flohpulver anrufen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, dass er eine solche doch recht gewichtige Neuigkeit erst durch die Zeitung erfuhr. Maßnahmen müssten ergriffen werden.

lineline

Harry wachte auf. Sein Kopf lag auf etwas ungewohnt weichem und seine Finger – er hatte tatsächlich Finger – wie ein Mensch - berührten kleine Grashalme und morsche Blätter. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. „Wo bin ich?" rasselte er einem Dementor nicht unähnlich.

'er öffne die augen und er möge sehen' rasselte jemand zurück.

Die Wiese, es war eine Wiese auf der er lag, befand sich inmitten einer Lichtung von mehreren großen und dunklen Bäumen umgeben.

Die Blätter rauschten im Wind und von weit entfernt war das monotone Geräusch der am Ufer brechenden Wellen zu hören.

„Wie?" fragte Harry und hustete.

Ichabod verstand die Frage. 'Wir sind ihm gefolgt und er ist ins wasser gefallen. de facto hatten wir ihn wieder aus dem wasser geholt.'

„Du bist mir gefolgt?" erwiderte Harry. Er richtete sich auf, schwankte, fiel und stand wieder auf.

'gespräche mit ihm sind unterhaltsam. wir mögen seine gesellschaft.' in dem Rasseln klang, sofern das möglich war, eine gewisse Wärme.

„Oh." sagte Harry und lachte.

lineline

„Sch#ße" schrie Wieselbach und schmiss die Zeitung mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht der Eule. Die Eule konnte nichts dafür. Wild flatternd und quietschend floh sie aus den Fenster.

„Die Rache kommt, Dumbledore," flüsterte Wieselbach, „die Rache kommt, sei dir gewiss." schwor sie mit erhobener Teetasse. Sie nahm Zettel und Stift und notierte ihren Plan, der Wut wich eine nie zuvor an ihr beobachtete Kaltblütigkeit.

lineline

„Heute sind wir einer weniger geworden." sagte Ron.

Hermine nickte nur. irgendwann hätte es passieren müssen, die zehn Jahre hätte er niemals überstanden. Er war im Gegensatz zu Sirius kein Animagus, konnte sich nicht wehren, wahrscheinlich war er schon am ersten Tag verrückt geworden. So wurde er wenigsten von seinen Qualen befreit.

Sie weinten nicht, denn sie hatten keine Kraft dazu. Getrauert hatten sie schon die letzten Monate. Jetzt war das qualvolle Leiden vorbei, der traurigen Gewissheit gewichen. Dachten sie.

Hermine legte das Wahrsagebuch zum entnebeln der Zukunft beiseite und rollte das letzte Pergament zusammen. Sie hatte nun auch Rons Hausaufgaben geschrieben. Trelawney würde sich über die Abhandlungen der Planetenbewegungen und ihre Auswirkungen freuen.

Ron seufzte.

In zwei Wochen würden sie den Hogwartsexpress besteigen. Ohne Harry.

lineline

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll," flüsterte Harry. „Ich hab Hunger."

'das gefühl kennen wir,' sagte Ichabod, 'in seiner nähe geht es uns aber besser. er hat viele sättigende gedanken.'

Harry grinste, „Ja, wenn ich Gedanken essen könnte." Er pflückte ein paar Grasbüschel, führte sie zum Mund und kaute sorgfältig.

„Bäärks!" er hustete und spuckte „Das Zeug ist bitter. Wie können Kühe so etwas essen?"

'das tun sie nicht,' raspelte Ichabod 'sie fressen nur das süße gras.'

Harry überlegte. „Im Prinzip bin ich jetzt ein Obdachloser. Ohne Magie bin ich schließlich hilflos. Außer..."

'außer er findet einen freund, zu dem er gehen kann.'

Harry lachte lustlos,„Das wär schön," sagte er, „das wäre wirklich schön. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie alle unter Dumbledores Einflussbereich stehen."

'nicht alle.' erwiderte Ichabod.

**Der Tag danach  
**

**Ende.**

Etwas viel und etwas kurz. Ich weiß.

Antworten zu Fragen:

Harrys Animagusgestalt

Ein paar haben schon bemerkt, dass der Wolf (noch) nicht in der Tierreihe vorgekommen ist, obwohl er doch gewählt wurde. Ich kann nur sagen, wartet ab, ich halte mein Versprechen.

_nächstes Update_

Das nächste Lesefutter müsste dann auch demnächst kommen. Jedenfalls ist es schon größtenteils fertig geschrieben. Fehlen nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. (wäre dann auch größer)

Es hat etwas lange gedauert, weil ich schon für spätere Abschnitte vorgeschrieben habe. Da sind dann entsprechende Widersprüche und Lücken entstanden, die im Nachhinein schwer zu füllen sind. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass es besser ist, chronologisch zu schreiben. ein chap nach dem anderen. Olee-- endlich geht es wieder vorwärts.

_Wann taucht Sirius wieder auf?_

nächstes oder übernächstes chap. Mal sehen, wonach mir ist.

so, das wärs an AN's. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn es nicht die traditionellen review-Antworten waren. Nach wie vor sind solche Kommentare der beste Ansporn des Schreiberlings. Wär ja nett, wenn die AN's mehr Platz als das eigentliche Kapitel einnehmen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Frodobeutlin.


	23. Es braut sich was zusammen

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord**

**oder:**

**Von Jägern und Gejagten**

**oder:**

**Harry Potter und die Fälschung der Tür**

**oder:**

**Das Böse im Menschen**

**oder:**

**das erste Universum und der ganze Rest**

**oder:**

**Spiel um das Ende der Welt**

**oder:**

**Der Weltuntergang, und wie er zu verhindern ist**

**oder:**

**Die Abenteuer des Harry Potter**

I

**Kapitel XXIII **

I

**II**

I

**Es braut sich was zusammen**

I

Tonks ging wie jeden Morgen durch die Hallen des Ministeriums um zu ihren Arbeitsplatz zu gelangen. Vom Fahrstuhl bis zu ihrem Büro war es ein weiter Weg. Es war eigentlich ein Morgen wie jeder andere, Auroren rannten hektisch von einem Büro in ein anderes und fuchtelten wild mit wichtigen Papieren herum. Seit der Bekanntmachung von Du-weißt-schon-wem's Auferstehung hatte sich absolut nichts verändert.

Tonks seufzte resigniert. Nur die Fahndung nach Sirius Black war noch im vollem Gange. Es würden keine neuen Anhaltspunkte für seinen Aufenthalt mehr gefunden werden, Kingsley brauchte keine falschen Spuren mehr legen. Sirius war nicht mehr, Sirius war tot.

Tonks unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Schluchzer. Vorbeigehende Leute schauten sie mitleidig an. Sie senkte den Kopf und ging mit dem Blick auf dem Boden geheftet langsam voran.

Der Boden war staubbedeckt und an einigen Stellen aufgekratzt. Die dicken Holzbohlen durchmaßen die Halle in schier unsäglicher Länge.

Tonks blinzelte. Hatte sie sich geirrt? Hatte eben nicht der Boden vibriert? Es war nur ein sehr leichtes Zittern gewesen.

Wieder! Das donnernde Poltern, das dem Beben folgte war nicht zu ignorieren. Auroren blieben abrupt stehen und blickten verwirrt drein.

Tonks regte sich nicht. Was geschah hier? Das Vibrieren war nun konstant. Kingsley trat leise aus seinem Büro und schaute verwundert um sich.

Das Ministerium wurde attackiert! Die Auroren brachen in Panik aus und rannten wild schreiend umher. Keiner wusste, was geschehen war. Kingsley versuchte über den Lärm hinaus um Ruhe zu brüllen. Vergeblich. Tonks stand wie versteinert da.

Kracks

Rauschen.

"Die Anlage für Durchsagen!" rief ein älterer rot-blonder Herr. "Jemand hat die Anlage für Durchsagen aktiviert." Der Mann sprach das Offensichtliche aus. Die Anlage wurde nur in Notfällen aktiviert. Also seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr.

Bitte beruhigen sie sich. kam die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Sie stehen unter keinerlei Bedrohung. Tonks kam die Stimme sehr bekannt vor, sie konnte sie aber einfach nicht einordnen. Das war weder Fudge noch Dumbledore. Und Kingsley stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und schaute ebenso verwirrt drein.

Rauschen.

Die mechanische Energie konnte leider nicht abgeleitet werden, Was redete der für einen Schwachsinn? Tonks verstand kein Wort. ...es wird noch einige Zeit andauern. Sie können ihre normale Arbeit fortsetzten.

Das war das Ende der Durchsage. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. . Jeder erwartete jetzt ein weiteres kracks, aber es kam keines. Es gab keinem im Raum, der nicht verwirrt war.

Eine andere Stimme lachte durch die blechernden Lautsprecher. Mensch, Harry, das war eine tolle Rede. Du bist wirklich zum Durchsagensprecher geboren. die Stimme erkannte Tonks bei der ersten Silbe. ...Sirius... Du lebst! Aber das war nicht möglich. Er war tot TOT toto totot. Das war ein schlechter Scherz.

Hmm. kam die erste Stimme, die Tonks jetzt auch als die von Harry erkannte. Aber Harry war tot. oder so glaubte man. Bei Merlin! Das war wirklich ein sehr schlechter Scherz.

Moment, Sirius. Alle Menschen in der Halle hatten nun feststellen können, wer mit wem sprach. Leute hielten den Atem an oder schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf. Da ging definitiv etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Percy Weasley stürmte aus der Halle in den Fahrstuhl. 'Warscheinlich, um den Minister zu fragen.' dachte Tonks. ...ich muss mich jetzt wirklich konzentrieren...

Ein Klicken war durch die Lautsprecher zu hören. Tonks erschrak. Das Beben wurde stärker, die Geräusche kamen jetzt hauptsächlich aus dem Lautsprecher. Es ist beinah geschafft. Nur noch zwei Zentimeter. Sirius, kannst du etwas erkennen?

Nein. Nichts. Nicht einen Riss. Harry, Stop! Verlangsam noch mal.

Es funktioniert nicht. sagte die Stimme von Harry enttäscht.

Ja. kam Sirius' erschöpfte Stimme. Wär ja auch zu schön, um zu klappen. Wenigstens hast du deinen Zauberstab bekommen, oder, Harry?

Ein lautes Niesen war die Antwort. Mmh...ja sagte Harry. Die Elektronen in den Nervenbahnen der Auroren zischten in Rekordzeit hin und her. Bones' Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Hast du Fudges Gesicht gesehen, Sirius? Als er heute morgen von meinem Ausbruch erfahren hat? Es sah wirklich faszinierend aus.

Du hast mir die Sicht versperrt. sagte Sirius.

Auf jedem Fall hab ich es bereut, dass ich keine Kamera bei mir hatte. So viel Wahnsinn hab ich noch nie auf einem Gesicht gesehen. Und ich war in Askaban.

Sirius gab ein zustimmendes Bellen von sich. Du scheinst einen persönlichen Groll gegen ihn zu hegen.

Harry lachte, Warum bloß? er nieste wieder.

Gesundheit. so leichtherzig hatte Tonks Sirius' Stimme seit Langem nicht gehört. Kalt in Askaban, oder? Ich erinner mich daran. Ein Glück, dass ich nie wieder dorthin zurück muss.

Glückspilz. näselte Harrys Stimme.

Sirius lachte, Im Verhältnis zu dir ist jeder ein Glückspilz.

Mmmh...

Was ist? geht es dir nicht gut?

Mir ist kalt, ich habe Hunger und ich bin müde.

Oh. sagte Sirius weniger fröhlich. Und wir müssen hier noch eine Stunde warten.

Für einige Minuten war nur das laute Rascheln von Roben zu hören.

Harry, du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, wie du aus Askaban entkommen bist.

Du möchtest es nicht unbedingt hören.

Ooch bitte... Ich versprech dir auch drei Tafeln Schokolade.

Es ist nicht interessant, wirklich.

Ich höre...

Im Prinzip genauso wie du.

Ja?

Findest du nicht auch, dass es ziemlich leicht ist, ins Ministerium einzubrechen? Man möchte meinen, Fudge wüsste noch nicht, dass Voldemort wieder da ist.

Nein Harry, bitte wechsel nicht das Thema. Ich meine, wie du Askaban entkommen bist.

Ich bin geflogen. kam die nonchalante Stimme. ...hatte aber nicht die Kraft, das Nordmeer in einem Stück zu überqueren. Vielleicht hätte ich auch die Richtung nach Norwegen einschlagen sollen, das wäre kürzer gewesen.

Oha. dachte Tonks. Aber wie bist du geflogen, Harry? Mittlerweise haben sich die Auroren, die sich in ihren Büros verbarrikadiert hatten, in den Gang gewagt, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Fugde stapfte hustend und schnaufend, wie ein Nilpferd, aus dem Fahrstuhl und schaute sehr überrascht. Jedenfalls schienen seine Augen aus dem Gesicht zu quillen. „Wo bin ich denn hier?"

fragte er und bekam keine Antwort. Alle Augen waren auf die Lautsprecher gerichtet. Im stummen Entsetzen oder in stummer Neugier. Nur Percy's Feder hörte man auf seinem Notierbrett kratzen, eifrig und pflichtbewusst notierte er jedes einzelne erwähnte Wort.

Ich bin auch zuerst nach Norwegen geschwommen, Harry. Also wirklich, hast du überhaupt nachgedacht, wohin du fliegst?

Wie denn, ich bin geflogen. empörte sich Harry. Irgendwann hatte ich keine Kraft mehr und fiel.

Ins Wasser? Sirius lachte, das muss kalt gewesen sein.

weiß ich nicht näselte Harry. Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt eine ziemlich starke Erkältung. sagte er und schniefte laut in das Mikrofon. Tonks dachte 'Bärks' anderen Auroren lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Harry. das Mikrofon, schauderte Sirius.

Hah? dachte und sagte Harry.

Schalt es aus!

Bei Merlin's Barte! ich habe ganz vergessen, es auszuschalten.

Harry. warnte Sirius.

Tut mir Leid wirklich, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es noch an ist.

Harry,...

Hallo Leute, hört ihr mich?

Harry, kam Sirius' entnervte Stimme. Schalt das Ding aus!

Ich darf euch ganz liebe Grüße aus Askaban schicken -

Harry, ich warne dich.

Die Dementoren sind geradezu heiß darauf, euch wiederzusehen -

#BANG#

Explosionsartig verbreitete sich der Schall im Raum. Die Auroren schauderten. Ob wegen der Lautstärke oder wegen der Drohung, wusste Tonks nicht.

Was folgte war ein monotones Rauschen. Es wurde durch ein leises Knacksen der Lautsprecher unterbrochen. Danach war Stille.

lineline

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann." flüsterte Wieselbach. Sie war in einem langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze hing tief im Gesicht. Sie wollte in der Knockturngasse nicht erkannt werden.

„Mein Dank gilt ganz ihnen," sagte ihr Gegenüber. „Es versteht sich ganz von selbst, dass wir nur mit den besten Kunden Geschäfte machen."

Wieselbach lachte halb abfällig. Der kleine Dung, der sonst immer an seiner Flasche hing und im Orden der letzte Schleim auf dem Boden war, schien im Geschäft groß aufzutrumpfen.

„Versteht sich, dass wir nur den Besten Dienst in Anspruch nehmen." flüsterte Wiselbach zurück.

Mundungus Fletcher nickte ernst zurück. „Wir verstehen uns sehr gut."

Wieselbach lachte wieder, „Wir verstehen uns noch besser, wenn das Zeug schnell beschafft wird." zischte sie und winkte mit ihrem Geldbeutel.

Mundungus brauchte einige Zeit, um die Anspielung zu verstehen. Dann nickte er begeistert. „Wir eilen wie der Wind, Ma'am."

Wieselbach lächelte leicht. „Morgen."

Der Mund des Ordensmitgliedes formte sich zu einem 'O'. „Das ist früh." meinte er. „Pixelflöhe und Purpurschneckeneier sind sehr rar."

„Morgen." sagte Wieselbach bestimmend.

Bevor Dung erwidern konnte, sah er wie der schwarze Umhang wehend in der Tür verschwand. Besorgt fuhr er fahrig mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. 'Es braut sich was zusammen.' dachte er.

lineline

**Es braut sich was zusammen**

**II **

**Ende**

**I**ch freu mich immer über eure fleißigen und netten Antworten.Wobei Kritik natürlich auch hilfreich ist. Hier sind die Antworten...

g4en: Es gibt viele Autoren, die die Ausrede nehmen, dass Sirius beim ersten Mal (als Harry noch in Hogwarts war) den Spiegel nicht rechtzeitig erreichen oder nicht allzu schnell antworten konnte. Die Lösung ist natürlich allzu simpel. Mal sehen, ob mir eine kreativere Idee in den Sinn kommt.

Gandalf90: Jo, die Sache mit den Animagusgestalten wird im nächsten Chap geklärt. (Hoffe ich jedenfalls, dass ich dazu komme) ich hab nämlich die Reihenfolge der Kapitel vertauscht, um ein wenig Spannung zu erzeugen (in meiner anderen Geschichte, Hide&Seek hat das prima funktioniert. Also **Achtung! die Zeitlinie ist nicht exakt kontinuierlich.** Wenn es allzu verwirrend ist, kann ich die Zeitlinie noch ändern, müsst mir nur bescheid geben.

WaihtAngel: Klar, die Story wird zum Ende geschrieben, ohn Frage. Es ist nur alles eine Frage der Zeit, ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis. Und zu wem Harry geht: Du wirst es wissen :o) .

Ginns: Ja, ja... Radio und Klavier zur gleichen Zeit gibt Kopfschmerzen. Und Original-charaktere sind natürlich schwer zu merken. Zur Erinnerung für alle: Wieselbach ist die Aurorin, die Harry nach Askaban begleitet hat. - Da gab es auch ein paar nette Gespräche zwischen ihnen. Viel Spaß in Finnland wünsch ich dir!

Wild Terminator: Auch einer von uns. Fan-Autoren haben natürlich nicht leicht.. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du updatest, dann mach ichs auch irgendwann.

Olaf: D A N K E. für das ehrerbietige Lob. Ehrfurchtvolle Verbeugung.

Ina Bauer: naah... noch muss unser Dumbi noch Bösewicht spielen, bevor er etwas auf die Mütze (Spitzhut in dem Fall) bekommt. Und bei Hermine und Ron bin ich mir nicht sicher. Sie sind doch eher Heldunterstützende Nebencharaktere. Kann man da soetwas wie kopflose Rettungsversuche von ihnen verlangen? Ich finde, du strafst sie etwas hart.


End file.
